Pelea Por Un Amor
by Serenity Moon001
Summary: Despues de la tranquilidad, un nuevo enemigo vuelve a atacar... nuevas sailors apareceran y viejos amigos regresarán. ¿Qué pasará si este enemigo tiene relacion con una de las sailors? ¿Serán capaces de salir victoriosos en esta ocación?-¡Capitulo 14 SUBIDO!
1. 01 El Regreso de Darien

**Pelea Por Un Amor**

**By SerenityMoon01**

**Notas del fanfic:**

Este fue mi primer fanfic por eso mismo los primeros capítulos son diferentes a los demás. Espero sus reviews malos o buenos. Todos serán aceptados.

**_Disclaimer: sailor moon no me pertenece sino ala maestra naoko takeuchi, yo solo los tome prestados sin intenciones de fin de lucro._**

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

**E****spero que les guste este primer capitulo de sailor moon, solo espero su comprensión en los primeros capítulos**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------****--------**

**CAPITULO 1: El Regreso de Darien**

_Era un día de verano en la ciudad No.10 había una chica en la cafetería, era de cabello largo y rubio, ojos azules y estaba peinada con sus típicas colitas con sus bombones en la cabeza, ella es SERENA TSUKINO, con la edad de 18 años, ya que habían pasado tres años después de la pelea con Sailor Galaxia y darien se había ido a las dos semanas de lo sucedido a los Estados unidos a realizar su tesis que había sido aceptada e__n una universidad de aquel país._

'_Ella estaba sentada con un jugo pensando en varias situaciones que había pasado entre sus amigas y ella, por lo mismo estaba triste ya que tenía un año sin que sus amigas le hablaran'._

SERENA: No entiendo por que me pasan estas cosas a mi… acaso ¿nunca voy a ser feliz?... extraño a darien y a mis amigas ya que no me quieren hablar pero soy una tonta por haber hecho eso…

**------------------------------FLASHBACK-----------------------------**

**..::HACE UN AÑO::..**

_Serena había sido becada en una de las universidades mas solicitadas en Japón ya que ella quería estudiar periodismo y como en el último año de preparatoria ella era una excelente estudiante, claro no más que amy pero si sacaba buenas calificaciones, serena decidió aceptar esa beca y como esa universidad estaba lejos de donde siempre se juntaba con sus amigas había decidido conseguir un departamento cerca de la universidad, y en cuanto se lo comentó a sus amigas ellas se enojaron y lo que pasaba era que Serena no entendía porque ellas no querían aceptar sus sueños ya que ellas sabían desde hace mucho tiempo cual era ese sueño…_

REI: No serena… tu no te puedes ir y dejarnos aquí solas, no te lo permitiré…

AMY: Y además que pasará con darien si tu te vas de aquí…

SERENA: Es que acaso no entienden que es mi sueño el convertirme en la mejor periodista que hay en todo Japón, además darien esta en Estados Unidos haciendo su tesis y yo no puedo retenerme a nada mas ser la futura Reina de Tokio de cristal, ya que yo quiero ser una reina inteligente por darien y todas ustedes… es que acaso quieren arruinar mi sueño???????

LITA: No serena lo único que queremos es que te quedes con nosotros…

MINA: Y por si fuera poco siempre hemos estado cerca de ti… apoyándote en todo momento… así es como nos pagas?... yéndote lejos de nosotras… no es justo

'_Serena lloraba pues no entendía el comportamiento de sus amigas'_

SERENA: Pues aunque ustedes no lo quieran me voy a ir estudiar a esa universidad y no van a poder detenerme…

TODAS: Serena… por favor… no

SERENA: No chicas ya les dije… además otra cosa… ya no quiero que me busquen… no las quiero ver…

TODAS: Serena

**----------------------****-----FIN FLASHBACK----------------------------**

_Serena se fue a su departamento triste, ella vivía sola, y su departamento era bonito, tenia cuatro recamaras, tenia una cocina, comedor y sala los cuales le habían costado mucho trabajo conseguir… Entró a su casa y estaba preparándose un té cuando suena el teléfono…_

SERENA: Bueno?... Quien habla?

DARIEN: Soy yo princesa… Darien…

SERENA: Darien!!!… que felicidad… como te va en Estados Unidos.

DARIEN: Bien… pero dime tu princesa como has estado… pues me quede preocupado desde ese día en que me contaste todo lo sucedido…

SERENA: Pues… veras… todavía no me repongo de aquella pelea… traté de hablar con rei pero no quiere escuchar ni una palabra mía… y las demás tampoco.

DARIEN: No te sientas así… además tu hiciste lo que debías de hacer por tu bien…

SERENA: si pero no entiendo porque son tan orgullosas… estoy segura que si hubiera sido amy no le hubieran hecho lo que a mi…

DARIEN: Pero no estés triste además te tengo una buena noticia… Estoy seguro de que te alegraras.

SERENA: A si?... y cual es esa noticia?...

DARIEN: Pues que ya no vas a estar mas tiempo sola…

SERENA: No entiendo… que quieres decir…

DARIEN: que ya regreso a Japón para estar contigo…

'_Serena se queda sorprendida con esa noticia… no sabia que decir, después su cara expreso felicidad sentía como el corazón se le salía de tan feliz que era'_

SERENA: no sabes que tan feliz estoy… pero ¿como nos podremos ver si esta lejos mi universidad de donde vives?

DARIEN: eso ya esta solucionado… Andrew me consiguió un departamento por donde esta tu universidad que dice que también hay un hospital cerca de ahí entonces todo ira bien… ya que estaré cerca de lo que necesito…

SERENA: darien me haces tan feliz…

DARIEN: que bueno que estés feliz.

SERENA: Te amo darien.

DARIEN: yo también te amo… y te necesito cerca de mí…

SERENA: Yo igual… Pero dime cuando regresas…

DARIEN: mañana estaré viajando en la mañana hacia Japón… entonces estaré en la noche allá y después estaré arreglando las cosas de mi departamento para mudarme al otro…

SERENA: que bien… entonces te estaré esperando… te extraño tanto… que no puedo esperar hasta mañana…

DARIEN: Yo también siento lo mismo que tu… Pero bueno…tengo que colgar… mañana te veo… adiós y te cuidas mucho…

SERENA: claro… adiós… te amo darien…

DARIEN: si… yo también te amo mi princesita…

'_En cuanto colgó fue a tomar la foto que tenia de darien y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y lloraba de la misma felicidad'_

SERENA: Que felicidad… de nuevo volveremos a estar juntos y nadie podrá separarnos de nuevo… te amo y te extraño…

'_tan feliz estaba que se quedó dormida en el sillón de su casa. Y en la mañana que se despertó se fue a bañar y a cambiar para irse a la universidad ya que era viernes'_

SERENA: Por fin… llego el día en que veré a darien… estoy tan feliz…pero es hora de ir a la escuela si no me dejaran afuera como en la secundaria….

'_iba caminando directo a la escuela y en cuanto llegó se encontró con moly su mejor amiga de la secundaria, ellas iban en la misma universidad, solo que moly estudiaba derecho'_

MOLY: Que te pasa serena… estas de tan buen humor el día de hoy que no te reconozco…

SERENA: Hay moly estoy muy feliz…

MOLY: Y porque…

SERENA: por que hoy en la noche regresa mi darien…

MOLY: Que bueno serena y que gran noticia…

SERENA: ¿¿¿verdad que si????

MOLY: por supuesto ya que desde ese día que llegaste a mí casa llorando por lo que sucedió con tus amigas no te había visto que sonrieras tanto y con tanta emoción como ahora…

SERENA: Tienes toda la razón… pero dejemos ese tema si… y que tal si me acompañas al aeropuerto… ahí podremos ir a jugar a los videojuegos… y muchas cosas como antes… sí?

MOLY: Claro serena no podría dejarte sola en estos momentos….

SERENA: Gracias moly… pero entremos a clases si no nos van a regañar.

'_Estaban en clases, serena estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, y acabando las clases se fueron de compras, después a comer un helado y por último a los videojuegos donde se encontró con andrew'_

ANDREW: Serena!!!... hola.

SERENA: Hola andrew!!!... como has estado…

ANDREW: Bien, gracias… emocionado porque mi amigo darien ya regresa… pero y tu ¿Cómo has estado?...

SERENA: Bien… eh estado estudiando mucho y eh estado sacando nueve de calificación no es así moly?

MOLY: claro que si… además de estar tan feliz como horita…

ANDREW: Pues claro… ya que hoy regresa darien y ella no lo va dejar otra vez verdad serena?…

SERENA: Claro que no lo dejaré… darien es mi vida y si lo dejara ir es porque no lo amo… pero esa no es mi situación en este momento…

'_Serena estaba platicando a gusto con andrew y moly… mientras a fuera de los videojuegos se encontraba mina y lita'_

MINA: Oye lita… porque no entramos a jugar un rato en los videojuegos estoy segura que nos vamos a distraer y nos olvidaremos un rato de todo lo que nos pasa…

LITA: Creo que es buena idea… entremos a jugar un rato… y podremos platicar también con andrew un poco… el debe saber como le va a serena y como esta…

MINA: Tienes razón… pero vamos ay que entrar que ya quiero jugar un rato…

'_En cuanto entraron… vieron a serena y a moly platicando con andrew y prefirieron esconderse para ver de que estaban platicando…'_

MINA: Espera un momento… escóndete…

LITA: porque mina… que te pasa…

MINA: baja la voz… ya viste quien esta ahí con andrew…

LITA: quien…. Pero si es… serena!!!! Y esta con moly!!!…

MINA: cállate lita… acerquemos un poco mas para ver de que hablan…

LITA: esta bien… pero no deben vernos ni escucharnos esta claro mina?

MINA: Si esta bien… pero apúrate si no nos van a ver…

ANDREW: pues no necesitas decirlo… se nota que te mueres por el, pero tranquila…

MOLY: Si es cierto serena… pero que harás en cuanto lo veas…

SERENA: pues abrazarlo, besarlo y contarle todo lo que me ha pasado…

ANDREW: Por cierto… que ha pasado con mina y las demás chicas… todavía no se hablan?...

'_En cuanto dijo eso andrew… serena se puso triste… mina y lita lo notaron y tenían ganas de ir a abrazarla pero querían seguir escuchando y no salieron'_

SERENA: Ellas no quieren saber nada de mi… pero ya me cansé de estar triste por eso todo el tiempo y no quiero saber nada de ellas… aunque las extrañe tanto… pero lo tengo que hacer ya que ellas no quieren saber nada de mi…

MOLY: Pero serena no puedes dejar así como de la nada una amistad que fortalecieron durante años… así como nosotros ya que desde niñas somos amigas…

ANDREW: Moly tiene razón, no puedes dejar una amistad… yo soy testigo de lo que juntas han estado pasando… siempre se apoyaban en las buenas y en las malas… y ahora… la verdad es que extraño verlas juntas…

'_serena ya estaba llorando… moly la estaba abrazando y mientras andrew le estaba agarrando de la mano para tratar de tranquilizarla… mientras mina y lita estaban a punto de llorar y salir corriendo a abrazar a serena'_

SERENA: Yo iba a venir todos los fines de semana a verlas pero no quisieron seguir escuchándome… y hasta ahora no quieren saber ni una cosa de mi… aunque me muera por ir a abrazarlas no lo voy a hacer… además, hoy regresa darien y con el no me importa nada…

ANDREW Y MOLY: Serena…

SERENA: Bueno… pero necesito estar sola… ¿no te importa si te dejo un rato aquí moly?...

MOLY: No te preocupes serena… necesitas estar sola para que pienses las cosas… y no hagas ninguna tontería entiendes serena

SERENA: Si moly gracias por comprenderme… voy a dar una vuelta… y nos vemos después a las nueve en el parque no. 10… talvez ya estaré con darien… ¿¿si??

MOLY: Mejor me voy a casa de mis papás y mañana nos vemos esta bien…

SERENA: Bueno, entonces mañana paso por ti para que vallamos de compras adiós moly…. Adiós andrew, a ver si mañana te veo… te cuidas…

ANDREW: Tú también serena y ya no estés tristes… tendrás que recibir a darien con una gran sonrisa…

SERENA: Si claro…

'_En cuanto serena salió llorando mina y lita salieron de su escondite tristes de ver a serena así de mal'_

ANDREW: Mina!!... Lita!!... Estaban escuchando?

MINA: Si… lo sentimos… es que…

LITA: Es que estábamos preocupadas por serena… y cuando la vimos nos escondimos para escuchar todo…

MOLY: Saben como esta serena… y aun así no se dignan a hablar con ella… porque…

MINA: Porque sentimos que ella no quería hablar con nosotras… y la única que no quiere hablar con serena es rei… y bueno…

ANDREW: Ella está triste porque ustedes son así con ella… pero a la vez esta feliz porque darien regresa hoy y se va a ir a vivir cerca de donde vive serena…

LITA: Y a que hora regresa darien… a la mejor tenemos la oportunidad de hablar con serena y darien a la mejor nos ayuda… aunque creo que ya sabe verdad…

ANDREW: Eso es cierto… darien ya sabe… el esta en el aeropuerto a las 7:00pm, pero serena lo iba a esperar en su departamento de ahorita, o al menos tengo entendido que en eso habían quedado los dos… así que pueden hablar con darien entes de que vea a serena… no creen.

MINA: Tienes toda la razón andrew… vamos lita ay que ir con amy y rei a decirles lo que paso y también… corre lita… gracias andrew, gracias moly…

LITA: Tienes razón… adiós chicos...

ANDREW: adiós y suerte…

MOLY: Adiós chicas que tengan suerte…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------****--------**

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

**No tengo mucho que decir, espero que hayan leído Pelea Por Un Amor, además, es una historia hecha para ustedes que deseaban que continuara este fanfic, el final no esta escrito todavía pero ya definido.**

**Este fanfic apenas va por su capitulo 17 que aún no logro terminar de escribir por falta de inspiración. En fin, espero sus reviews. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	2. 02 La disculpa y ¿El perdón?

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

**Aquí les subo de capitulo 2. Gracias de todas formas por leerlo. Espero disfruten de esta parte...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Pelea Por Un Amor**

**By SerenityMoon01**

**CAPITULO 2**

"**La disculpa y… ¿El Perdón?"**

'_En otro planeta lejos de la tierra… tres sailors se encaminaban con su princesa ya que les había mandado llamar…'_

FIGHTER¿Se le ofrece algo, princesa?

KAKYUU: Si fighter, quiero hablar con ustedes, quiero que dejen de ser sailors, ustedes deben vivir una vida normal…

MAKER: No entiendo eso que dice…

KAKYUU: Es una decisión que tome hace unos días…

HELER: Porque decidió hacer eso… princesa…

KAKYUU: Se los explicare… ustedes fueron capaces de salvar la tierra, nuestro planeta y el resto del universo de sailor galaxia y quiero que vivan una vida normal como todas las personas normales, pero tome una decisión ustedes decidirán donde quieren vivir, es decir, decidirán si quieren vivir aquí o en la tierra, ya que en aquel planeta dejaron mucha gente que aprecian…

FIGHTER: Pero nuestro deber es protegerla a usted…

KAKYUU: Esa ya no es su obligación desde este momento… me harían feliz si viven una vida normal… piensen donde quieren vivir y me dicen…

STARLIGHTS: Si princesa…

MAKER: Que hacemos, no podemos aceptar lo que dice la princesa…

HELER: Pero ya tomo una decisión y no podemos contradecir a nuestra princesa… que dices fighter…

FIGHTER: Pues debemos decidir ahora… y pues en mi caso quiero vivir en la tierra y estar con mi bombón aunque sea solo como amigos, ya que ella tiene a su novio…

MAKER: No te importará estar con serena aunque tenga novio… acaso… estarás bien soportando verla con su novio…

FIGHTER: Claro que si, además yo solo quiero que mi bombón sea feliz… ya sea con su novio o… conmigo… pero ya les di mi propuesta ustedes que dicen…

HELER: Pues yo quiero seguir viviendo en la tierra ya que quiero a una persona que me robo el corazón…

MAKER: pues es mayoría… aunque voy a extrañar a este planeta, pero tengo cosas que hacer haya…

HELER: entonces ya se ha decidido… viviremos en la tierra…

FIGHTER: Entonces… vamos con la princesa y le diremos sobre nuestra decisión…

'_Se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde estaba su princesa y ahí le comentaron sobre su decisión'_

FIGHTER: Princesa… ya regresamos…

KAKYUU: Y bien… en donde decidieron vivir… cual han escogido… este planeta o la tierra…

MAKER: La tierra princesa… hemos decidido vivir para siempre en el planeta tierra…

KAKYUU: Entonces empecemos con lo planeado…

HELER: Antes princesa… si no es molestia… como nos va a quitar el poder de sailors…

KAKYUU: Pues veras… ya eh escogido a tres nuevos elegidos para que se conviertan en ustedes así que no se preocupen por eso solo tienen que entregar sus estrellas a los elegidos…Así que pasen los elegidos…

'_Tres personas salieron y ellos se quitaron la transformación y se la entregaron e estos nuevos guerreros, en cuanto entregaron su estrella de transformación ellos perdieron todos sus poderes y la princesa los transportó al planeta tierra. Mientras tanto en el templo, estaba rei, mina, amy y lita platicando sobre serena…'_

MINA: No les mentimos, vimos a serena en los videojuegos… platicaba con andrew y moly… según darien llega hoy y sugiero que vallamos por el al aeropuerto, total serena no va ha estar…

REI: No mina… yo no pienso ir… serena nos abandonó… y es por eso que…

_(INTERRUMPIÓ LITA A REI)_

LITA: No seas tonta rei!!!… es nuestra oportunidad de arreglar el asunto con serena… y es que la verdad… nosotras tuvimos la culpa…

AMY: Es cierto lo que dice lita… nosotros fuimos egoístas con serena… además ella quería una vida normal desde hace mucho tiempo… ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?

REI: Si lo recuerdo, pero… no puedo ver a serena… si la veo soy capas de…

MINA: Rei!!!!... entonces has lo que quieras yo si voy a ir a solucionar el asunto, yo si reconozco que me equivoque…

REI: pero mina… es que…

LITA: Lo sabía rei… tu siempre has estado en contra de lo que decida serena… y nosotras por seguirte perdimos a serena… la persona que nos sacó de nuestra soledad… espero que entiendas algún día que te equivocaste con ella…

MINA: no tiene caso lita hablar con rei… es una obstinada y egoísta… que solo piensa en ella… vamonos lita… y amy… vas o acaso… vas a actuar como rei…

AMY: No chicas… quiero a serena como si fuera mi hermana y además…se que me equivoque… adiós rei…

REI: Chicas… no se vallan… por favor…

'_Rei se quedó sola, lloraba como nunca, sabía que se había equivocado, pero mejor espero a ver que pasaba y después iría a hablar ella sola con serena. Al mismo tiempo serena estaba llegando al departamento que aun ocupaba darien, iba muy triste porque quería que las chicas la entendieran tarde o temprano, pero quería estar con ellas cosa que ni darien ni los demás sabían...'_

SERENA: Ah!!!... me siento sola… pero que importa estando con mi darien estaré bien… aunque por dentro esté triste por las chicas no importará si estoy con el…

VOZ: No hables así… ellas son lo más importante que tienes y no las puedes dejar ir…

SERENA: Quien es?... quien esta ahí?...

'_Una voz se escucho en lo oscuro eran dos personas que le estaban hablando…'_

HARUKA: Hola cabeza de bombón… Porque tan triste

SERENA: Haruka…

MICHIRU: Hola serena… no digas eso si…

SERENA: Michiru… que alegría verlas de nuevo hace un año que no se nada de ustedes… desde que me fui a vivir cerca de la universidad…

HARUKA: Porque dices esas palabras… te vas a enfermar si sigues triste…

SERENA: no es que… saben que tuve el problema con las chicas y me sentí triste por eso… pero también me llego ayer una noticia…

MICHIRU: A sí… y cual es… se ve que es buena ya que te pusiste alegre rápido…

SERENA: A si es… es una noticia alegre y es que darien… regresa hoy…

HARUKA: Que bueno… así ya no estarás triste me alegra… y por cierto hacia donde te diriges cabeza de bombón…

SERENA: A casa de darien es que nos quedamos de ver ay en vez de que valla al aeropuerto…

MICHIRU: Pero que alegría la tuya al saber que darien llega de Estados Unidos…

SERENA: Si… bueno me voy porque ya es tarde y si no… no llego… nos vemos luego…

HARUKA: Adiós cabeza de bombón…te cuidas…

MICHIRU: Adiós serena

HARUKA: Me alegra que cabeza de bombón esté feliz…

MICHIRU: Es verdad… hace días que esta triste pero al fin eso se le quitará… pero que te parece si nos vamos…

HARUKA: Tienes razón vamonos…

"_Mientras las amy, lita y mina estaban llegando al aeropuerto ya que estaba a punto de llegar Darien de Estados Unidos"_

AMY: Chicas creen que Darien nos quiera ayudar a reconciliarnos con serena… es que…

LITA: No te preocupes amy, darien nos va ayudar con estos problemas…

MINA: Si amy… además ya se como decirle y… le vamos a decir que primero hable con ella, aunque creo que ya lo ah de ver hecho pero no importa…

"_Se acercaba el avión donde darien venia y las chicas lo estaban esperando en las escaleras para recibirlo"_

MINA: Chicas… ahí viene darien vamos con el…

LITA: Darien!!!... por acá…

DARIEN: Chicas… como están…

AMY: Bien… bueno mas o menos…

DARIEN: Por que?...

MINA: Porque serena está enojada con nosotras desde hace un año… y es que la verdad si estuvimos mal… fuimos unas egoístas…

DARIEN: Ah!!!... es por eso… pero no se preocupen yo me encargaré de este problema…

LITA: Acaso… serena ya te había contado lo que sucedió…

DARIEN: Si y no se preocupen yo he hablado con ella… es por eso que estos días ah estado triste y pensativa… pero vengan a mi casa ella me esta esperando ahí… y le diré que hable con ustedes…

AMY: Gracias darien pero… y si no quiere hablar con nosotras… que vamos a hacer…

DARIEN: No se preocupen, por eso yo me encargaré…

TODAS: Esta bien… vamos…

'_Tomaron un taxi y se fueron a casa de darien y llegando hay el les dice que lo esperen tantito afuera de su casa para hablar con serena, abrió la puerta y encontró a serena dormida abrazando su foto, la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despertó…'_

SERENA: Darien ya regresaste… que feliz estoy… te extrañe demasiado…

DARIEN: Serena… te extrañe demasiado y me alegra verte…

SERENA: a mi también… te amo darien…

DARIEN: te amo serena… pero… tengo que hablar contigo…

'_darien se había puesto serio y serena se preocupó, pensó que darien iba a terminar con ella pero darien le iba a hablar sobre las chicas y ella…'_

SERENA: de que se trata… te pusiste muy serio…

DARIEN: Serena… que paso con las chicas… porque no has hablado con ellas ya te había dicho que hablaras con ellas y no lo has hecho…

SERENA: como sabes que no eh hablado con ellas… acaso…

DARIEN: si ellas están afuera… quieren hablar contigo… están muy tristes porque no les hablas…

SERENA: Ellas son las que se niegan a hablar conmigo… no se porque ahora vienen a hablar conmigo… y es que yo ya no tengo porque hablar con ellas además… si estoy contigo no me importa nada… ni ellas… ahora pienso así…

DARIEN: No serena ellas te quieren y por si fuera poco llevan una larga amistad para que la rompan así como así… habla con ellas

SERENA: No darien…

DARIEN: Si no es por ellas… habla con ellas por mí… por favor…

SERENA: Esta bien… hablaré con ellas… pero solo por que tú me lo pides eh…

DARIEN: Gracias princesita… por eso te amo tanto… ahora les hablo… espera un momento…

'_darien se dirigió a la puerta que estaba entre abierta y les dijo que pasarán…'_

DARIEN: ahora vengo serena… voy a comprar algo de cenar…

SERENA: si… te esperaré aquí…

AMY: Lo siento serena…

LITA: Si… no quisimos hacerte sentir mal pero… no queríamos que nos vieras nada más los fines de semana y la verdad fuimos egoístas contigo…

MINA: además llevamos años de amigas… hemos pasado muchas cosas difíciles y no podemos estar lejos de ti…

SERENA: Pero si ustedes no querían hablar conmigo porque vienen ahora y me dicen que las perdone…

MINA: No te negábamos lo que pasa es que siempre estábamos en la nevaría y por eso no nos estábamos en casa… además tu nunca nos diste ni tu dirección ni tu numero de teléfono… ¿lo recuerdas?

SERENA: Jajaja es cierto… lo siento chicas fui terca también pero les pido que entiendan mi sueño… además las dos cosas que más deseo estarán cerca de mí…

AMY: Que quieres decir con tus dos deseos…

SERENA: Si darien se va a cambiar a un departamento cerca de mi universidad y de un hospital que esta por ahí… más aparte de mi casa…

LITA: que bueno serena me da mucho gusto que eso pase…

SERENA: gracias chicas pero saben…

MINA: te extrañamos mucho serena…

SERENA: yo también las extrañe mucho y las quiero amigas…

TODAS: Nosotras también serena… te queremos mucho…

SERENA: Rei sigue… enojada conmigo ¿verdad?...

AMY: No te preocupes ella piensa en hablar contigo desde hace unos días… pero no sabe como…

'_Al mismo tiempo darien iba caminando a comprar algo de cenar, cuando esta de regreso en el departamento ve a las chicas y a serena riendo y se pone feliz'_

DARIEN: Ya llegue chicas… y por lo que veo ya arreglaron sus diferencias… verdad

MINA: Si darien… ya se solucionó todo, bueno… nada más falta rei pero se que ella quiere hablar con serena…

DARIEN: Por eso no hay problemas… mañana voy a hablar con rei y serena me acompañará no es así serena…

SERENA: Bueno… si… y después de hablar con rei… podemos ir con moly… es que me quedé de ver con ella…

DARIEN: Hay… esta bien serena… a parte… tengo que arreglar algunas cosas después de eso…

AMY: Bueno entonces nos vamos…

LITA: Si tenemos que llegar a casa… aparte se esta haciendo tarde…

MINA: Y si caminamos tan tarde nos puede pasar algo en la calle…

SERENA: bueno chicas se cuidan…

AMY, LITA. MINA: Adiós serena…

'Yéndose las chicas, darien y serena se quedaron solos en el departamento y comenzaron a platicar de cómo les había ido a los dos en ese año… cuando de repente… serena abraza a darien y se queda dormida… el al vio de manera tierna y amorosa y la recostó sobre la cama… después le dio un beso en la frente…y se acostó en el sofá. Cuando era de día el sol estaba radiando sus rayos hacia serena, quien despertó extrañada…'

SERENA: Pero donde… estoy… estoy en casa… en casa de darien… pero y el…

DARIEN: Como dormiste princesita

SERENA: bien, pero y tu… donde dormiste

DARIEN: en el sofá, no te preocupes… pero ya estas lista para ir con rei?

SERENA: eh… bueno… es que… tengo unas cosas que hacer y es que… ya había quedado con moly desde ayer… y bueno…

DARIEN: pero dime cuando vas a hablar con rei

SERENA: mañana… mañana hablo con ella… pero ya me tengo que ir

DARIEN: esta bien pero ya dijiste lo que ibas a hacer… no quedes mal eh!

"_En ese momento serena se despide de darien con un beso muy tierno, y después se va…"_

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 2**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Espero sus comentarios porque son importante para mi, tambien pueden leerlo desde www . fanfics . es (Todo junto)


	3. 03 La llegada de Seiya, Taiki y Yaten

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

**Aquí les subo de capitulo 3, espero que les guste así como también sus reviews.**

**Este capitulo todavía tiene la primera forma en que empecé a escribir, espero que les guste este capitulo y aqui contesto los reviews que me dejaron y gracias Satinne y pss por ayudarme:**

**Satinne: esta un poco loca la historia de principio a final jajaja, pero vas a ver como todo empieza a inclinarse hacia un lado y despues hacia el otro, es una historia que no va a tener un final definido desde antes así que todo será un misterio. En cuanto a las chicas, pues está entre que las perdonará y no... ya veras tambien porque lo digo mas adelante...**

**pss: Se escucha tonto, jajaja yo tambien opino lo mismo pero serena tendrá mas problemas de lo que se aparenta en un principio... todo con el paso de los capitulos lo verás.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Pelea Por Un Amor**

**By SerenityMoon01**

**CAPITULO 3  
****La llegada de Seiya, Taiki y Yaten**

"_Serena llegó a su casa, se bañó, se cambió y salió corriendo a la casa de moly. Al mismo tiempo en el parque no. 10"_

TAIKI: Bueno… al fin llegamos

YATEN: Si… que bueno, ya extrañaba muchas cosas de este mundo

SEIYA: Si que bueno… la verdad es que ya extrañaba a mi bombón…

TAIKI: Bueno… mejor vamos a buscar a las chicas para saludarlas

SEIYA: Si, vamos!... pero… tengo el presentimiento que mi bombón no va a estar con ellas…

YATEN: Porque lo dices, si sabemos muy bien que ellas son muy buenas amigas y siempre se apoyan en las buenas y en las malas

TAIKI: Yaten tiene razón, no te preocupes no pudo haber pasado nada su amistad es muy fuerte

SEIYA: tienen razón… pero bueno vamos al templo ahí deben de estar… a parte tengo ganas de ver a mi bombón

"_Los tres se dirigieron hacia al Templo __Hikawa y por otro lado serena llegaba a casa de moly__"_

SERENA: Buenos señora¿se encontrará moly en casa?

MAMA DE MOLY: Si por supuesto serena ahora le hablo… Moly te habla serena!

SERENA: Gracias señora… Hola moly!

MOLY: hola serena¿pasa algo?

SERENA: mmm… te quería pedir un pequeño un favor

MOLY: Si dime serena…

SERENA: Bueno es que te pido que si te llegan a pedir mi dirección no se la des a nadie y menos a las chicas por favor

MOLY: Hay serena… esta bien pero no es correcto

SERENA: Hay moly no seas así… y gracias por el favor nos vemos tengo que descansar porque hoy llega mi maestro de estados unidos y el lunes tenemos un examen importante… adiós moly

MOLY: Si serena… hasta el lunes y ya perdona a tus amigas!

SERENA: Lo pensaré… adiós!

"_Y en el templo __Hikawa__"_

REI: Sabía que no iba a llegar, ella jamás me hablará de nuevo

LITA: Supongo que a nosotras tampoco nos perdonará

MINA: Se supone que ella ya nos había perdonado ayer, pero…

AMY: Si nos hubiera perdonado nos hubiera dado tan siquiera su dirección y no lo hizo

LITA: Pero y a la mejor todavía esta dolida por lo que sucedió

REI: Es una tonta, nunca se le quitará… pero que piensa… cree que todos le perdonarán ese carácter que tiene…

VOZ: Hola chicas… de que hablan

VOZ2: Y donde esta serena

"_Todas se quedaron boquiabiertas al verlos… pero estaban felices de que ellos estuvieran en la tierra de regreso"_

REI Y MINA¡¡¡Chicos!!!

AMY: Pero que hacen aquí

LITA: por fin regresaron…

TAIKI: Claro y ya nos quedaremos a vivir en este lugar

YATEN: Hola chicas y de quien hablan… claro si se puede saber

SEIYA: Y donde esta serena… donde esta bombón…

"_Las chicas estaban serias y no tuvieron de otra mas que contarles lo sucedido y al terminar…"_

SEIYA: Lo sabía… les dije que tenía un presentimiento…

TAIKI: Pues no entiendo porque la trataron así

AMY: No queríamos que se fuera, pero…

YATEN: Pues yo hubiera reaccionado igual que serena si me hicieran lo que le hicieron

REI: Pues veo que no entienden nada…

SEIYA: Bueno ya… ahora lo que debemos hacer es buscar alguien que tenga la dirección de bombón para solucionar este asunto…

LITA: Ah ya se… Moly va con ella en la misma universidad… porque no le pedimos a ella su dirección…

MINA: Que buena idea, vamos chicos

TODOS¡¡Vamos!!

"_Al llegar a casa de moly"_

MOLY: hola chicas, pasa algo _(estaba preocupada al verlas así de serias)_

AMY: Bueno… es que… veníamos a ver si nos podrías dar la dirección de la casa de serena…

MOLY: chicas lo siento mucho… pero no puedo darles su dirección porque…

MINA: Ella te pidió que no nos dieras su dirección ¿no es así?

LITA: Si tienes razón esa debe ser la situación…

MOLY: Claro chicas, no les puedo dar su dirección porque ella me lo pidió

REI _(enojada):_ ¡¡¡Pero que dices!!! Serena tonta, en que piensa esa cabeza de chorlito

LITA: Tranquila rei… no le grites a moly ella no tiene nada que ver en esto…

REI: Tienes razón… lo siento moly es que no puedo pensar en estos momentos

MOLY: no te preocupes te entiendo… pero ya me tengo que ir porque tengo que estudiar adiós chicas

CHICAS: adiós moly

"_Las cuatro se dirigieron con los chicos"_

SEIYA: Que paso chicas por que tan serias

REI: Es que la tonta de serena…

AMY _(interrumpió)_: No le digas así…

LITA: Es que al parecer serena le dijo a moly que no le diera la dirección de su casa a nadie y menos a nosotras

MINA: Así es… Y creo que ayer no nos perdonó en cierto punto… pero mejor vamos con andrew el nos podrá dar la dirección…

LITA: Tienes razón esa es buena opción…

TAIKI: No es por ser aguafiestas pero que tal No es por ser aguafiestas pero que tal si tampoco les da la dirección… mejor vamos a la universidad de ella y vemos si podemos pedir su dirección…

YATEN: Es buena idea… nosotros tres vamos a ver a la universidad y ustedes busquen por aquí les parece

CHICAS: Claro que si

SEIYA: Entonces empecemos a buscar y nos vemos mañana en el templo les parece

TODOS: Si, claro que si

"_En ese momento al entrar a la universidad serena se tropieza con alguien"_

SERENA: Quien será esta persona que estará conmigo enseñándome

"_En ese momento al entrar a la universidad choca con un hombre guapo"_

SERENA¡Ay!... Porque no te fija por donde vas…

HOMBRE: Yo debería decir lo mismo ibas distraída… pero dime…como te llamas…

SERENA: Tsukino… serena tsukino…

HOMBRE: Tu eres serena tsukino?... mucho gusto yo soy jean y espero que nos llevemos bien en este tiempo…

SERENA: Tu eres jean?... el que viene de estados unidos para ser mi maestro?

JEAN: Si yo soy, pero te invito un helado, ya hable con el director y justamente iba a tu casa para que platicáramos de lo que vamos ah hacer en todo este tiempo…

SERENA: Si, esta bien acepto, vamos…

JEAN: Entonces vamos…

SERENA: Si…

"_En cuanto serena y Jean dieron la vuelta hacia la nevería los chicos llegaron y entraron a preguntarle a una secretaria…"_

SEIYA: Disculpe señorita nos podría decir donde vive la alumna serena tsukino?

SECRETARIA: lo siento esa información no se la puedo dar son las reglas de la universidad

SEIYA: Bueno gracias de todos modos

SECRETARIA: No se preocupa, y por cierto ella iba a ir a la nevería que esta dando la vuelta a la derecha de la calle

SEIYA: Gracias por su información señorita…

"_Al salir de la universidad"_

SEIYA: Y ahora que hacemos…

TAIKI: Pues no hay de otra vamos a esa nevería que dijo esa secretaria

YATEN: Vamos tal vez la encontremos y podamos hablar con ella

SEIYA: Pues que esperan vamos

TAIKI Y YATEN: Si vamos

"_Al llegar a la nevería"_

SEIYA: Ahí esta y esta con este tipo ese debe de ser el que vino de estados unidos…

TAIKI: Pues así no sabremos de que están hablando, mejor vamos mas cerca de ellos y escondernos para saber de que hablan…

YATEN: Pues vamos porque si no me voy

SEIYA: Entonces vamos a aquel sitio

TAIKI Y YATEN¡Si!

"_Mientras ellos se escondían y escuchaban…en la mesa de serena y jean"_

JEAN: jajajaja…. Pero oye una pregunta

SERENA: Si, dime

JEAN: Porque escogiste periodismo de carrera…

"_Serena contestó seria al principio"_

SERENA: Bueno… al principio creí que me había gustado la carrera pero pasaron muchas cosas y creí que seria un escape… pero después entendí que era mi sueño el poder viajar por todos lados y otros países, la verdad me encanta esta carrera…

"_Cuando dijo esta última palabra sacó su risa de es que estaba feliz por lo que quería estudiar…"_

SERENA: A parte mi novio esta trabajando así que no tiene mucho tiempo para mi ni yo para el ya que estoy estudiando mucho

JEAN: Ya veo, entonces ya tenemos los planes para este tiempo, y bueno nos vamos te llevo a tu casa si quieres

SERENA: Si gracias, jean…

JEAN: no te preocupes es un gusto con una mujer como tu

"_Serena se sonrojo un poco mientras los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos por las respuestas de serena que no podían creer que fuera la misma serena que conocieron en su estancia en la tierra y por eso decidieron seguirlos hasta su casa. Al llegar a la casa de serena…"_

SERENA: Gracias jean… mañana te veo, pero a que hora…

JEAN: No hay problema tomate mañana libre el lunes te paso a recoger después de clases, de acuerdo?

SERENA: Si claro, entonces hasta el lunes

JEAN: Hasta el lunes entonces, te cuidas

"_Jean se despidió de serena con un beso en la mejilla_"

SERENA: Tu también, adiós

"_Serena se sonrojó porque jean se despedía de ella dándole un beso en la mejilla y no era de esperarse la reacción de serena pues jean era un chico alto, ojos azules, güero y rubio… Esto ocasionó que seiya sintiera celos y en cuanto se fue Jean sella salió y alcanzó a serena"_

SEIYA: Hola bombón, como estas?

SERENA (sorprendida): Seiya pero que haces aquí en la tierra…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 3**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

**Aqui aparece un nuevo personaje, "Jean" pero... ¿Quién es él? y ya hicieron aparicion de nuevo ¿Seiya? pero... ¿Qué hacen de vuelta? Todo aclarado en proximos dos capitulos...**


	4. 04 Encuentro inesperadoNuevo Enemigo

**Aclaraciones del capitulo: **

Aquí les subo el capitulo 4, Gracias por apoyarme en este fanfic, todavía sigo pensando en que más poner en el capitulo 17 para poder tenerlo preparado para ustedes pero bueno, eso es lo de menos, solo espero que me sigan hasta el final de la historia de Pelea Por Un Amor. Por cierto, aqui ya cambia la escritura, ahora más descrito y con participación de voz de cada personaje, cambios de escenarios, entre otras cosas. Espero les guste

En todo caso, aqui dejo contestados los reviews del capitulo anterior y gracias por cada uno de ellos

**Satinne**: Hola satinne, pues ahora es donde empieza lo interesante, así que tienes que leer para saber que pasa. Gracias por tu review.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Pelea Por Un Amor**

**By SerenityMoon01**

**CAPITULO 4**

**Un encuentro inesperado… "Un nuevo enemigo a llegado"**

Seiya.- Hola bombón¿Cómo has estado todo este tiempo?

Serena al oír esa voz que le llamó volteo rápidamente sorprendida y con una gran sonrisa llena de alegría e inmensa felicidad al ver a su 'amigo'- ¡Seiya!... ¿Pero que haces en la tierra?

Seiya.- Ya vez… Regresamos y ahora si nos vamos a quedar definitivamente en la tierra a vivir

Serena.- ¡Que bien!... y por cierto… ¿Ya tienen donde quedarse?

Seiya.- Todavía no… Pensábamos en quedarnos en un hotel pero ya es tarde

Serena.- Tienes razón… Ya sé… Y porque no se quedan en mi casa, ya que tiene tres cuartos más…

Seiya.- ¿Lo dices en serio bombón?

Serena.- Si y ya mañana buscan un lugar donde puedan vivir… ¿Qué te parece?

Seiya le respondió con una dulce y tierna sonrisa.- Gracias bombón eres muy dulce y amable, siempre piensas en los demás en vez de ti.

Serena se ruboriza un poco de sus mejillas al escuchar esas palabras y al ver esa sonrisa de seiya… agarro y con su mano derecha en la cabeza.- No como crees, para nada, solo quiero ayudarles para que no se preocupen de estar buscando un lugar en donde dormir

Seiya.- No… en serio… gra… gracias bombón…

Serena.- no importa, pero… que esperamos para entrar a la casa y así me platicaran todo lo que ha pasado con ustedes… que te parece

Seiya.- claro, por supuesto solo deja que vengan si? Es que están por allá…

Serena.- si por supuesto

Seiya llamó a taiki y a yaten con un grito y con una seña que hizo con la mano para no dejar a serena sola.- Yaten, Taiki vengan para acá!!!

Ellos caminaron hasta donde estaban serena y seiya para saludarla y al llegar con ellos saludan a serena con una gran sonrisa y serena los abrazo con gran alegría cosa que les causo mucha alegría

Taiki.- Hola serena!

Yaten.- hola serena como estas!

Serena.- Taiki!, Yaten! Como están, como les ha ido

Taiki.- que alegría nos da verte, pero dinos que has hecho

Serena.- será mejor que entren a mi casa, asi podremos platicar, comer algo y podrán quedarse en lo que encuentran lugar donde se queden, y no acepto un no por respuesta

Taiki y Yaten.- Pues entonces no nos queda otra opción!

Seiya.- bien entonces vamos a dentro

Taiki, Yaten y Serena.- si! Vamos!

Iban saliendo del elevador en el piso donde vive serena, y al llegar a la puerta ella la abre y entran, los chicos al observar su casa se sorprendieron… ella lo había decorado con muchas fotos las cuales eran de sus amigas, su familia, darien etc.… también tenia pinturas de michiru que le habían regalado en su cumpleaños, sus sillones eran color azul claro, la cocina era un poco grande y para dirigirse a los cuartos había un pasillo que llevaba a los cuatro cuartos que estaba dos del lado derecho y dos del lado izquierdo, al fondo del pasillo había un baño y en el cuarto de serena había otro ambos baños eran lindos…

Yaten.- increíble departamento!

Taiki.- tienes razón seiya… es increíble….

Seiya.- si es cierto serena… tu departamento esta muy bonito, como quisiera tener uno así.- desmayo simultáneo

Yaten.- seiya deja de estar diciendo disparates

Seiya.- como dijiste!!

Taiki.- ya no empiecen a pelear otra vez

Serena.- taiki tiene razón chicos, pero mejor siéntense y ahora vengo voy a prepara algo para que comamos, ahora vengo…

Seiya.- Si bombón aquí te esperaremos.- ellos entran a la sala y empiezan a ver todas las fotos que tiene de todas sus amigas y de darien… en ese momento seiya observa una foto en la que están ellos también y sonríen al ver que también los había puesto en un marco.- ya vieron chicos esta foto?

Taiki.- si seiya en esa foto también estamos nosotros con todas ellas y darien

Yaten.-es cierto, recuerdo que fue ese mismo día antes de partir, después que derrotamos a sailor galaxia… es muy dulce de su parte seguir conservando esta foto con todos nosotros…

Serena iba entrando a al comedor que estaba junto a la sala y escucho lo que habían dicho y con una gran sonrisa tierna y dulce, una sonrisa que solamente ella les daba les respondió.- Esa foto es muy especial.- Ellos voltearon al escuchar su voz.- ya que en ella todos mis amigos que más quiero y darien están en ella ya que en esa batalla peleamos muy duro y una gr5an amistad se formó, fue por eso que les pedí que se tomaran esa foto con nosotros.- ellos se miraron entre si y se pusieron felices al escucharla.- pero bueno mejor hay que sentarnos para comer, ya esta listo, y no quiero que rechacen mi comida, porque ya cocino bien y si no me creen pruébenla.

Los tres se miraron entre si al escuchar que ella ya sabia cocinar y les ganó un poco la risa pues cuando recién la conocieron no sabia hacer nada y más aparte sacaba malas calificaciones en todos los exámenes…

Serena con una cara retadora y medio molesta por sus risas les dice.- Que les parece gracioso… ah! Ya se, piensan que todavía no se cocinar… pues están equivocados muchachitos… no saben nada de mi ahora, es más estoy segura de que no reconocerían a esta mueva serena, y pues es natural porque el tiempo que eh estado viviendo sola eh aprendido muchas cosas que ni siquiera se imaginan pero en fin… para que se den cuenta porque no mejor se sientan y prueban la comida, estoy segura que se llevarán una gran sorpresa…

Los tres se sentaron después de lo que serena les dijo y probaron la comida, ella había preparado arroz y bolas de carne… pasó el tiempo de la comida ellos se quedaron sin habla y con una cara de sorpresa al ver que lo que había dicho era verdad y de inmediato comenzaron a decir que les había gustado la comida

Taiki.- pues tenías razón serena, esto si esta delicioso

Yaten.- es cierto serena además de que ya se ven de buen aspecto y en verdad estuvo delicioso

Seiya.- bombón esto si estuvo delicioso, en serio lo que dicen mis hermanos es verdad, se ve y esta deliciosa la comida que preparas y me gustó de veras… no cabe duda de que te volviste una mujer que cocina delicioso, de buenos gustos para haber decorado de esta manera tu departamento que además es digno para una princesa como tu.- al decirle esto le guiñó el ojo y le dio una sonrisa picara y provocó que serena se sonrojara

Serena.- ya tampoco es para que digan tantas cosas de ese tipo.- los chicos se comenzaron ah reír de lo que había dicho serena y se sonrojo un poco más.- ya!... mejor les enseñare sus habitaciones para que se acomoden y después podremos platicar les parece?- ellos asintieron con la cabeza y serena los llevó al pasillo de las habitaciones.- bueno pues esta primera puerta de la izquierda es mi cuarto, la puerta del fondo, la que esta en frente del pasillo es el baño y ustedes pueden ocupar las otras tres habitaciones que son la de la izquierda después de la mía y las dos de la derecha, en lo que se acomodan yo iré a ponerme algo más cómodo para poder platicar a gusto.

Seiya ocupó el cuarto después de la habitación de serena, taiki la primera del lado derecho y taiki la que esta a lado del cuarto de yaten… después de un par de minutos salieron los chicos y se sentaron en la sala… después salió serena con una blusa de tirantes color azul claro y unos pantalones deportivos color negro el cual era pegado y a la cadera, lo cual dejó ver que ya era toda una mujer, provocando que los chicos se pusieran un poco rojos al admirar su belleza… ella se sentó en uno de los sillones al lado de yaten y empezaron a platicar…

Yaten.- oye serena y como te va en la escuela… y como es que lograste entrar a una de las mejores universidades de Japón…

Serena.- bueno comencemos por tu segunda pregunta… cuando se fueron ustedes y salimos de primero de preparatoria las chicas y yo, entendí que no podía seguir así, es decir reprobando a cada rato y sin saber nada de quehacer en la casa así que comencé a estudiar en las vacaciones con el pretexto de que había salido con mis papás y mi hermano a pasar las vacaciones… y cuando entramos a la escuela empecé a llegar temprano a la escuela cosa que a las chicas sorprendió pues ya sabrán que siempre llegaba tarde a clases… pero eso no es todo mi mamá me empezó a dar clases de cocina… y todo sobre como hacer la limpieza del hogar… cuando se acercaron los exámenes me puse a estudiar mucho, y cuando sacaron las calificaciones ellas no lo podían creer que mis calificaciones habían sido de ochenta y noventa… así pasó en segundo y tercero de preparatoria, cuando llegó el resultado del examen para entrar a la universidad después de haber estudiado tanto, así fueron las calificaciones de todas: Amy obtuvo 1200 puntos obvio por ser la más inteligente de todas, mina obtuvo 695, lita obtuvo 770 y rei se quedó con 700… mientras que yo saque mil puntos poniéndome abajo del puntaje de amy a nivel nacional.- los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que iba diciendo, no se esperaron tan alta puntuación en el resultado que había sacado serena… y ella continuó con su historia.- de repente me llegó una beca para estudiar en esta escuela, y yo acepté por que es la carrera que quería, periodismo y es por eso que me mudé a esta parte de la ciudad para estar más cerca de la escuela, ahora ya estudio más y saco de noventa a noventa y seis puntos, que junto con mi amiga moly somos las primeras en las listas de resultados… esa ha sido mi vida desde que se fueron

No lo puedo creer serena, se ve que nos hemos perdido de muchas cosas en estos años que no estuvimos aquí y mírate ahora ya has madurado bastante.- comentó taiki con una cara de sorprendido por que no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo y en especial de serena pero no pudo guardar silencio al preguntar por las chicas.- y por cierto serena que pasó con las chicas en donde se fueron a estudiar

El rostro de serena se tornó triste cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los chicos cosa que le molestó a seiya pero a la vez curiosidad.- taiki ya viste como la pusiste? No le hagas caso serena, pero si podrías explicarnos lo que pasó con las chicas.- ella asintió con la cabeza y empezó a relatar la historia (capitulo 1) cosa que la puso muy triste, sus ojos se cristalizaron y yaten de inmediato la abrazó

No puedo creer que las chicas se portaran tan egoístas, eso no es justo para una persona como tu.- yaten respondió molesto pero triste por ver a serena así.

Es verdad lo que dice yaten eso fue injusto para ti.- respondió taiki.

Seiya por su parte mejor contestó algo que les pareció mejor para ella.- que te parece si mejor vamos a descansar bombón es mejor para ti, y ya mañana veremos que hacemos esta bien.-

Serena respondió a su pregunta diciéndole.- mejor que les parece si mañana me acompañan con moly es que ya había quedado de salir con ella más aparte que me va a ayudar con una tarea que tengo que hacer para la universidad, que les parece.

Yaten respondió que no podía porque iría a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba y taiki lo iba a acompañar, seiya por su parte aceptó acompañarla, así que después de hablar un rato cada quien se fue a su habitación y se durmieron… Al día siguiente serena se levanto como a las 7:30 a.m. se preparó un sándwich y una tasa de leche, se sentó en la computadora que tenía en su cuarto y empezó a realizar el inicio de la tarea que le habían dejado en la escuela para después llevársela a moly y la revisara...

**EN OTRO LUGAR LEJANO…**

El mal estaba planeando la estrategia para atacar el planeta tierra, ellos venían de un planeta muy lejano solo para conseguir un objetivo… había tres hombres, de los cuales no se sabía quienes eran y esto fue de lo que hablaron:

Hombre1.- Por fin es hora de conquistar la vía láctea entera… pero antes que nada tenemos que buscar a nuestro príncipe que ah estado dormido por mucho tiempo, y todo por culpa de la maldita familia de la luna…

Hombre2.- Tienes razón ya es hora de que nos venguemos de la familia de la luna, y después de la venganza…

Hombre3.- destruir a los guerreros que queden y conquistar la vía láctea entera, y esta vez no cometeremos errores como sus demás enemigos que han tenido

Hombre1.- es cierto todos los que quisieron apoderarse y destruirlos a todos los de la tierra y la vía láctea entera fracasaron, no merecía quedar con vida… pero ya déjense de pláticas, lo tenemos que conseguir ese cristal del universo…

Hombres2y3.- Si lo que ordenes…

Hombre1.- Entonces la misión será para kinoru, es tu oportunidad, ya sabes la misión y no falles…

Kinoru.- Si, cumpliré con mi misión…

Hombre1.- esta es tu primera victima, así que busca ese cristal y me lo traes.- Apareció de pronto un cristal de color negro con tonos púrpuras…

Kinoru.- claro, no fallaré…

Hombre1.- este bien ahora vete

**MÁS TARDE EN EL TEMPLO HIKAWA**

Amy, lita, mina, rei, taiki y yaten estaban platicando, todas las chicas estaban tristes, pero más rei que no sabía que hacer, quería buscar a serena y pedirle que la disculpara pero había algo que no la dejaba…taiki y yaten les habían contado toda la platica que habían tenido con serena sobre todo lo ocurrido…

Amy.- así que no quiere hablar todavía con nosotras

Mina.- parece que si amy y eso duele en serio

Lita.- pues entonces que vamos a hacer ahora chicas

Rei.- pues ya saben como es serena, terca y tonta, yo no soporto sus tonterías

Yaten se enojó por el comentario y le contestó muy fríamente a rei cosa que la dejó sorprendida.- pues sabes rei yo creo que ustedes ya no saben nada de serena y si vieran como se ah superado en todos los aspectos se sorprenderían así como nosotros lo hicimos

Taiki.- yaten ya déjala, y sabes que mejor ya hay que irnos tenemos cosas que hacer

Yaten.- tienes razón taiki… bueno chicas nos vemos después

Todas.- adiós chicos…

Yaten y Taiki salen del templo y se dirigían con su representante para que volvieran a cantar y formar el grupo Tree Lights…

Por la casa de moly seiya y serena iba caminando para ir a casa de moly a recogerla, serena se iba riendo de lo que seiya le iba diciendo cuando de pronto le hace una pregunta de las chicas la cual la puso triste…

Seiya.- bombón por cierto yo creo que hay una muy buena razón para que no busques a las chicas, porque no te creo que no las quieras perdonar, así que por favor dime la verdadera razón por la que no te acercas a ellas…

Serena se paró de repente y seiya lo notó… ella bajo la cabeza y apretó sus manos y con sus ojos humedecidos le respondió.- seiya… es que yo…

Seiya se acerca a serena poniéndose en frente de ella con una mirada triste.- que pasa bombón… no te pongas así por favor sólo quiero saber la verdadera razón por la cual no te acercas a las chicas…

Seiya es que yo...- serena alza su cara para ver a seiya a los ojos y se le escurrieron por sus mejillas dos lagrimas.- me voy a tener que ir a estados unidos muy pronto… es por eso que un maestro de comunicaciones especializado en periodismo vino desde estados unidos a Japón para que primero me enseñe aquí en nuestro país y después llevarme a estados unidos para empezar mi carrera en el otro continente…

Seiya vio que serena empezó a llorar mas y lo único que hizo fue atraerla hacia el para abrazarla y consolarla… después de unos momentos se acercó a su oído y le dijo unas palabras con una voz tierna.- Siempre estaré contigo, en todo lo que decidas aunque los demás no estén de acuerdo, pero yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado bombón.- serena se recargó en su pecho y comenzó a llorar con sus manos a la altura del pecho… pasaron unos momentos cuando oyeron un grito de auxilio.- Pero que rayos ocurre, que es lo que está pasando.-

Serena se separa de seiya y se quedó pensando "_esos gritos vienen de aquella dirección, quien podrá ser… o dios mío pero si esa voz es de…" _serena se alarmó y comenzó a correr _"es de moly, tengo que ayudarla"_

Serena a donde vas, espera.- seiya comienza a correr atrás de serena y al llegar a la casa de moly se esconden y ven por un momento la escena, en donde un extraño sujeto atacaba a moly el la paralizó lanzando un rayo de color gris que salió de su mano izquierda y después lanzó el cristal que cargaba hacia el pecho de aquella muchacha haciendo aparecer un cristal en forma de estrella pero esta tenia siete picos… seiya y serena se quedaron anonadados con lo que estaban presenciando… en ese momento serena menciona unas palabras…

Yo te ayudaré, sólo espera un momento moly.- serena sacó un broche de transformación.-ETERNAL SAILOR MOON… TRANSFORMACION!!.- serena se transformó en sailor moon y se dirigía hacia el lugar de la pelea pero seiya la detuvo del brazo izquierdo.- pero que haces seiya no me detengas tenemos que ir a rescatar a moly, transfórmate…- al ver que seiya no se transformó se acercó a el y…- seiya, que pasa porque no te transformas tenemos que ayudarla…

Es que…- seiya bajo su cabeza y sentía un poco de angustia.- sailor moon yo no me puedo transformar ya, ahora ni yaten ni taiki y mucho menos yo tenemos poderes, nunca pensamos que fuera a ocurrir algo como esto.- sailor moon se impactó por la noticia pues no se imaginaba que ya no tuvieran poderes, pero se acercó a el, lo tomó de su rostro y le dijo

No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de esto pero por favor en cuanto moly este a salvo, hay que llevarla a un lugar seguro y por favor no te vallas a regresar lo mejor es que moly este a salvo no te preocupes por mí o si no me voy a enojar contigo.- a seiya no le quedó más remedio que aceptar lo que dijo sailor moon.- bueno entonces espera el momento para que recojas a moly y te la lleves de aquí.- sailor moon comenzó a correr para ir a rescatar a su amiga…

Kinoru.- demonios!... este no es el cristal que busco… en ese caso vas a morir.- el alzó su mano dirigiéndose al cristal de moly pero una voz se escuchó de su lado derecho… esa voz era de sailor moon…

Sailor moon.- alto!... no voy a permitir que ataques a una jovencita que lo único que quiere es salir a divertirse con sus amigos…

Kinoru.- pero quien rayos eres tu maldito estorbo!

Sailor moon.- pero a quien le dices estorbo!!!.- sailor moon bajo sus manos brazos para ponerlos al lado de su cuerpo y con los puños apretados.- bueno no importa, yo soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia… soy sailor moon y te castigaré… en el nombre de la luna…

Kinoru.- con que una sailor scout a aparecido me parece bien

Sailor moon.-pero dime quien eres tu y que intentas hacer villano

Kinoru empezó a burlarse de sailor moon y se acercó un poco a ella y le respondió.- con mucho gusto me presentaré, yo soy uno de los tres nosukis y venimos del planeta kokiro con un solo objetivo…

Sailor moon.- y que objetivo es ese

Kinoru.- jajajaja no me hagas reír niña ingenua crees que te voy a decir cuál es nuestro objetivo al venir a este planeta?, estas muy equivocada jajajaja… pero te presentaré con un amigo para que se diviertan un rato…. Sukio ven acá.- del cristal negro que traía sale una gema (como una perla) de color púrpura, un extraño ser aparece enfrente de sailor moon.- sukio es hora de de que ataques, elimina a esa sailor inepta ahora.- kinoru desaparece y con un tono de burla le dice- jajaja tu no vas a poder con mi sukio así que vete preparando para morir sailor moon…

Sailor moon empieza a correr para salir del lugar en donde moly esta inconsciente, ya que al desaparecer kinoru ella calló inmediatamente al suelo desmayada.- tengo que salir de aquí… ven para acá monstruo feo y tonto…- el sukio empezó a seguir a sailor moon quien se alejaba de ahí dirigiéndose al parque no.10… al llegar ahí el sukio la empezó a atacar…

**EN FRENTE DE LA CASA DE MOLY**

Seiya le pone su cristal a moly, quien rápido se recupera y abre sus ojos.- que bueno q ya estas bien…

Moly extrañada abriendo sus ojos y con mirada extraña pues no sabía lo que estaba pasando… que fue lo que me pasó

No lo se, yo pasaba por aquí y te encontré tirada en el piso, pero será mejor que vallas a descansar un poco, estas pálida…- seiya le respondió con una sonrisa linda y se fue directamente y rápido al teléfono más cercano para pedir ayuda…

**EN EL PARQUE NO.10**

Sailor Moon estaba siendo golpeada con mucha fuerza por el enemigo pues que no podía hacer nada sin su báculo el cual había sido destruido en la pelea contra sailor galaxia…- Esto es increíble no lo puedo derrotar ahora que hago…- a ella se le dificultaba levantarse, puesto que estaba siendo lastimada por el enemigo… llegó el momento en el que el sukio le iba a lanzar un poder increíblemente fuerte que ella no podía esquivar, el poder se dirigía a ella y ella se cubrió ya que estaba en el piso…- Aaaahhhh!!!

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 4**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

**Gracias por leer hasta ahora este fanfic, en seis dias más estaré trayendo el capitulo 5 por lo mientras aqui algunos adelantos de la siguiente entrega: **

Rei.- Si? Seiya? Que pasa? Te oyes desesperado ocurre algo malo?- rei se preocupó al oír la voz alarmada de seiya, las demás chicas lo notaron y se le quedaban viendo a rei

Seiya le respondió con nerviosismo.- rei… tienen que ir de inmediato al parque no.10

Sailor Moon.- No me rendiré, tengo que pelear no puedo estar dependiendo de los demás, pero como lo voy a atacar…- A penas se podía levantar ya que había sido golpeada por los poderes del sukio… en ese momento el sukio manda otro poder que iba con un poco más de fuerza… cuando el poder estaba a punto de golpearla un hombre la quitó del lugar…- me alegra que estés aquí…- con una sonrisa tierna y dulce…- justo a tiempo… tuxedo mask

Seiya estaba tratando de despertar a sailor moon quien se desmayó con el último poder que este le lanzó… seiya estaba muy preocupado por ella no sabía que hacer…- por favor bombón despierta no puedes dejar que te venzan tan fácilmente por favor bombón

Kinoru levanta la mano para acabar con ella.- ahora si maldita scout te eliminaré para que no me sigas causando problemas

Seiya se paró dejando a sailor moon en el piso y se puso en medio para que a ella no le pasara nada…- no permitiré que lastimes a sailor moon… eso no te lo voy a permitir!!

eh venido a despertar tu verdadero poder… el verdadero poder de la princesa de la luna.- dijo la reina serenity parándose del lugar e hizo aparecer un broche en forma de estrella con dos lunas atravesadas.-

Seiya con tristeza…- bueno pues nuestra princesa nos despojó de nuestros poderes porque dijo que ya era hora…

Hasta ahí, es mucho y poco para que les entre la emoción de ver el siguiente capi de sailormoon: pelea por un amor y recuerden que _**la luz de la luna siempre los guiará**_. Bye


	5. 05 Los verdaderos poderes de sailor moon

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Pelea Por Un Amor**

**By SerenityMoon01**

**CAPITULO 5  
****Los Verdaderos Poderes de Sailor Moon… "una nueva transformación"**

**EN EL PARQUE NO.10**

Sailor Moon estaba siendo golpeada con mucha fuerza por el enemigo pues que no podía hacer nada sin su báculo el cual había sido destruido en la pelea contra sailor galaxia…- Esto es increíble no le puedo hacer nada… ahora que hago…- a ella se le dificultaba levantarse, puesto que estaba siendo lastimada por el enemigo… llegó el momento en el que el sukio le iba a lanzar un poder increíblemente fuerte que ella no podía esquivar, el poder se dirigía a ella y ella se cubrió ya que estaba en el piso…- Aaaahhhh!!!

**EN OTRO LUGAR**

Seiya estaba preocupado por serena… corría desesperado no sabía a quien llamar para que fuera a ayudar a sailor moon ya que el y sus hermanos no podían transformarse.- Diablos tengo que ayudarla, pero como… a ya se… donde hay un teléfono…- estaba buscando un teléfono para poder llamar a las inners senshies para que salieran en ayuda de serena…- Aquí hay uno que bien…- marcó el número del templo hikawa pues sabía que ahí las iba a encontrar.- Bueno?...

Rei.- Si? Seiya? Que pasa? Te oyes desesperado ocurre algo malo?- rei se preocupó al oír la voz alarmada de seiya, las demás chicas lo notaron y se le quedaban viendo a rei

Seiya le respondió con nerviosismo.- rei… tienen que ir de inmediato al parque no.10

Rei.- porque? Que pasa seiya? Ocurre algo malo?

Seiya.- es serena… sailor moon está peleando con un nuevo enemigo que acaba de aparecer…- rei se preocupó y se le quedó viendo a las chicas quienes se quedaron con cierta preocupación al ver el rostro de preocupación de rei.- por favor chicas ayuden a bombón, en verdad las necesita… después les explicaré todo pero por favor no la dejen sola…

Rei.- claro que si vamos para allá de inmediato… te vemos en el parque no.10...- colgó…- chicas tenemos que ir de inmediato al parque no.10, es la hora de volver a combatir…

Amy.- pasó algo muy grave?

Rei.- sailor moon esta en peligro, tenemos que ir…- sacó su broche de transformación.- POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA MARTE!!

Mina.- Vamos chicas tenemos que ayudar a sailor moon.- POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA VENUS!!

Lita.- es la hora de protegerla.- POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA JUPITER!!

Amy.- porque es nuestra misión.- POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA MERCURIO!!

Todas.- TRANSFORMACION!!

Sailor mars.- y porque es nuestra princesa y sobre todo nuestra mejor amiga…- Se dirigió a la puerta y…- vamos a proteger a nuestra amiga chicas…- todas las Inners afirmaron positivamente y se dirigieron al lugar de la pelea…

**EN EL PARQUE NO.10**

El poder golpeó a sailor moon el cual la aventó hasta chocar contra un árbol… ella no sabía que hacer ya que estaba sola en la lucha, más aparte sus poderes no servían para nada, entonces decidió que intentaría pelear con todas sus fuerzas…

Sailor Moon.- No me rendiré, tengo que pelear no puedo estar dependiendo de los demás, pero como lo voy a atacar…- A penas se podía levantar ya que había sido golpeada por los poderes del sukio… en ese momento el sukio manda otro poder que iba con un poco más de fuerza… cuando el poder estaba a punto de golpearla un hombre la quitó del lugar…- me alegra que estés aquí…- con una sonrisa tierna y dulce…- justo a tiempo… tuxedo mask

Tuxedo mask.- que bueno ver que estés bien, aunque no me gusta verte lastimada… - la dejó sentada en el piso dándole una gran sonrisa…- no permitiré que lastimes a una bella chica y que lastimes a gente inocente…

Pero quien rayos eres tú!!!- grito el sukio al ver a este chico tan apuesto que estaba cargando a sailor moon

Tuxedo mask.- yo soy tuxedo mask…- el sukio le lanzo un poder muy fuerte el cual no pudo detener y lo golpeó dejándolo en el suelo, el se levanto y se acercó al sukio golpeando con su bastón pero el sukio lo golpeó con mucha fuerza…- es muy fuerte, pero tengo que protegerla…- no se daba por vencido ya que para él su deber era proteger a la mujer que amaba…

Sailor moon no se daba por vencida cuando de pronto apareció otra vez Kinoru, este se paró enfrente de nuestra heroína.- ahora si tú vas a morir maldita scout… nadie podrá salvarte

Claro que no, yo jamás me daré por vencida…- se puso de pie.- y menos con alguien como tu…- sailor moon estaba lista para luchar en contra de kinoru.- Es hora de que empiece a luchar sin depender de nadie…- Sailor moon empieza a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con kinoru, este esquiva sus golpes fácilmente y se empieza a reír de ella… en eso piensa "_No le voy a poder hacer daño a menos que haga algo, pero que puedo hacer para dañarlo…creo que ya se_"…- nunca podrás vencerme.- en eso sailor moon se para y cierra sus ojos

Pero que demonios dices, jajajaja no me hagas reír niña insolente que vas a poder hacerme… que no vez que no puedes hacer nada…- dice kinoru

Claro que te voy a derrotar, ya que es mi deber proteger a esta tierra y a toda la vía láctea.- ella se empieza a concentrar para poder reunir energía para poder golpearlo…_"Por favor cristal de plata dame un poco de tu poder para poder pelear con el… hemos pasado por muchos momentos difíciles y siempre hemos salido adelante… por favor cristal de plata no me abandones ahora…"_.- en eso la luna que se encuentra en su frente empieza a brillar y a rodearla con una energía cálida de color dorado así como la marca de su frente… ese fue el momento en que se lanzó y lo empezó a golpear como nunca lo había hecho… llegó seiya y un poco atrás las chicas cuando vieron pelear así a sailor moon se quedaron con la boca abierta… se sorprendieron al ver pelear así a sailor moon, ya que jamás la habían visto pelear así mas bien siempre lloraba por miedo al enemigo… sin embargo esta vez estaba decidida a pelear y eso las sorprendió demasiado

Sailor Mars.- jamás creí que peleara de esa forma es increíble que esté luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con el enemigo

Sailor Júpiter.- pero aunque lo este haciendo debemos ayudarla no podemos quedarnos sólo viendo, y es que ella no es tan fuerte como para pelear contra el enemigo de esa forma

Sailor Venus.- además no tiene su báculo, eso quiere decir que esta indefensa contra el enemigo

Sailor Mercury.- entonces vamos… porque ella se esta quedando sin energía…

Inners.- si mercury vamos…

Seiya las detiene parándose enfrente de ellas lo que sorprendió a ellas ya que seiya sería el primero en ir a rescatarla…

Sailor mars.- porque nos detienes seiya… debemos ir a ayudarla

Seiya baja la cabeza con una sensación de tristeza…- no chicas, esa es su batalla…- seiya estaba a punto de llorar por la impotencia de no poder ayudarla…sin embargo.- yo como ustedes también quiero ir a ayudarla pero no sería lo correcto… ella acaba de adquirir más fuerza y como ven ustedes ni tuxedo mask puede con esos dos ahora es turno de ella dar todo lo que tenga para poder proteger este planeta y el universo entero

En ese momento se escucha un grito el cual provenía del lugar de lucha… en efecto, era ella que estaba en el piso siendo golpeada por el enemigo… ella gritaba mientras kinoru le daba de patadas… mientras con tuxedo mask el sukio estaba ganando, el no podía hacer nada para poder ayudar a sailor moon ya que también estaba en el piso siendo golpeado por el enemigo…- _"lo siento serena no puedo ayudarte… esta vez no puedo sólo con este monstruo"… en eso grita…- _ahhhhh… sailor moon tu puedes vencerlos eres la única que puede lograrlo!!!!!

Tuxedo mask, seiya y los demás confian en mi no puedo darme por vencida…- ella intentó pararse cuando kinoru se separo de ella pero…- Ahhhhhh!!

TODOS.- SAILOR MOON!!!!

En efecto… Kinoru había lanzado una bola de energía aún desconocida por ellos ya que sólo había lanzado la energía con la mano derecha haciendo a sailor moon lanzada chocando contra un árbol… trató de pararse de nuevo pero el mismo poder de kinoru la aventó dejándola inconciente…

Sailor Mars.- lo siento pero no me puedo quedar aquí… voy a ayudarla…- un poder fue lanzado hacia kinoru el cual las chicas conocían perfectamente…- pero si son…

Sailor Mercury casi llorando.- si tienes razón han venido a ayudarnos

Sailor Júpiter.- como se habrán enterado…

Sailor Venus.- no es momento de pensar en eso…lo mejor es atacar al enemigo…

Sailor Mars.- Júpiter y venus bajan con tuxedo mask y ayúdenlo…

Júpiter y Venus.- siiii!!

Sailor Mars.- mercury y yo vamos a luchar contra ese sujeto

Sailor Mercury.- siiii!!

Seiya corriendo hacia sailor moon.- ¡¡yo cuidaré de bombón ustedes hagan lo que tengan que hacer para ayudar a los dos!!

Inners.- si claro

**Mientras tanto…**

Kinoru voltea a ver de donde vino ese poder cuando vio cuatro sombras que estaban arriba de un árbol…- pero quien rayos son ustedes…

"Mi planeta protector es Urano… el planeta del viento… soy la sailor del aire… soy sailor uranus"

"Mi planeta protector es neptuno… el planeta de las profundidades marinas… soy la sailor del agua… soy sailor neptune"

"Mi planeta protector es plutón… el planeta del tiempo… soy la sailor del cambio… soy sailor plut"

"Mi planeta protector es saturno… el planeta del oscuridad… soy la sailor de la destrucción… soy sailor saturn"

Kinoru con ojos de odio…- así que ustedes también son sailor basuras ahora las pagarán…

Uranus.- saturn y plut bajan a ayudar al príncipe, neptune tú quédate conmigo a pelear contra este sujeto

Outhers**.-** claro…

Sailor plut, sailor venus, sailor Júpiter y sailor saturn ayudan a tuxedo mask y comienzan a pelear con el sukio

Sailor Júpiter**.-** ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter!!

Sailor venus**.-** beso de amor y belleza de venus!!

Sukio.- energía oscura!!

El ataque poco a poco se acerca a las dos guerreras pero…

Sailor saturn.- Campo de energía!!

Sailor plut.- grito mortal

Mientras ellas peleaban, por otro lado saturn y las demás sailors tenían problemas con kinoru

Uranus.- tierra tiembla!!

Neptune.- maremoto de neptuno!!

Mercury.- rapsodia acuática de mercurio!!

Mars.- saeta flameante de Marte!!

Kinoru.- rayos de eterna oscuridad!!

El poder de kinoru las venció y las dejo en el piso…

**POR OTRO LADO**

Seiya estaba tratando de despertar a sailor moon quien se desmayó con el último poder que este le lanzó… seiya estaba muy preocupado por ella no sabía que hacer…- por favor bombón despierta no puedes dejar que te venzan tan fácilmente por favor bombón

**MOMENTOS DESPUES**

Después de un rato de pelear todas se quedaron en el piso ya no podían pelear más ya que kinoru y el sukio eran muy fuertes para las scouts… kinoru después de dejarlas muy lastimadas se dirigía hacia sailor moon que se encontraba en el piso y seiya estaba junto a ella…

Kinoru levanta la mano para acabar con ella.- ahora si maldita scout te eliminaré para que no me sigas causando problemas

Seiya se paró dejando a sailor moon en el piso y se puso en medio para que a ella no le pasara nada…- no permitiré que lastimes a sailor moon… eso no te lo voy a permitir!!

Como quieras de todas formas los mataré a todos para que así no me causen problemas…- kinoru iba lanzar el poder a lanzar el poder cuando de repente una luz le impide ver… esta luz estaba rodeando a sailor moon que estaba desmayada… esa luz era color plateado y dorado…- Pero que rayos pasa aquí

Seiya.- bombón!!

Darien. - Se...Re…Na

Sailor scouts…- sailor moon!!!

**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ SUEÑO DE SAILOR MOON ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

Serena se encontraba en el antiguo milenio de plata, ahí en los jardines reales del castillo… Ella no dejaba de llorar, pero al mismo tiempo no sabía porque se encontraba en ese lugar… ella estaba transformada con su traje de princesa…

Serena.- Por que estoy aquí… y… que pasó… mis amigos no se como ayudarlos me han vencido…

Voz.- princesa serena no te dejes vencer de esa manera

Quien… quien eres… porque me conoces.- empezó a buscar por todo el lugar para saber a quien pertenecía esa voz… cuando volteo hacia los jardines encontró a la persona que le estaba hablando y se empezó a acercar a esta…- quien eres… porque me conoces

Hija mía es que acaso ya no me recuerdas?...- serena empezó a llorar y se tiro al suelo de rodillas… ella se acercó a serena y la abrazó.- hija mía porque lloras… recuerda que tienes que ser fuerte…

Ya lo se reina serenity pero… pero mamá como le puedo hacer para volverme más fuerte… tengo que proteger a mis seres queridos… tengo que proteger a mis amigas… a seiya… a mi amado darien… que puedo hacer…- serena se recargó en el pecho de la reina serenity llorando… esta le alzo el rostro para verla a los ojos

Hija mía por eso estoy aquí… eh venido a despertar tu verdadero poder… así podrás proteger a los que quieres y que son lo más importante de tu vida

Que quieres decir mamá.- serena se le quedó viendo limpiándose las lagrimas

Quiero decir que eh venido a despertar tu verdadero poder… el verdadero poder de la princesa de la luna.- dijo la reina serenity parándose del lugar e hizo aparecer un broche en forma de estrella con dos lunas atravesadas.- este es tu otro broche de transformación… para transformarte debes decir… POR EL PODER UNIVERSAL DE LA LUNA TRANSFORMACION… cuando hagas tu transformación podrás recordar todos tus verdaderos poderes y poco a poco el porque esa transformación pero esto último tardará un poco para que lo llegues a recordar y a entender… pero ve ya no queda tiempo tienes que vencer a tu nuevo enemigo y salvar al universo entero… y por cierto pronto aparecerán unos guerreros más fuertes que las inners y outhers, asi que estate bien preparada… serena

Si mamá… y…- serena esta a punto de irse cuando voltea a verla nuevamente con una sonrisa dulce y tierna…- gracias por todo… querida madre…

**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ FIN DEL SUEÑO DE SAILOR MOON ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

Todos.- cuidado seiya…

En ese momento sailor moon se para con el resplandor plateado y dorado que la rodeaba… Todos estaban sorprendidos de la mirada de serena, ya que esta miraba a kinoru con desición, estaba dispuesta a luchar…- ahora si acabaré contigo no podrás vencerme ahora…

Tuxedo mask.- sailor moon

Uranus.- pero que le pasó a sailor moon

Neptune.- no lo se pero se ve muy rara

Sailor mars.- sailor moon pero que tienes

Ahora si te acabaré…- sailor moon levanta el otro broche que le había dado la reina serenity…- POR EL PODER UNIVERSAL DE LA LUNA ¡!!

Sailor mercury.- ¿pero que pasa?

Sailor Júpiter.- ¿es otra transformación?

Sailor plut.- esto no puede ser…

TRANSFORMACION!!!….- Sailor moon sufre otra transformación pero esta es diferente a las ropas de las inners y outhers senshies… esta vez su ropaje era como la de las sailor star lights pero el color era diferente, era de color plateado con líneas doradas y negras… en la parte superior de las botas traía dos lunas atravesadas, en los guantes en la parte de las manos llevaba unas líneas color negro y dorado… en el pecho traía dos alitas color dorado y el broche que era en forma de estrella con dos lunas atravesadas… en la frente traía la luna con una pequeña estrella y no llevaba tiara, nada mas el símbolo…- ahora si te vas a arrepentir de lo que hiciste!!… porque yo soy… una sailor universal que lucha por la paz de la luna y de la vía láctea… soy sailor universe moon…

Saturn.- pero que pasa aquí… ella dijo lo que escuche plut

Plut.- si exactamente pero…

Júpiter.- que pasa plut porque estas tan preocupada

Plut.- no… no por nada…- pensando.- _"esto no pudo haber sucedido… y eso solo significa una cosa… ah!!! Y ahora que va a pasar…"_

Kinoru estaba empezándose a enojar por las palabras de sailor universe moon.- pero que diablos estas diciendo tu nunca me podrás ni dar un golpe…- alza la mano y lanza un poder…- rayos de eterna oscuridad!!

No me podrás vencer con eso…- ella empieza a poner la mano izquierda abajo y la derecha arriba a la altura de su pecho… entre sus manos empiezan a aparecer varias estrellas y lunas que comienzan a emitir energía…- LLUVIA UNIVERSAL PLATEADA!!

No puede ser…- kinoru no podía creer la fuerza que llevaba ese poder de sailor universe moon… el poder lo golpeó dejándolo herido… en ese momento se marchaba.- encárgate de ellos sukio… adiós y tu maldita me las vas a pagar…- kinoru se va viendo a sailor universe moon

Claro señor yo me encargaré de esa enemiga…-el sukio iba a atacar a la sailor scout pero ella fue más rápida y con el mismo ataque logró vencer a ese sukio…- ahhh me han eliminado.- el sukio desapareció convirtiéndose en una perla de color plateado…

Sailor mars.- sailor moon!!

Sailor mercury.- sailor moon!!

Sailor universe moon (contenta).- mars!! Mercury!!

Sailor Uranus.- sailor moon!!

Sailor neptune.- sailor moon!!

Sailor universe moon (contenta).- uranus!! Neptune!!

Sailor saturn.- sailor moon!! Como estas

Sailor Júpiter.- sailor moon!! Estas bien

Sailor universe moon (contenta).- saturn!! Jupiter!!

Sailor Venus.- sailor moon!! Que bueno que estas bien

Sailor plut.- sailor moon!! Que fue lo que pasó

Sailor universe moon (contenta).- venus!! Plut!!

Tuxedo mask.- sailor moon!! Que bueno que estas bien

Seiya.- sailor moon!! Que bueno que no te paso nada grave

Sailor universe moon (contenta).- tuxedo mask!!... seiya!!

Plut.- pero que paso porque sufriste esa transformación

Sailor universe moon estaba también sorprendida por la nueva transformación que no lo podía creer.- no lo se!!... ni yo misma puedo creer esta transformación nueva… BUAAAAAAA!!!

TODOS.- jajajajajaja

Sailor universe moon.- jaja pero… mejor vamos a mi departamento y ahí platicamos sobre muchas cosas… como por ejemplo seiya…- se le queda viendo a este con un rostro serio…- como puede ser posible que ya no se pueden transformar…

Sailor mars.- es cierto seiya… tienes que explicar eso

Uranus.- como que ya no se pueden transformar

Se los explicaré junto con mis hermanos… pero ya mejor vamos porque sino se hace de noche…- seiya cambia de conversación con un rostro melancólico. Después de eso todos regresan a se destransforman y se dirigen al departamento de serena…

**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE SERENA**

Mina estaba sorprendida al ver el departamento de serena…- Que bonito departamento tienes serena… esta muy bonito y con todas las fotos de nosotros…

Pues claro tenía que adornar este lugar de una manera muy cómoda para poder vivir con alegría…- serena se dirige a la cocina para preparar algunos bocadillos y café para que tomaran todos…- ahora vengo voy a preparar algo para que coman están muy cansados por la batalla con el nuevo enemigo…

Todos.- no gracias no tenemos hambre…

Serena.- pero que les pasa todavía siguen desconfiando de mi manera de cocinar

Seiya.- pues creo que se van a llevar una sorpresa

Taiki.- tienes razón seiya

Yaten.- pues es mejor que esperen con ansias la comida de serena…

Todos.- en serio?... no puedo creerlo!!!

**UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Tomen estas galletas y este café que les traigo van a ver que se sorprenderán…- dijo serena con una gran sonrisa dulce y tierna que no pudieron soportar los demás...

Los primeros en probar los bocadillos fueron seiya, taiki y yaten con la mirada de los demás…

Como siempre esto sabe muy rico ¿verdad hermanos?...- dijo yaten con una sonrisa de satisfecho y de felicidad

Si tienes razón hermano…- taiki y seiya contestaron igual

Después le siguieron las inners senshies…Después las outhers y por último darien…

Inners.- esto sabe delicioso…

Michiru.- es cierto serena saben muy ricas tus galletas pero queremos saber…

Serena.- si???

Haruka.- como a prendiste a cocinar cabeza de bombón…

Hotaru.- si como es que aprendiste a cocinar tan rico

Setsuna.- es que antes no sabias cocinar nada

Darien.- y esto en verdad sabe sabroso serena…

Serena.- bueno eso se los diré después pero primero que nada deben explicarnos algo chicos…- serena se les quedó viendo a tree lights quienes se miraron entre si… seiya empezó a hablar…

Seiya con tristeza…- bueno pues nuestra princesa nos despojó de nuestros poderes porque dijo que ya era hora…

Taiki (interrumpiendo).- ya era hora de que dejáramos de combatir solo que no se imaginó que venía otro enemigo…

Yaten con tristeza que reflejaba su rostro.- según ella había tres nuevos guerreros para que pelearan en nuestro lugar y nos mandó a la tierra para que viviéramos una vida normal, pero… esos nuevos guerreros… no se han aparecido… y nosotros nos sentimos impotentes…

Serena se acerca a los tres y los abraza dejando a todos con una sonrisa… ellos la abrazan también…- no se preocupen chicos, ya pensaremos en algo pero mejor piensen en otra cosa ¿si?...

Los tres sonrieron y respondieron.- GRACIAS SERENA, QUE LINDA ERES…- ella se sonrojó por lo que dijeron los tres y todos se empezaron a reír… pero después una pregunta los dejó con la mirada en serena…

Darien.- por cierto princesa… como es que pudiste hacer otra transformación

Setsuna.- es cierto serena… que yo recuerde la ultima trasformación de sailor moon era en eternal

Haruka.- nos puedes explicar que te pasó?

Serena.- claro chicos… bueno mientras estaba inconciente soñe con mi mamá… la reina serenity

Michiru.- como es posible que hayas soñado con ella…

Taiki.- quien es ella serena…

Serena.- bueno en el pasado todos vivíamos en el maravilloso milenio de plata… yo soy la princesa serena… darien es el príncipe Endymion y ellas eran sailor scouts como ahora… hubo una pelea con una reina llamada Beryl todos morimos y la reina serenity con el poder del cristal de plata nos revivió en esta época y por eso estamos aquí…

Rei.- bueno pero mejor explícanos que fue lo que te sucedió porque te rodeó una luz muy fuerte y fue cuando te transformaste

Serena.- bueno lo que pasó es que como les digo soñé con mi madre, pues en ese sueño ella me dijo que era tiempo de despertar verdaderos poderes de la princesa de la luna…- sacando su nuevo broche.- fue cuando me dio este broche y dijo que repitiera las palabras de transformación…- empezó a guardar el broche de nuevo.- y me dijo que empezaré a recordar algunas cosas que me faltan por saber del milenio de plata y además que aparecerán nuevos guerreros…- pensando…"_creo que mejor me guardo el secreto de que serán más fuertes que ellas_"… eso es lo que pasó…

Setsuna.- "_así que la reina serenity fue la que decidió eso"…- dirigiéndose a serena…- _entonces eso fue lo que pasó

Uranus.- es increíble que pase esto

Todos siguieron platicando sobre este asunto… después de un rato todos se fueron y serena y los tres chicos se fueron a sus cuartos… pero en la habitación de serena…

Serena preocupada y con rostro triste…- espero que no pase algo malo tengo un mal presentimiento sobre este nuevo enemigo…

Serena decide acostarse y descansar ya que para el día siguiente sería muy pesado…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 5**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	6. 06 Tree Lights vuelve al escenario

CAPITULO 6: La Fiesta de la universidad

**CAPITULO 6**

**Tree Lights vuelve al escenario**

**En la mañana del lunes…**

Eran las 6:30 de la mañana… Serena empezaba a abrir los ojos porque ya había sonado su despertador para que ella se levantara… Abrió los ojos por un orificio que había en las cortinas de su cuarto entraba un poco de luz… ella se levanto pensando…- "_Que hermoso día… esperemos que hoy nos baja bien a todos y que jean no se tarde en darme esas lecciones porque quiero estar con mi darien… mmmm… no darien va a estar en el hospital creo que mejor prepararé todo para ese día ya que será muy especial…_ "…- Serena se metió al baño para después arreglarse y salir a preparar el desayuno…

**Mientras en la cocina**

Los chicos se habían levantado más temprano que serena para hacer el desayuno y darle una noticia a serena… una noticia que en alguna forma los tenía contentos…

Seiya estaba contento pues para su bombón seria una buena noticia después de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior…- que bueno hoy le daremos la noticia a bombón!!

Taiki con una gota en la cabeza.- si, si pero ya tranquilízate y no grites porque si no va a sospechar

Yaten como siempre un poco molesto…- hay seiya cuando entenderás a respetar el sueño de los demás…

Seiya con una mano en la cabeza y cara de inocente…- uppss lo siento… jejeje

Hay seiya… pero bueno mejor hay que poner la mesa porque si no va a salir antes de que salga…- dijo taiki

Los otros dos…- SI… VAMOS

Empezaron a poner la mesa… pusieron un florero en el centro de la mesa, colocaron las tazas, los cubiertos y los platos…

**MINUTOS DESPUES…**

Ahí viene…- susurró yaten

Ay que escondernos…- dijo seiya

Serena salió dispuesta a preparar el desayuno iba con la cabeza abajo y se encontró con una sorpresa, la mesa estaba puesta de manera muy hermosa… ella sólo sonrió de forma dulce y tierna como ella lo sabia hacer…y dijo…- Gracias chicos… pero a que se debe que hayan preparado el desayuno…

Bueno bombón es que…- en eso fue interrumpido por taiki

Eso te lo diremos cuando estemos desayunando…- acercándose a ella para después tormarla del hombro y sentarla en la mesa…- te diremos pero ven vamos que ahora nosotros te consentiremos…- le sonrió tierno… pero en forma amistosa y de agradecimiento…

Desayunaron y cuando terminaron ella les pregunto de nuevo…- ahora si chicos me pueden decir a que se debió que se levantaran tan temprano

Bueno serena primero que nada queremos agradecerte por haber ofrecido tu casa para que viviéramos contigo…- dijo yaten con una sonrisa

No fue nada… además ustedes son mis amigos y…- antes de terminar fue interrumpida

Bombón es en serio… gracias… pero también queremos decirte algo más….- dijo seiya que se había sentado junto a ella…

A si? Y que es…- preguntó con la cara de duda…

Pues veras sere… hace tiempo cuando llegamos éramos muy famosos…- dijo taiki quien después volteo a ver a yaten

Yaten continuó…- y pues nos fuimos… la verdad extrañando ese ambiente así que decidimos…- volteó a ver seiya quien terminó…

Pues verás bombón decidimos volver a formar al grupo tree lights… la verdad es que queremos volver a cantar pero… habrá una nueva integrante…- dijo con una sonrisa y sus hermanos también hicieron lo mismo

Y se podría saber quien es la nueva integrante?...- esa pregunta iba con nerviosismo ya que fue provocada por la mirada de los chicos ahí presentes…

Pues es nada menos que tu serena…- dijo taiki con una sonrisa

Serena estaba nerviosa y es que como sabían que cantaba…- yo? Y porque yo… si no se cantar…

Bombón nosotros te escuchamos a noche sin querer cuando te fuiste a tu cuarto…- dijo seiya con una sonrisa tierna

**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ FLASHBACK ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

La noche del domingo después de que todos ya se habían marchado… serena ya estaba cansada por el día que había tenido…- bueno chicos los dejo ya me voy a descansar…- ellos le desearon buenas noches y serena se metió a su cuarto…

Seiya.- entonces mañana le decimos que tree lights volverá a juntarse?

Taiki.- claro pero cuando termine sus deberes en la escuela y con su maestro esta bien?

Yaten escucho ruido en la habitación de serena y se levantó para escuchar que era…- yaten que pasa…- pregunto seiya con cara de extrañado…

ShShSh guarda silencio seiya y escuchen lo que estoy oyendo…- seiya y taiki se acercan extrañados hacia la puerta de la habitación de serena… al escuchar lo que estaba haciendo su hermano se quedaron anonadados y es que jamás habían escuchado una voz tan hermosa como la que oían…

**EN EL CUARTO**

Serena cantaba muy feliz mientras se cambiaba para acostarse a dormir…

Si me miras fijamente

Y te adentras en mi mente

Si aproximas tus latidos

Hasta el loco corazón

Si entendieras lo que digo

Si agujeras mis suspiros

Te darías cuenta

Que nada me importa

Sin tu amor

Serena siguió cantando mientras se desamarraba su hermoso cabello rubio y largo… cepillaba su cabello con delicadeza y después tomó la foto de darien que tenía ahí en su tocador y con una dulce sonrisa y unos ojos llenos de amor cantó con más fuerza… y más bonito…

Hasta el límite del cielo te busque

Hasta el límite del infierno yo llegue

Hasta el límite de todo lo que soy

Lo que pretendo y lo que fue

Serena se dirigió a su armario después de dejar la foto en su lugar para sacar su ropa que iba a usar el día siguiente…pero siguió cantando…

Hasta el límite del cielo te busque

En el mito y el silencio te encontré

Y tú no llegaste a ver

Lo mucho que te ame

Después de sacar su ropa se fue a acostar terminando de cantar y apagando la luz…

Si decides enterarte

**AL OTRO LADO DE LA PUERTA**

No me imaginé que cantará tan bien…- dijo taiki sorprendido no podía creer lo que escuchó pero no sólo el también sus hermanos estaban igual… se fueron a sentar en la sala…

No creí que bombón cantará… y menos de esa forma… la verdad me dejó muy sorprendido…- seiya no lo creía tenía una cara de que se había sorprendido pero a la vez con una alegría de haber escuchado pues para el era como si un ángel cantara…

Oigan tengo una idea…- dijo yaten con un rostro de alegría… pero seiya y taiki se quedaron viendo mutuamente extrañados por lo que su hermano menor había dicho…- en serio… esto les va a parecer magnífico al igual que a mí…- se paró y se les quedó viendo a sus hermanos…- pues es esto… porque no incluimos a serena en el grupo… se que parece una idea muy loca pero canta bien… la verdad me fascinó su voz… ustedes que dicen…

Taiki y seiya se quedaron viendo felices pues era la primera vez que se ponía tan alegre y sobre todo que era por escuchar a serena ya que era la primera vez desde la pelea contra galaxia que le ponía atención a serena y le agradara su presencia… y taiki le respondió con una sonrisa…- pues me parece bien la verdad es que como dice yaten a mi también me gustó su canto… es como si transmitiera algo de ella…

Seiya con una alegría después de lo que dijeron sus hermanos les contestó…- pues eso sería fantástico… si la integramos al grupo sería como si un ángel estuviera haciéndonos compañía… por mi parte si quiero que este cantando con nosotros… y ustedes que dicen…

Los otros dos respondieron felices y al mismo tiempo.- Claro que si… estoy de acuerdo…

**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ FIN FLASHBACK ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

Así es como decidimos que te diríamos y pensamos que sería en el desayuno… dijo yaten…

Entonces bombón aceptas?...- seiya se le quedó viendo con cara de niño chiquito a lo cual serena no aguantó...

Serena con la cara de resignación no tubo otra mas que decir si…- esta bien… acepto pero como le voy a hacer para la escuela…

Taiki…- no te preocupes nosotros tenemos que estudiar algo así que decidimos entrar a estudiar a esa escuela también…

Así es bombón vamos a estudiar en la misma universidad… y decidimos estudiar algo que a los cuatro nos puede servir en nuestra carrera como artistas… y eso es periodismo igual que tu… más a parte que también nos gusta esa carrera no lo crees yaten?

Yaten con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…- claro que si… además de que no queremos dejar sola a nuestra compañera y amiga de nuestro grupo…

Pues si verdad…jejejeje…- se levantó y acomodó su silla…- pues entonces ya vamonos para la universidad por que si no se nos hace tarde…- les sonrió y fue por sus cosas…. Y en eso ella pensó…- "_darien hoy tu vas a estar ocupado y yo también pero te hablaré más al rato…_"

**EN EL NUEVO DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN**

Darien no dejaba de pensar en la transformación nueva de serena... ¿Qué era lo que le preocupaba?... talvez el hecho que cambiara su forma de pelear… ¿pero si no era eso que le tenía tan preocupado?...

…- no entiendo porque me siento así… acaso ocurrirá algo con serena de ahora en adelante?... ayyy no se por que me preocupo tanto… si ella me ama… y yo a ella… entonces porque… porque me siento tan angustiado… que es lo que pasa…- No quería hacerse a la idea de que algo ocurriera y perder a su princesa…- lo que no se es porque no recuerdo esos sueños tan raros… porque será que no logro recordarlos…- darien se levantó de su sillón… tomó sus cosas y las llaves de su auto y se fue a trabajar al hospital…

**MIENTRAS CON SERENA Y LOS CHICOS**

Iban caminando los cuatro por la calle… ya casi llegaban a la universidad… a decir verdad se veían muy felices de poder estar los cuatro en la misma universidad… además de que tree lights se volviera a formar y con una nueva integrante…

Por fin llegaron a la escuela… mientras los chicos iban a la dirección a arreglar su asunto para poder estudiar... serena se fue a su salón ya que le tocaba a la primera clase matemáticas… _(nota:a pesar de ir en esa carrera también le daban matemáticas uy:)…_ en esa materia le tocaba con moly… serena se sentaba en la fila pegada a la ventana en la segunda banca y moly en la siguiente fila en la primera banca…

Moly se acercó a serena pues estaba extrañada de verla tan feliz…- hola serena… y dime ¿porque estas tan feliz?

Serena volteó a verla con la sonrisa que traía… y era obvio sus amigos iban a estar con ella tanto en la escuela, casa y también iba a entrar al grupo mas famoso Tree Lights…- Hola moly! Lo que pasa que mi felicidad se debe…- fue interrumpida porque el maestro había entrado junto con el director

Todo el salón.- Buenos días!

Director.- buenos días jóvenes siéntense…- todos se sentaron…- bueno pues eh venido para presentarles a sus nuevos compañeros de clase… pasen por favor…- los chicos entran y rápido empiezan a hablar sobre ellos…

"ya vieron son los del grupo tree lights"

"en persona son más guapos"

"los tres están guapísimos"

Director.- bueno creo que ya los conocen… ellos son seiya kuo, taiki kuo y yaten kuo… por favor sean respetables con ellos… con permiso…- el director se va.

Maestro.- adelante director… bueno chicos tomen asiento… mmm. Veamos tu seiya siéntate a lado de la señorita tsukino… taiki tu siéntate a lado de la señorita Osaka y tu yaten enfrente de la señorita tsukino…

Así pasó la clase… seiya y serena se la pasaban platicando cada que podían… En otras clases cuando no estaba moly taiki se sentaba con yaten y seiya con serena…. Así pasaron todo el día, claro también tratando de evitar a las chicas de la escuela que se habían percatado de que ellos estaban ahí…

Terminaron las clases y se dirigían a salir de la escuela cuando serena recordó que jean iba a pasar por ella…

Serena con rostro de disculpa…- ¡ay! chicos me van a matar…

Taiki con un rostro de risa.- pero por que?

Serena puso su mano derecha en la cabeza y les dio una sonrisa chistosa…- es que se me olvidó que mi maestro jean iba a pasar por mi hoy…

Seiya sintió celos por lo que dijo pero se contuvo y el fue el que tomó la palabra…- oye bombón por cierto de eso yo te iba a decir que porque no cuando haya cosas que hacer porque no mejor que el venga con nosotros…

Yaten se le quedó viendo sorprendido y antes de decir algo se quedó pensando…"_pero que rayos te pasa torpe… pero tiene razón si ella se la pasa así no podremos meterla al grupo…_"…- fue cuando contestó…- serena seiya tiene razón ay que hablar con el y así le diremos porque la situación…

Taiki se les quedó viendo…"_se sienten bien?_"… después de pensar también los apoyó pues sabía que tenían razón… no podían estar con el ahora grupo de cuatro separado…- sere ellos tienen razón porque no hablamos con el?

Serena pensó "_tal vez tengan razón… además es buena idea así podré hacer las dos cosas…"_… con su sonrisa que la caracterizaba se les quedó viendo a los tres…- tienen razón chicos entonces vamos y hablamos con el…

Los chicos respondieron que "SI" con una sonrisa y así pues se dirigieron hacia la salida donde jean esperaba a serena…

Hola! Como estas…- acerándose a el cuando el se bajaba del auto que había comprado…

Hola linda que haces.- Jean la saludó con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla que hizo que ella se sonrojara, lo que provocó los celos de seiya…

Pues… aquí… con mis amigos… deja te los presento yo creo que ya los conoces pero de todas formas… ellos son taiki, yaten y… seiya…- a este último se le quedó viendo tiernamente para tranquilizarlo pues se había dado cuenta que seiya estaba celoso por lo sucedido…

Mucho gusto…- Los tres respondieron al mismo tiempo al saludo…

Mucho gusto.- Jean les extendió la mano a los tres… yaten y taiki contestaron al saludo rápido pero… seiya se demoró más porque estaba con los celos de punta… serena al notarlo le tomó de su brazo derecho lo cual provocó que este la volteara a ver y ella con la mirada y la sonrisa tierna que le dio hizo que el también lo saludara… que más bien fue más a fuerzas que por gusto…

Así que seiya le respondió.- no… el gusto es nuestro…- seiya al final le dio la mano para saludarlo…

Jean vio a serena y le pregunto que si ya se iban y esta le respondió que antes tenían que hablar los cuatro con el… jean accedió así que se fueron a la cafetería donde trabajaba también andrew… ahí se sentaron y comenzaron a platicar sobre el grupo… y al terminar de explicar jean comenzó a hablar…

Entonces podemos hacer lo que proponen… yo estaré también todo el tiempo con ustedes para enseñarle todo a serena… pero como ustedes me están diciendo que van a estudiar la misma carrera que ella entonces les tengo yo una propuesta para ustedes…

A sí y de que se trata?...- taiki con curiosidad se le ocurrió hacer esa pregunta… alo cual este jean respondió con una sonrisa…

Jean.- pues quiero proponerles enseñarles también a ustedes… es decir… ser su maestro también… además se que con un esfuerzo también podrán sacar unas excelentes calificaciones como las de serena, aunque…- cayó por un momento…- creo que ustedes son muy inteligentes… bueno en fin y que dicen…

Seiya, taiki y yaten se quedaron viendo entre si… después voltearon a ver a serena y ella les respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza y con una sonrisa, cosa que ellos entendieron correctamente…- claro que aceptamos así podremos estar estudiando y haciendo nuestro trabajo verdad chicos…- respondió seiya con una sonrisa y los otros chicos sólo sonrieron positivamente…

Siguieron platicando cuando escucharon un grito que venía de afuera… entonces…- ahorita vengo chicos tengo que hablar por teléfono por favor…- seiya y los otros dos chicos entendieron que tenía que ir a ayudar a la persona y ella salió del lugar yendo a un sitio sólo y entonces…- llegó el turno de entrar en acción… POR EL PODER UNIVERSAL DE LA LUNA TRANSFORMACION!!

Sailor universe moon se transformó y se dirigió al lugar de la batalla en donde kinoru estaba atacando a una chica que caminaba por ahí…- rayos esta tampoco es… ni modo tendrás que morir…- el iba a atacar a la chica con su poder cuando…

Voz.- alto ahí no permitiré que ataques a una chica indefensa…

Kinoru volteó al lugar donde provenía la voz…- y quien rayos eres tú

Voz.- yo soy una sailor universal que lucha por la paz de la luna y de la vía láctea… soy sailor universe moon… y te castigaré en el nombre de la justicia…

Kinoru se empezó a enojar…- otra vez tu bueno no importa yo acabé por el día de hoy… sukio sal de ahí y derrota a esa sailor entrometida… nos veremos en otra ocasión… adiós…

Kinoru se retiró y apareció un sukio de inmediato y empezó a atacar pero fue rápido porque sailor universe moon lo derrotó…- LLUVIA UNIVERSAL PLATEADA!!

El sukio fue derrotado y sailor moon regresó el cristal a la chica y en cuanto recuperó el conocimiento se fue del lugar…

Llegó a la cafetería de nuevo ya como serena… ahí estuvieron un buen rato y después se dirigieron a la disquera donde le comentaron al representante que serena sería una nueva integrante del grupo tree lights

Así pasó una semana cuando fue anunciado el regreso de tree lights… con una nueva integrante en el grupo…

En el templo hikawa estaban las chicas estaban reunidas y también estaba darien ya que los chicos les habían dicho que vieran una pequeña entrevista que les iban a realizar… ellas estaban emocionadas pues les habían dicho que había una nueva integrante en el grupo…

Rei- que emoción ya quiero saber quien es la nueva integrante del grupo

Mina.- si rei tienes razón… y por cierto darien no has visto a serena?...

Darien sólo sonrió…- pues la verdad no… pero si eh hablado con ella y me dijo también que me tenía una sorpresa que me iba a gustar mucho

Amy.- pues parece que es el día de las sorpresas entonces…

Mina grito de la emoción pues ya iba a empezar el programa…- chicas, chicas ya va a empezar el programa…

El programa empezó y pasó la hora de la entrevista…

Reportero…- bueno es hora de nuestra entrevista y es lo que estaban esperando o no chicas?

Chicas.- siiiii!!

Reportero.- bueno sin más presentaciones aquí esta el grupo tree lights!!

_Yaten me gustas!_

_Seiya te amo!_

_Taiki te quiero!_

Los chicos entraron y se sentó del lado derecho taiki en medio seiya dejando un lugar se sentó hasta la orilla yaten…

Reportero: bienvenidos chicos como han estado…

Taiki.- bien y gracias por invitarnos a tu programa…

Seiya.- si, en verdad es un gusto estar aquí esta tarde con ustedes

Yaten.- y venimos a darles una gran sorpresa...

Reportero.- bueno antes de que nos den esa sorpresa chicos díganos cual fue el motivo de su separación y el motivo de su regreso al escenario…

Yaten.- bueno nos retiramos porque queríamos hacer algunos planes que no podíamos realizar en grupo

Taiki.- así es… y bueno como ya cumplimos con nuestros planes regresamos para seguir con nuestra vida artística…

Seiya.- claro y también porque queríamos seguir cantando para este público hermoso que siempre nos ah apoyado…

Chicas.- ahhh!!

Reportero.- pues que bueno que regresaron porque a decir verdad ya se les extrañaba…

Tree lights.- gracias…

Reportero.- bueno pues esta es mi segunda pregunta y creo que de todas sus fans… quien es la nueva integrante del grupo tree lights?

Seiya… pues nosotros estamos felices de poder estar con ella, ya que es una buena amiga para nosotros y es como de la familia…

Yaten.- así es ella va en la misma escuela que nosotros…

Taiki.- pasa por favor…- ella va entrando al foro…- ella es serena tsukino…

**EN EL TEMPLO**

Todos.- Qué!! Serena la nueva integrante de tree lights!!

Mina.- no lo puedo creer…

Rei.- yo tampoco…

Darien estaba sonriendo ya que sabía que ella cantaba muy bien…- entonces esta es la sorpresa que me tenía…. Que bueno que se le hizo realidad…

Lita se le quedó viendo a darien sorprendida por lo que había dicho.- que quieres decir darien con que su sueño se hizo realidad…

Darien volteó a verla con una sonrisa y una felicidad que se le veía en el rostro…- si lita… ella a parte de saber cocinar, me dí cuenta que ella sabía hacer otras cosas y por la forma en que me dijo ayer que viera el televisor fue que sospeché de su sueño

Amy analizando las cosas…- entonces creo que ya no conocemos a nuestra amiga chicas…

Chicas…- tienes razón amy

**EN EL FORO**

Serena iba entrando todos se quedaron anonadados por su belleza… ya que iba vestida con una falda corta de color negro pegada, una blusa azul de tirantes con lunas y estrellas bordadas, y su cabello iba suelto, también traía unos aretes en forma de estrellas y una cadenita también con una estrella colgando, en las muñecas traía unos brazaletes en color plateado con una estrella también y llevaba zapatos de tacón… ella se sentó entre yaten y seiya…

Reportero.- waw entonces tú eres la nueva integrante de tree lights…

Serena.- así es… yo soy serena tsukino…

Reportero.- y dinos como te uniste al grupo… es decir como ocurrió esto…

Serena.- pues verá… yo estaba realizando algunos asuntos y ellos me escucharon cantar…

Así siguió la entrevista… cantaron pero informado que serena iba a cantar en el primer concierto que iban a realizar… así que todavía no se iba a mostrar su voz al público… así acabo la entrevista y los chicos regresaron al departamento… ellos ya estaban muy cansados y decidieron descansar pues al día siguiente que iba a ser sábado tenían la sesión de fotografía y también empezar a grabar el disco…

Serena se fue a su pieza… cuando se acostó empezó a soñar…

Después del sueño ella se levanto de repente…

Serena.- no te vallas!!

Seiya entró al cuarto para saber que había pasado ya que se preocupó por el grito de serena…- que pasó bombón porque gritaste de esa forma…

Serena más tranquila…- fue un sueño eso es todo…- "_porque soñé eso_"… pensó mientras veía a seiya…

Seiya le dio un beso en la frente lo cual la hizo sonrojar y ella no sabía por que…- descansa bombón…

Serena sujetó del brazo a seiya para que no se fuera…- no!... no te vallas quédate conmigo sólo esta noche… para que pueda dormir por favor…- seiya acepto y se acostó a lado de ella para seguir durmiendo los dos…

¿Pero… que habrá sido ese sueño que tuvo serena?...

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 6**

**Nota de la autora: L**acanción que canta serena se llama** HASTA EL LIMITE / MIRIAM**

**HOLA A TODOS LOS QUE HAN LEIDO ESTE FIC DE SAILOR MOON, ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO...**

**ADELANTO DEL CAPITULO 7**

**Bueno en este capitulo serena tiene un sueño extraño en el que aparecen gente muy conocidas para ella... setsuna les explica el verdadero origen de las star lights... en el estudio donde están tomando algunas fotos sucede algo imprevisto ¿Qué será? Espero que les guste el próximo capitulo que será ****"Las estrellas de las Sailor Star Lights"**

**... los espero...**


	7. 07 Las Estrellas de las SSL

Disculpen el retardo, pero ya saben que con eso de estar en la universidad y con el mes de diciembre se ha compicado todo, lo unico que puedo decir es que de nuevo ando dando molestias. Pido disculpas por la falta de inspiracion para el capitulo 18 donde me he estancado pero les puedo decir, que durante estas vacaciones me dedicaré a avanzarle lo más que pueda. Bueno, nos leeremos pronto y sigan con este nuevo capitulo.

**CAPITULO 7**

"**Las Estrellas de las sailor star lights"**

Serena se fue a su pieza… cuando se acostó empezó a soñar…

**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ SUEÑO ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

Se encontraba en los jardines reales del que era el milenio de plata… estaba traía su vestido blanco… estaba acompañada por tres personas más, pero no las podía ver con claridad… ella estaba encantada viendo las flores del jardín cuando un hombre se acercó… ella subió la cabeza pero no podía ver su rostro y sólo se levantó…

Hombre.- serenity… no te vallas, si a penas va a comenzar la diversión…

Se detuvo al escuchar el nombre serenity y solo sacó su broche de transformación.- POR EL PODER UNIV…- fue interrumpida por una persona…

Detente… no lo haga princesa nosotros nos encargaremos de este sujeto…- y así fue serenity sólo vio la batalla…

Láser de estrella fugaz!- el ataque fue directo al sujeto que los había desafiado pero…el poder no le hizo nada y se acercó

Crees que me podrás derrotar fighter… con ese poder insignificante que tienes… jajajaja…

Maldito no te saldrás con la tuya…- volteó a ver a serenity…- disculpa por dejarte sola no lo queríamos hacer…- estaban empezando a llorar las cuatro por lo que iba a suceder…

No… No lo hagas por favor debe de haber otra manera de que esto se solucione…- dijo serenity arrodillada en el piso

Lo siento princesa pero no hay otra forma… bien sabemos que este poder no llevará tanta fuerza si no estamos las seis pero esperamos aunque sea eliminar a este sujeto para salvar a nuestra querida amiga y princesa…- maker se acercó y le dio un abrazo al mismo tiempo que lloraban… después se alejo de ella para acercarse a las otras dos…

Nosotros nos despedimos… nunca te olvidaremos amiga… pero también…- healer empezó a cerrar los ojos que estaban cubiertos por lágrimas…

Esperamos que en el futuro nos volvamos a ver… te lo prometo… yo siempre te protegeré porque eres mi vida entera…- dijo fighter cerrando los ojos también… las tres se tomaron la mano haciendo un círculo, en las manos estaba formándose energía (era de color dorada) y después empezaron a abrir los ojos…-

Maker volteó hacia arriba cerrando nuevamente los ojos…- estruendo universal de la estrella del oeste

Healer también volteó su mirada hacia arriba cerrando los ojos…- estruendo universal de la estrella del este

Por último fighter pero esta volteó a ver a ese hombre que las había hecho utilizar ese poder…- estruendo universal de la estrella del norte

Un poder empezó a crecer en el centro del circulo que ellas habían formado… el broche que tenían en el pecho (ese broche era en forma de una estrella y una luna menguante) estaba desapareciendo… y así el poder se elevó en el cielo haciéndose cada vez más grande la energía… este poder estaba formado por tres estrellas y una luna menguante… en eso las tres hicieron un grito al mismo tiempo que el poder que se dirigía con fuerza hacía aquel hombre…- ESTRUENDO ESTELAR UNIVERSAL DE LAS ESTRELLAS LUNARES! ELIMINEN!…- ese poder golpeó al hombre el cual quedó muy lastimado pero nada más… las tres estrellas cayeron al piso y serenity corrió hacia ellas quienes estaban en el piso…

Fighter!!... chicas!!...están bien?...- ella llegó en donde estaba fighter, quien estaba en el piso… ella la abrazó y siguió llorando… mientras que fighter y las otras dos perdieron su transformación convirtiéndose en tres príncipes con una estrella en la frente…- por favor no me dejes sola te lo suplico… sin ti que voy a hacer…

Seiya la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente y llorando fue lo único que pudo hacer…- no te preocupes… las… prince…sas de los…. Planetas te…. Prote…gerán ahora en…en nuestro lugar pero… por favor…. Se fuerte y… enamórate de alguien… que te ame tanto como yo…

Como me pides eso…- serenity fue interrumpida por que el le puso un dedo en la boca para que no dijera que no

Prométeme que lo harás…- el la vio con los ojos llorosos lo cual ella no pudo evitar

Esta bien… sólo por que tú me lo pides…- le dio un último abrazo… se levantó y alzó su broche…- estrella del norte…- el cuerpo de seiya se iluminó de un color plateado y dorado… y se elevó…- estrella del oeste…-lo mismo estaba pasando con el cuerpo de taiki-…estrella del este…-por último pasó lo mismo con yaten-…regresen el resplandor a las estrellas guardianas de la luna…PODER RESPLANDECIENTE DEL CRISTAL UNIVERSAL…- ella gritó esas palabras y después los tres cuerpos desaparecieron regresando un hermoso resplandor a las tres estrellas protectoras que se encontraban rodeando a la luna… ella tomó los tres broches que ahora sólo eran más que un adorno y después desaparecieron…

Así nadie los encontrará y cuando sea el momento indicado… los utilizaré de nuevo…- ella hizo desaparecer también su broche… al mismo tiempo el hombre la iba a atacar y serenity con un resplandor dorado lo tiró al suelo…

Serenity le alcanzó a ver la frente… el hombre tenía una luna en forma menguante dorada en la frente… ella se paralizó pues no sabía que hacer y lo único que escuchó fue…

Hombre…- hermanita… pase lo que pase… la tierra y la luna… no serán sólo para ti… regresaré para estar juntos y nadie… lo va… a impedir…- y el hombre desapareció dejando a una serenity muy confundida…

**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ FIN SUEÑO ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

Después del sueño ella se levanto de repente…

Serena.- no te vallas!!!.- ella realmente sintió que el sueño era algunas cosas del pasado que no había recordado pero… que había sido ese sueño y porque seiya y los otros dos chicos estaban ahí…

**EN EL PASILLO**

Los tres salieron por el grito de serena…

Seiya con la cara preocupada…- que pasó… que le pasó a bombón

Taiki estaba viéndolo de la misma forma…- no lo se sólo se escuchó su grito

Será mejor entrar a ver que pasó…- yaten iba a entrar al cuarto cuando seiya se acercó y lo detuvo poniendo su mano en el hombro izquierdo…

Yo entraré a ver que pasó… y ustedes por favor ya váyanse a acostar ¿si?...- los otros dos entendieron y afirmaron positivamente con la cabeza y se metieron a sus cuartos… mientras que Seiya entró al cuarto para saber que había con serena…- que pasó bombón porque gritaste de esa forma…

Seiya se sentó al borde de la cama… y Serena se recargó en su pecho… después de unos minutos le pudo responder…- fue una pesadilla… eso es todo…- "_porque soñé eso… y… que es esto cálido que nace en mi… ah!! Seiya porque siento algo cálido por dentro ahora que te veo_"… pensó mientras veía a seiya…

Seiya le dio un beso en la frente lo cual la hizo sonrojar y ella no sabía por que…- descansa bombón… mañana tendremos un día pesado…- seiya se levantaba pero algo impidió que se fuera…

Serena sujetó del brazo a seiya para que se quedara…- no!... no te vallas por favor… quédate conmigo sólo esta noche… para que pueda dormir bien…- seiya acepto y se acostó a lado de ella para seguir durmiendo los dos…

**LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

El sol pegaba en el rostro de aquellos dos que estaban acostados… el se despertó y sintió algo cálido a lado de el… era ella, aquella de quien estaba enamorado completamente… la miró contento al verla dormir a su lado…-"_te vez como un ángel durmiendo mi amado bombón_…"- pensaba el mientras la veía dormir… entonces se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente y fue cuando se despertó… ella lo veía con una sonrisa dulce…- te desperté… lo siento pero sigue durmiendo apenas son las 7:00 de la mañana…

Ella se levanto de la cama y se acercó a su ropero para sacar lo que vestiría ese día…- no… hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer lo recuerdas seiya…- serena volteó a verlo con la misma sonrisa dulce y llena de paz…- a parte tengo que hablar por teléfono.

Seiya se levanta resignado y se acerca a la puerta tomando la perilla para abrir y la vio con una sonrisa…- esta bien tu ganas… pero entonces hay que apurarnos…- abrió la puerta…- nos vemos al ratito…- y cerró la puerta

Seiya porque siento esto por ti… que pudo significar ese sueño… bueno sea lo que sea tengo que apurarme por que si no lo voy a hacer esperar…- serena se metió a bañar después de haber sacado uno jeans azules y una blusa rallada de color blanco con azul y unos tenis blancos…

**CUARTO DE SEIYA**

Hay bombón que es lo que pasó… sentí más ganas de estar a tu lado… unas ganas inmensas… no me lo imagino… fue algo que no me explico…- seiya solo miraba por la ventana… el ya estaba vestido cuando tocaron la puerta…- pasen…

La puerta se abrió y dejó ver a taiki y a yaten quienes ya estaban vestidos…- pasaste la noche con ella?- la pregunta de taiki hizo que seiya volteara a verlos… camino y se sentó en la cama y sólo afirmó con la cabeza positivamente…

Seiya sabes que tiene novio ¿no?...- yaten se acercó a sentarse a lado de su hermano y lo mismo hizo taiki…

Ya lo se pero…- su rostro reflejaba seriedad pero porque acaso no le gusto que pasara eso…- algo extraño pasó… no se como explicarles… pero sentí que ella me transmitía algo cálido en mi corazón pero… diferente al de sólo una simple amistad…

Taiki lo vio y supo de inmediato lo que sintió su hermano…- seiya es algo raro… porque…- seiya volteó a verlo raro… taiki y yaten se quedaron viendo pues ellos sentían algo similar por serena…- no se como decirte… es como si algo nos uniera a ella… algo muy fuerte… un lazo que al menos a mi es como un lazo fraternal… como si la hubiera conocido desde antes… no lo se pero…

Yaten volteó al piso y con una cara seria pues también se sentía igual… pero claro cada quien sentía algo diferente por aquella rubia que los había recibido con los brazos abiertos…- es verdad yo también siento algo por ella… no se que es pero… no soporto verla pelear sola es como si… como si tuviéramos una amistad más allá que atravesara los limites de todo… que raro no hermanos…Los dos hermanos afirmaron con la cabeza y siguieron platicando…

Mientras tanto serena tomó el teléfono y marcó un número que se sabía a la perfección… y empezó la plática…

Serena con una sonrisa estaba viendo hacia la ventana.- hola! Darien como estas

Darien sonrió al escuchar su voz.- princesa hola yo estoy bien y tu como estas!!

Serena.- muy bien mi amado darien… oye vas a ir al hospital?

Darien.- no… es mi día de descanso pero… porque la pregunta… acaso me vas a venir a visitar?

Serena se rió un poco antes de contestarle.- darien es que te iba a decir si en la noche cuando termine con lo que tengo que hacer hoy podríamos hablar es que a parte de que te extraño tanto… tuve un sueño muy extraño…

Darien se quedó pensativo… acaso ella tenía sueños igual a los de él?-claro princesa nos vemos en la cafetería que esta a dos cuadradas de tu casa te parece?

Serena.- claro…. Esta bien…- se quedó en silencio un momento…- darien…

Darien.- si princesa dime

Serena.- te amo

Darien sonrió por las palabras de serena…- yo también te amo princesa y ya te quiero ver…

Serena.- yo también ya quiero verte pues últimamente con tu trabajo y yo con la escuela y el grupo no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros… y para estar solos…

Darien.- pero bueno… es lo que debemos enfrentar… y superar esa lejanía para que después estemos juntos para siempre

Serena.- tienes razón darien… pero ya me tengo que ir porque ya casi es hora de irme… OH! Es cierto… a que hora nos vamos a ver…

Darien.- no lo se princesa a la hora que quieras

Serena.- te parece a las 8:30pm de la noche en donde dijimos?

Darien.- claro! Me parece bien y por cierto ya me tengo que ir pues setsuna nos quiere ver en el templo de rei… luego te cuento pero ya no te distraigo nos vemos después…

Serena.- claro mi darien te amo y te cuidas no vemos al rato

Darien.- claro princesa y yo también te amo… hasta al ratito

Darien colgó… serena estaba pensativa y sentada en el sillón de la sala que estaba junto a la mesita donde estaba el teléfono…- "_que es este sentimiento… yo amo a darien no hay duda de eso pero… ay! Seiya que pasa con mis sentimientos_"…- ella se puso la mano en la cara y movió negativamente su cabeza…- "_no se porque tengo que pensar tanto en él… todo fue desde que me transformé en sailor universe moon… ay no entiendo nada de lo que ha pasado_"…- ella se levantó del sillón para ir a la cocina… entró y tomo un vaso para después llenarlo de agua y dirigirse a la mesa y sentarse…

Los chicos iban saliendo del cuarto para ir a la mesa… ellos ya habían desayunado un poco de leche y un sándwich… se acercaron a la sala y vieron a serena en la mesa con un vaso de agua… ellos se acercaron preocupados pues estaba muy seria, como ida…

Seiya se sentó junto a ella y la tomó por el hombro izquierdo…- bombón estas bien??

Serena se asustó cuando seiya le habló ya que estaba muy distraída…- Ahh!...seiya!... ay perdón… que me decías

Taiki se sentó en la silla a lado de serena…- Que tienes serena estas muy rara el día de hoy

No chicos… lo que pasa… bueno esta bien les diré…-suspiro y bajo su rostro viendo el vaso con agua que posaba en la mesa antes de seguir hablando con los chicos…- es que tuve un sueño muy raro… en el sueño yo estaba en el antiguo milenio de plata… yo estaba en los jardines reales con tres sailor scouts…-

Ellas eran tres de ellas no es así…-yaten tomaba asiento mientras hacía la pregunta…

No te equivocas yaten… esas tres personas…- guardó silencio un momento mientras tomaba un poco de agua…- eran otras personas… mmmm… en fin en eso llegaba un hombre y empezó a atacarnos… esas tres sailor estaban por utilizar el último poder un poder que por lo que entendí podía ser utilizado sólo por las cinco estrellas que rodean a la luna… así lo hicieron… atacaron con tres puntos y derrotaron al hombre quien se fue pero… ese hombre me dijo "hermanita pase lo que pase la tierra y la luna no serán sólo para ti regresaré para estar juntos y nadie lo va a impedir"… y desapareció al terminar de decirme eso…

Hermanita… pero porque te llamó así… que extraño sueño…- dijo seiya que empezaba a poner cara de sorprendido…

Bueno, bueno pero serena…- empezó taiki a hablar para callar a seiya y que serena siguiera contando el sueño

Si, dime…- volteó a ver a taiki quien le estaba hablando…

Taiki siguió con la pregunta…- Que paso con las tres sailors… quienes eran…

Hay chicos no debería estarles contando pero bueno… esas tres personas… eran ustedes…- al decir esto los chicos se quedaron mudos y sorprendido… no podían creer lo que escuchaban de los labios de aquella rubia… ella volvió a suspirar para seguir hablando…- no se preocupen yo estoy igual que ustedes… pues esas palabras que me dijeron me dejo muy pensativa…

Seiya no podía creer que soñara con ellos pero de pronto se le ocurrió preguntar algo que los iba a dejar con la boca abierta…- Y bombón nos puedes decir cuales fueron esas palabras?

Bueno antes de su caída ese hombre extraño le dijo a fighter que no podría contra el y después los tres me dijeron…serena empezó a decirles esas palabras…

**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ FLASHBACK DEL SUEÑO DE SERENA ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

Fighter…- Disculpa por dejarte sola no lo queríamos hacer…- estaban llorando las cuatro por lo que iba a suceder…

No lo hagas por favor debe de haber otra manera de que esto se solucione….- dijo serenity arrodillada en el piso

Lo siento princesa pero no hay otra forma… bien sabemos que este poder no llevará tanta fuerza si no estamos las seis pero esperamos aunque sea eliminar a este sujeto para salvar a nuestra querida amiga y princesa…- maker se acercó y le dio un abrazo al mismo tiempo que lloraban… después se alejo de ella para acercarse a las otras dos…

Nosotros nos despedimos… nunca te olvidaremos amiga… pero también…- healer empezó a cerrar los ojos que estaban cubiertos por lágrimas…

Esperamos que en el futuro nos volvamos a ver… te lo prometo… yo siempre te protegeré porque eres mi vida entera…- dijo fighter cerrando los ojos también…

**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ FLASHBACK DEL SUEÑO DE SERENA ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

No podían creer lo que escuchaban… estaban sorprendidos de ese sueño tan extraño…- y dices que eso te dijimos antes de caer en batalla… entonces que fue lo que dijimos después de caer…

Seiya… tu fuiste el único que duro mas tiempo con vida… ustedes habían perdido su transformación… y por lo que entendí en el sueño eran los príncipes de las estrellas del norte, este y oeste… bueno el caso es que yo me acercaba a ti y te decía que no me dejaras sola y tu me dijiste que no te preocupara ya que las princesas de los. Planetas me Protegerían desde ese momento en su lugar pero que por favor fuera fuerte y que me enamorara de alguien que te amara tanto como tú…- serena terminó de tomarse su agua…

Los chicos no podían creer lo que habían escuchado… como era posible que serena soñara eso y más por lo que seiya le dijo en sus sueños… significaba amor? o que era…- bombón ese sueño es como si fuera realidad…- seiya puso una cara de duda y extrañeza ya que no lo podía creer…

Así es seiya es como si fuera parte del pasado… pero…- taiki dijo esto con una cara extrañada… y antes de terminar de hablar fue interrumpido por yaten…

Pero como es posible que nosotros pertenezcamos a ese pasado si ni siquiera sabíamos cual era ese milenio de plata y mucho menos la reina serenity…- dijo yaten terminando con lo que sus hermanos habían comenzado…

No lo se chicos…- serena vio su reloj ya eran las 9:30 de la mañana…- chicos vamos a la sesión de fotos porque si no, no vamos a acabar nunca…- los tres chicos se pararon y después de tomar sus cosas salieron rumbo a la sesión de fotos…

**EN EL TEMPLO HIKAWA**

Ya estaban todos reunidos… las inners, las outhers y darien, sólo faltaban los chicos y serena… las chicas no sabían que tenía serena y los chicos cosas que hacer así que preguntaron a darien…

Rei volteó a mirar a darien…- oye darien… serena y los chicos no van a venir…

Darien volteó a verla… el sólo sonrió tiernamente…- no rei, ellos no van a venir porque tienen compromisos que hacer…

Entonces ya podemos comenzar.- haruka volteó a ver a setsuna quien estaba del lado derecho de ella…- y bien setsuna hay algo que tienes que explicarnos no…- setsuna afirmó positivamente con la cabeza…- entonces empieza por favor…

Setsuna cerró los ojos y movió su cabeza afirmando positivamente…- bueno esto que les voy contar es algo que a lo mejor los va a impresionar un poco…- abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de todos observándola…- bueno serena porta un broche el cual es el resplandor de un cristal muy poderoso…

Lita curiosamente y con el rostro serio…- y cual es ese cristal… porque supongo que tiene que ver con lo que hace el enemigo no es así…

Setsuna volteó a verla y se puso más seria…- exactamente no se bien cual es la función de ese cristal ni como se llama pero si les puedo decir que esta formado por tres cosas…

Amy la vio y también hablo…- y cuales son esas tres cosas…

Setsuna las vio a todas…- pues verán… se acuerdan de los cristales que estaban buscando los cazadores de la muerte?...- todos afirmaron positivamente…- pues hay algo que ellos nunca supieron… en el corazón de las personas hay otro cristal que tiene forma de estrella pero tiene siete picos… ese cristal es la fuente de energía de las estrellas de los seres humanos y de las sailor scouts… hay uno que tiene ocho picos y es el que tiene la pureza total del cristal que está buscando el enemigo… el otro es el cristal de plata y es el que tiene la mitad del poder de este cristal y la otra parte del poder de cristal lo tiene el cristal dorado que esta en manos de darien… uniendo el poder de estos tres se forma ese cristal…

Las chicas no podían creer lo que decía setsuna ya que era sorprendente y sabían que si ese cristal lo conseguía el enemigo podría pasar algo malo

Oye setsuna…- ella volteó a ver a darien…- quien es el poseedor de ese cristal…

Todos voltearon a ver a setsuna quien negó con la cabeza no saber pero…- no lo se… pero recuerdo que me dijeron que antes de que las inners senshies protegieran a la princesa había otras sailors que hacían esa misión además de proteger al dueño de este misterioso cristal…- todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso…- ellas eran las sailor universe… ellas eran cinco estrellas que rodeaban la luna: la estrella del norte, la estrella que representa el espíritu de la lucha en la luna… la estrella del oeste que representa el espíritu de la creación con la que la luna apareció … la estrella del este, que es el espíritu de la curación la cual representaba la paz en la luna… la estrella del sur que representa el espíritu de la tierra lo cual decía que era la luna que hacía la protección de esta… y por último la estrella central que significa el sol, representa el brillo de la luna

Quieres decir que ellas eran las primeras guardianas de la luna…- michiru hizo la pregunta para saber más sobre el asunto

Entonces ellas no eran tan fuertes si dices que después llegaron las inners a proteger a la princesa…- haruka estaba un poco molesta por lo que decía setsuna así que por eso realizó ese comentario pero setsuna…

Setsuna volteó a ver a haruka y a michiru seguida por su opinión…- te equivocas haruka… las sailors universe son muchísimo más fuertes de lo que crees…

Que quieres decir con eso…-la pregunta de mina era lógica si eran muy fuertes entonces porque no siguieron protegiendo a la princesa…

Mina…- setsuna cerró los ojos de tristeza…- las sailors universe son mucho más fuertes que nosotros…- no lo podían creer, todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que dijo…- tres de ellas fueron suficiente para protegerla pero… alguien, no se quien jamás eh podido averiguar pero… las pudo vencer y es por eso que la princesa hizo que su luz regresara a las estrellas… ellas eran sailor universe fighter de la estrella del norte, sailor universe maker de la estrella del oeste y sailor universe healer de la estrella del este…- las vio a todas…- ya deben saber de quienes se trata no es así…

No lo podían creer, eran esas tres chicas que hace tiempo habían venido a la tierra y que ahora regresaban…- pero como es posible…- rei estaba sorprendida

Amy no lo podía creer tampoco…-pero como pueden ser las sailor star lights si ellas vienen de otro sistema solar…

Mina siguió…- y tienen a su princesa a quien protegen…

Lita…- como es posible que ellas sean las sailor universe…

Setsuna estas segura de lo que estas diciendo…- dijo darien sorprendido también…

Setsuna afirmo, ella estaba segura de lo que estaba diciendo pues era obvio porque era la sailor del tiempo…

Haruka golpeó la mesita de coraje…- si es cierto lo que dices entonces porque no siguieron protegiendo a la princesa…

Michiru trataba de tranquilizar a haruka…- ya haruka tranquilo… oye setsuna quien las derrotó para que no siguieran protegiendo a la princesa…

Setsuna volvió a cerrar los ojos y con un movimiento negativo de cabeza le dijo…- no lo se michiru sólo se que murieron… y cuando la reina serenity utilizó el cristal de plata para que todos reencarnaran en ese tiempo ellas también lo hicieron pero fueron mandadas a otro sistema solar, mientras que las otras dos seguirían durmiendo para siempre…

Todos siguieron platicando del tema hasta tarde…

**EN EL ESTUDIO**

Bien seiya mueve un poco tu mano derecha hacia el pecho… serena tu acércate a seiya y recárgate en su brazo izquierdo… taiki ponte atrás de serena… yaten ponte del otro lado de serena… bien así quédense…- tomó unas cuantas fotos y después siguió con taiki y serena, después yaten y serena y por último serena y seiya…

Bien seiya ponte atrás de serena y abrázala mirando hacia donde estoy yo por favor… serena has tu cabeza para atrás y recargarte en el lado derecho de seiya viendo hacia mi… bien así quédense…- ese momento juntos, hizo que él abrazara más a serena uniéndola a su cuerpo y serena no decía nada ya que se sentía a gusto con el…- bien ahora pónganse en frente viéndose uno al otro a los ojos… bien, así… ahora seiya levanta tu mano a la altura de su pecho y dale la rosa que tienes con la mano derecha… bien ahora tu serena, toma la mano derecha de seiya con tu mano derecha también y con la izquierda toma su mejilla… seiya con tu brazo izquierdo rodea la cintura de serena… bien así quédense…- saki empezó a sacar todas las fotos que podía…serena y seiya se veían como dos enamorados… seiya la atrajo más a su cuerpo, mientras ella tomó su mejilla con dulzura… los dos recargaron su frente en la del otro… sus manos se tomaban con suavidad, ternura y un sentimiento cálido… y no se hicieron esperar las miradas de taiki y yaten que no sabían que pasaba, sólo estaban ahí sorprendidos…

Serena lo veía tiernamente mientras pensaba…-"_por que me siento tan bien contigo seiya… será posible que ese sueño tenga algo que ver con nuestro pasado"…-_ en ese momento serena no pensaba en darien se sentía tan bien junto a seiya que todo se le olvido en ese momento…-_"seiya que siento por ti realmente"…_

Por otro lado seiya la atraía cada vez más a su cuerpo a la vez que pensaba…- _"bombón siento como si algo nos uniera desde hace mucho tiempo…ah! siento amor por ti pero… ahora lo siento más fuerte que antes… aunque se que tienes novio… pero en estos momentos no me importa… siento tu mirada, tu calor, en realidad te siento tan cerca de mi que… que no se que pasa"_

La sesión ya acabó, gracias por todo chicos, ahora si voy a revelar las fotos… nos vemos chicos…- saki se fue corriendo

Adiós saki…- todos se despidieron de ella… mientras que seiya y serena seguían ahí… seguían acercándose uno hacia el otro… quedaron a centímetros de darse un beso cuando serena se separó de él rápidamente… como era posible que ella estuviera haciendo esas cosas si su novio era darien… no lo podía permitir…

Bueno… este… yo… yo tengo que ir a tomar un poco de agua…- serena se alejó rápidamente de donde estaba con seiya, y el sólo la vio alejarse… yaten se acercó a ella…- yaten!!...- dijo ella temerosa…

Yaten la vio y sólo le dio una sonrisa de confianza que ella entendió y lo abrazo… el hizo lo mismo mientras se acercaba a su oído para susurrarle unas palabras…- No te preocupes… se lo que sientes y puedes confiar en mi…- esas palabras hicieron que ella tomara confianza y comenzó a llorar pues la verdad estaba confundida y el se dio cuenta de eso…- no te preocupes sere yo no diré nada…

Serena sólo levanto su cara para verlo hacia sus ojos los cuales la miraban con ternura… una ternura de amistad… de verdadera amistad…- gracias… gracias por todo yaten…- el retiró sus lágrimas de su rostro…- ya acabó la sesión verdad?...

Yaten con una sonrisa afirmó con la cabeza…- claro… hoy ya no vamos a grabar eso acaba de decir nishimura (_nota: nishimura es su representante_) que te parece si te llevo a algún lado…- ella afirmó positivamente moviendo su cabeza…- entonces a donde quieres ir…- preguntó con una sonrisa…

A la cafetería que esta por la casa… es que quedé de verme ahí con darien a las 8:30 y ya son las 8:20 el debe de estar esperándome…- el sonrió y la sacó del estudio avisando a sus hermanos que se iba con serena…

Mientras que con seiya y taiki era otra cosa… seiya estaba triste pues sabía que ella era novia de Darien y que no podía hacer nada más que cuidarla y protegerla…- no se porque pasó taiki… en verdad yo no quería…

Taiki lo interrumpió mientras lo abrazó fraternalmente…- no tienes porque decir eso… no fue tu culpa… solo sucedió… aunque sabes igual que yo que ha empezado a confundirse verdad…-

Lo se hermano… pero es que no se que paso…- el levanto su cara la cual expresaba melancolía pero como pudo sacó una sonrisa…- pero mejor ya vamos a la casa ahí los esperamos…- taiki sólo sonrió y se fue con su hermano…

**CERCA DE LA CAFETERÍA**

Ya llegamos serena… entonces te dejo para que hables con el…- yaten se dio la vuelta pero serena lo detuvo…

No te vallas… por favor… quédate haciéndome compañía…- el afirmó positivamente con la cabeza y cuando iban a entrar a la cafetería se escuchó un grito que venía de la esquina… el cual reconoció serena de inmediato y salió corriendo hacia esa dirección aterrorizada y sólo pensaba que por favor no fuera el…- tengo que ir a ayudarle…- sólo le dijo eso y yaten corrió detrás de ella tratando de alcanzarla…

Al llegar a la esquina lo vio… era el… ese chico que amaba tanto estaba siendo atacado por kinoru…- tengo que ayudarlo yaten… por favor en cuanto se distraiga kinoru llévalo a la casa si… por favor

Esta bien sere… pero por favor cuídate si…- el la vio con ojos de preocupación pues sabía que ella daría hasta la vida por ese chico el cual estaba haciendo atacado…

Ella le contesto con una sonrisa y moviendo la cabeza…- claro… lo haré…- sacó su broche de transformación y lo levantó hacia arriba…- POR EL PODER UNIVERSAL DE LA LUNA TRANSFORMACION!!!- después de transformarse corrió a rescatarlo…

Rayos este tampoco es… ni modo ahora tendrás que morir…- levantó su mano apuntando hacia el… antes de que le hiciera daño escucho una voz que le grito que se detuviera…- quien rayos eres tu…

No permitiré que le hagas daño a un chico que iba a tener una cita con la chica que ama eso si que no te lo permitiré… porque yo soy… una sailor universal que lucha por la paz de la luna y de la vía láctea… yo soy sailor universe moon y te castigaré… en el nombre de la justicia…

Ella salió de entre las sombras y kinoru se mostró verdaderamente molesto…- demonios otra vez tu… ya me arte de ti por eso…- el llamó a un sukio mucho más fuerte que los otros para que peleara con ella…- sukio pelea con esa sailor…- viéndola a ella…- ahora si maldita tu no podrás con este sukio…- y se retiró dejando pelear al sukio con ella…

Oye espera… ay no este sukio es más feo… buaaa ahora que voy a hacer… se ve mucho más fuerte…- el sukio se dirigía hacia darien cuando ella vio corrió hacia el interponiéndose en el golpe el cual la tiro al piso…- no… no permitiré que le hagas daño…- volteó a verlo tomándolo entre sus brazos…- darien despierta por favor…- en eso yaten corrió para llevarse a darien y para saber si ella estaba bien…

Yaten lucía preocupado…- esta el bien?...- ella le dijo que no sabía mientras introducía el cristal en su cuerpo…- ten mucho cuidado por favor yo iré a la casa…

Si no te preocupes por mi… en estos momentos el importante aquí es darien… por favor ponlo sobre mi cama… yo llegaré en cuanto termine con este monstruo…- yaten afirmo con la cabeza y se fue corriendo cargando a Darien… ella volteó a ver al sukio en verdad enojada…- tu me las vas a pagar como te atrevieron a hacerle daño a mi querido darien…- ella se lanzó hacia el golpeándolo pero esta vez el sukio era más fuerte y la tiró otra vez al piso…

El iba a atacarla con un poder cuando otro poder lo golpeó…- quien esta ahí…- el sukio volteó al lugar de donde vino el poder…

Formo parte de uno nueva era… soy sailor uranus y entraré en acción…

Lo mismo digo yo… soy sailor neptune y entraré en acción…

El sukio se dirigió a atacarlas lanzando una bola de energía… poder que era desconocido para ellas… las dos outhers sólo esquivaron el poder brincando…

Jajaja… que risa me das, para que veas este si es un verdadero poder… ESPADA DE URANO… ELIMINA!!...- lanzó el poder

Al mismo tiempo neptune lanzó su poder…- REFLEJO SUBMARINO!!

Lanzaron el poder que se combinó para así dejar mal herido al sukio…- ahhh!!! ¡Malditas!

Uranus volteó su mirada sailor moon…- ahora es tu turno!!...- grito ella… y la otra sailor afirmó positivamente con la cabeza…

Sailor universe moon empezó a poner la mano izquierda abajo y la derecha arriba a la altura de su pecho… entre sus manos empiezan a aparecer varias estrellas y lunas que comienzan a emitir energía…- LLUVIA UNIVERSAL PLATEADA!!...- en cuanto ella terminó de decir las palabras las estrellas Salieron disparadas con gran velocidad hacia el sukio quien de inmediato fue eliminado…- gracias chicas por ayudarme…

Neptune se acercó a ella junto con uranus… quienes le sonrieron…ellas regresaron a la normalidad y michiru le hizo una pregunta…- oye serena… tenemos que hablar contigo pero nos puedes decir donde esta el que fue atacado por esos sujetos?...-

Serena recordó que yaten se había llevado a darien en brazos a su casa y comenzó a correr con la mirada de susto en las outhers… ellas no dudaron y siguieron a serena…- darien es quien fue atacado… yaten lo llevó a mi casa… vamos…- las chicas se asustaron y se fueron con serena…

**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE SERENA**

Yaten llegó con darien desmayado… cuando entró sus hermanos de inmediato preguntaron…

Seiya estaba preocupado pues no vio llegar a serena con yaten…- yaten que pasó… porque traes a darien desmayado y donde esta bombón…

Darien estaba siendo atacado por el enemigo y me dijo que trajera a darien al departamento…- el entró y dejó a darien en cama de serena tal y como ella le había dicho cuando salió se encontró con un hermano muy enojado y preocupado…

Me quieres decir porque rayos dejaste a mi bombón sola con el enemigo…- seiya se veía realmente molesto y enojado…

Yaten se enojó también pero por el comportamiento de su hermano…- ya te dije porque… y no te preocupes ella es mucho más fuerte que esos tipos… verás que pronto vendrá…

Taiki se acercó a sus hermanos para tratar de tranquilizarlos…- ya cálmense los dos ella estará bien…- en eso se escucha la puerta que se abre…- miren ya llegó… y con haruka y michiru…

Seiya se acercó a ella quien sólo le dio una mirada de preocupación… el no dudó en acompañarla con darien y las outhers fueron con ellos…- darien… despierta ya pasó el peligro… ahora estas a salvo…- serena estaba preocupada por darien… estaba a punto de llorar cuando una mano le tocó el hombro…

Era michiru quien se acercó para ver a darien…- no te preocupes… el esta bien sólo necesita descansar…- ella le sonreía tiernamente… pero después se puso seria…- por cierto serena queremos hablarte sobre algo importante…- serena la miro y afirmó con la cabeza…

Seiya mejor decide salir para que hablaran a gusto…- yo me voy para que hablen con calma… con permiso…

Seiya iba a salir del cuarto, pero haruka lo detiene…- no te vallas tenemos que hablar con los cuatro… esto les incumbe a ustedes también…

Seiya miró a haruka y entendió que era algo serio…- entonces vamos a la sala para que darien descanse…- todos salieron del cuarto y se sentaron en la sala… y empezó la interrogación…- bueno y para que quieren hablar con nosotros… acaso es demasiado importante?...

Michiru lo vio y después volteo a ver a serena que estaba preocupada, pero realmente era importante que ella escuchara…- pues la verdad es que si… ya que en la tarde estábamos hablando con setsuna y pues nos contó la historia de las sailor star lights…

Haber no entendí… dijiste nuestra historia?...- yaten la miraba extrañado…

Haruka siguió con la explicación…- si, exactamente… para empezar esto fue lo que nos dijo que antes de que las inners senshies protegieran a la princesa había otras sailors que hacían esa misión… ellas eran las sailor universe … ellas eran cinco estrellas que rodeaban la luna: la estrella del norte, la estrella que representa el espíritu de la lucha en la luna… la estrella del oeste que representa el espíritu de la creación con la que la luna apareció … la estrella del este, que es el espíritu de la curación la cual representaba la paz en la luna… la estrella del sur que representa el espíritu de la tierra lo cual decía que era la luna que hacía la protección de esta… y por último la estrella central que significa el sol, representa el brillo de la luna y nos dijo que las sailors universe son mucho más fuertes que nosotros…que las inners y outhers y que tres de ellas fueron suficiente para protegerla pero… una persona las pudo vencer y es por eso que la princesa hizo que su luz regresara a las estrellas… ellas eran sailor universe fighter de la estrella del norte, sailor universe maker de la estrella del oeste y sailor universe healer de la estrella del este… ellas tres murieron y cuando la reina serenity utilizó el cristal de plata para que todos reencarnaran en este tiempo… ellas también lo hicieron pero fueron mandadas a otro sistema solar, mientras que las otras dos seguirían durmiendo para siempre…

Esas tres sailors universal que murieron eran ustedes tres…- los cuatro no lo podían creer…- ustedes que alguna vez fueron las sailor star lights… también formaron parte de las sailor universal… que protegían a nuestra princesa…

Los tres se habían quedado sin palabras hasta que yaten recordó el sueño de serena y la volteó a ver…- oye serena te acuerdas del sueño que nos contaste en la mañana?...- serena dijo que si moviendo su cabeza…

Taiki se le quedó viendo extrañado…- oye yaten que tiene que ver el sueño de serena con lo que nos contó haruka…

Seiya lo analizó rápidamente y le ganó a yaten a contestar…- taiki…- lo vio a los ojos…- si analizas ese sueño con lo que nos dijeron haruka y michiru ahorita… tiene mucho que ver…

Taiki lo pensó por un momento y razonó las cosas…- entonces el sueño de serena era un recuerdo del pasado, no es cierto…- seiya solo afirmó con la cabeza…

Haruka y michiru no entendían de qué estaban hablando… así que michiru se le quedó viendo a serena… esta sitió la mirada de michiru…- oye serena… nos podrías contar a haruka y a mi el sueño que tuviste…

Serena afirmó con la cabeza y les contó todo…- bueno yo estaba en el milenio de plata en los jardines reales… ahí estaban tres sailors conmigo… esas tres personas eran ellos tres… de pronto apareció un hombre y empezó a atacarnos… ellas me protegieron utilizando un poder muy poderoso que ahorita no recuerdo bien… fue tanta la energía que ellas murieron… antes de hacerlo me dijeron que nunca me olvidarían y que si era posible en el futuro… es decir ahorita, siempre me protegerían si nos volviéramos a encontrar… después tomaba mi broche y las hice regresar esa luz que tenían a las estrellas y los cuerpos de los tres desaparecieron… el hombre que nos había atacado se paró casi al frente de mi… el me dijo _"__hermanita pase lo que pase la tierra y la luna no serán sólo para ti… regresaré para estar juntos y nadie lo va a impedir"_… y desapareció al terminar de decirme eso…

Haruka se quedó impactada pues era claro que era parte del pasado de su princesa… pero lo que no entendía era por que ese hombre le había dicho hermanita…- nunca supiste su nombre?...- ella negó con la cabeza el no saber su nombre…

Eso hay que dejarlo en segundo plano haruka…- ellas se veían a los ojos…- ahora lo que hay que investigar es donde están los broches de ellos para que vuelvan a tener su poder y que nos ayuden con el enemigo…

Michiru…- haruka la veía…- Tienes razón ay que buscar esas estrellas lo antes posible…

Serena estaba callada pero estaba pensando en como decirles a sus amigas el resto de su sueño…- "no se si contarles todo mi sueño o no… además en el sueño seiya y yo… bueno pues algún día se van a enterar…"…- serena se levantó para dirigirse al cuarto…- chicos…- los cinco se le quedaron viendo a serena…- mañana hay que reunirnos en el templo o aquí con todos para hablar sobre el tema…- ellos entendieron de lo que hablaba…- yo voy a descansar y a cuidar de darien… con permiso…- todos los demás siguieron platicando en la sala… y serena entró al cuarto…

Creo que debemos quedarnos si no les molesta…- dijo michiru con seriedad

Y de la misma forma haruka también les dijo.- hay que estar pendientes de otro sueño que tenga…

Taiki respondió con la cabeza…- si tienen razón… además darien también esta… creo que será lo mejor…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 7**

_HOLA A TODOS LOS QUE HAN LEIDO ESTE FIC DE SAILOR MOON, ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO MI HISTORIA PERO POR FAVOR MANDENME SUS COMENTARIOS… ME ENCANTARÍA SABER QUE OPINAN._

**ADELANTO**

**Empieza el plan del enemigo contra los guerreros**

**Serena y seiya tienen un sueño que significará mucho en la historia**

**Luna y Artemis contarán el origen del enemigo y talvez lo que busque…**

**Confusiones, recuerdos y una historia que te dejarán ansioso(a) de querer leer más de "PELEA POR UN AMOR"**

**Cap.8 ****La Historia del Enemigo y recuerdos de un pasado"**

**ATTE. **

**Serenity_Moon01**


	8. 08 Historia del Enemigo y Recuerdos

Primero que nada, les deseo un muy buen año 2009. Ahora les traigo el octavo capitulo de Pelea por un Amor. Espero que les agrade y también recibir sus Reviews.

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

**La Historia del Enemigo y recuerdos de un pasado**

**EN EL CUARTO DE SERENA**

Serena se había metido a bañar mientras lo hacia pensaba…- "_ojala y todo salga bien… la verdad es que no se que pasará si les cuento todo pero creo que será mejor guardar eso en secreto hasta que sea el momento adecuado…"…-_

Después de terminarse de bañar y cambiarse, tomó un trapito y lo mojó en el lavamanos del baño y se encaminó hacia la cama donde darien reposaba tranquilamente desde el ataque… serena se le quedó viendo y sonrió al verlo dormir como un bebé… ella colocó el trapito en su frente después de acariciarle la mejilla… pero de repente el despertó y la volteó a ver…- disculpa… creo que te desperté…- Darien la vio como preguntando que en donde estaba y que le había pasado…ella sonrió tiernamente…- no te preocupes darien… te atacó un enemigo hace rato y te desmayaste… después de derrotar al monstruo le pedí ayuda a yaten para que te trajéramos aquí a la casa…- serena le dio un beso en la boca y se levanto…- será mejor que descanses yo voy allá fuera para que descanses…

Ella se dio la vuelta pero un brazo la sujetó tiernamente de la cintura impidiendo que se fuera y un susurro de unas palabras se escucharon en su oído…- no te vallas… por favor… quédate aquí… sin ti me siento sólo…- serena se volteó y lo miró a los ojos… ellos se perdieron en sus miradas… cada vez acercaban más sus labios… hasta que por fin rozaron lentamente, se besaron tierna y lentamente hasta que se recostaron en la cama… darien abrazó a serena y ella se recargó en el pecho de darien… minutos después se quedaron dormidos… uno junto a el otro…

Yaten quien había dicho que iba a ver si no se le ofrecía nada a serena entro al cuarto la vio… la vio recostada con el… sólo sonrió y salió del cuarto…

**EN LA SALA**

Michiru se había ido a acostar a la cama de yaten mientras en que taiki y seiya se habían ido a su cuarto cada quien a descansar ya que se lo habían pedido yaten y haruka que dijeron que vigilarían a serena para que no tuviera algún sueño y se despertaran…

Yaten se sentó en el sillón…- se quedó dormida…

Haruka sonrió al saberlo…- que bueno necesitaba descansar…

Tienes razón y creo que nosotros tenemos que hacer lo mismo…- haruka asintió con la cabeza y los dos se acomodaron en el sillón y se durmieron…

**EN UN LUGAR LEJANO**

En un lugar oscuro… estaba kinoru con otros dos hombres que a penas despertaban después de volver a dormir…

Hombre1.- que has dicho kinoru????...- este sujeto estaba en verdad enojado por los fracasos de kinoru…

Sunomu por favor calma te prometo que regresare con el cristal… en verdad te lo prometo…- kinoru estaba muerto de miedo… será que ese hombre llamado sunomu era más fuerte que él?...

Ahh!! Para que me preocupo en pelear contigo, no tiene caso… kirasu ven!!!...

Un hombre alto de ojos cafés claros y cabellera negra se acercó al lugar en donde estaba sunomu…- que paso para que me quieres…

Sunomu se paró en frente de kirasu y kinoru…- bien ya es hora de que cambiemos de plan…- los otros dos solo sonrieron…- kirasu encárgate de buscar el cuerpo perdido del príncipe y kinoru no me falles con los tres cristales por favor… a menos hasta que el príncipe despierte podremos saber quienes son los dueños de los tres cristales

Si…- contestaron al unísono…

Kinoru que cristal estas buscando primero…- kirasu le dijo volteándolo a ver…

Este lo vio también y contesto…- el cristal que tiene forma de estrella… si obtenemos primero ese cristal… los otros dos serán más fáciles de conseguir…

Sunomu sonrió por el plan de kinoru…- esa es un buen plan… por cierto princesa de la luna y príncipe de la estrella del norte va a llegar la hora de que recuerden todo el pasado… jajajaja

**EN EL TEMPLO**

Al día siguiente ya estaban reunidos doce de ellos en el templo hikawa sólo faltaba serena quien iba subiendo las escaleras…- debo darme prisa… creo que no debí ir con moly… pero bueno ya que… todo por haber entrado al grupo…- se quedó pensativa y después puso su cara de despreocupada (_**como siempre**_)…- ahh no es tan malo…

Voces…- serena!!!

Ella se paró de repente al escuchar su nombre… esas voces eran muy conocidas para ella… volteó y los vio… eran dos gatos uno blanco y otro azul que traían en la frente una luna menguante en la frente…- Luna! Artemis!...- los gatos corrieron hacia ella y ella los tomó en brazos con gran felicidad y sus ojos humedecidos…- donde se habían metido… los extrañé tanto…

Luna tenía sus ojos humedecidos de felicidad…- serena que bueno que estas bien…

Artemis estaba feliz…- serena… que felicidad…- de pronto se puso serio al igual que luna y serena se extraño… sabía que algo no andaba bien así que se puso seria también…- tenemos que hablar contigo…

Sobre el nuevo enemigo verdad…- la respuesta de serena era correcta los dos gatos se miraron mutuamente y afirmaron con la cabeza…- el enemigo ya a empezado a atacar y yo… yo eh tenido un sueño que al parecer es recuerdo del pasado…- los gatos la miraron aterrorizados y empezaron a subir las escaleras del templo que faltaban…- les cuento todo allá arriba todos no vamos a reunir hoy aquí… yo soy la que falta…- los gatos sonrieron pues así era serena siempre la última… llegaron con todos…- disculpen el retraso tenía que ir con moly pero ya estoy aquí… ahhh por cierto les tengo una sorpresa…

Hola chicas!!- los gatos saludaron a las chicas y mina fue la que salió corriendo hacía artemis para abrazarlo…

Mina casi lloraba de felicidad…- artemis!!... donde te habías metido te extrañé tanto…

Mientras mina lo abrazaba artemis casi llora de la emoción…- mina que bueno que estas bien

Chicas hay algo que tenemos que contarles…- todos se miraron serios igual que luna los miraba…- es sobre el nuevo enemigo… les venimos a contar toda la verdad sobre el…

Setsuna nos contó sobre las estrellas y las sailors universe… rei ha estado consultando al fuego sagrado y no ha conseguido saber algo… amy ha buscado con su computadora la energía del enemigo pero tampoco encontró nada… darien ha tenido sueños que no ha podido recordar cuando despierta… hotaru no ha podido dormir bien en días por pesadillas que la atormentan y que tampoco ha podido recordarlos… haruka, michiru y los chicos han estado cuidando a serena del enemigo… y serena ha estado luchando contra el enemigo sola desde su nueva transformación…- cosa que puso a los gatos serios al saberlo ya que lita les ha informado de todo lo que ha pasado…

Bueno chicos siéntense para que les contemos todo…- los chicos obedecieron a artemis y tomaron asiento en las afueras del templo…- bien… pues todo empezó en el milenio de plata… la reina había tenido dos hijos ellos eran serenity y el príncipe satoshi…- todos quedaron sorprendidos a lo que artemis había dicho pero no dijeron nada hasta que terminaran de contar todo…- satoshi era el hermano mayor de la princesa serenity… a la edad de 16 años el tenía que haber sido entrenado para poder ser el próximo rey que gobernaría la luna y el sistema solar completo, pero la reina serenity no permitió que el fuera el heredero al trono pues el cristal de plata no debía estar en otras manos más que en las de la princesa… fue entonces que satoshi se fue del reino prometiendo que regresaría a quedarse con el reino y su hermana la cual lloró su partida…- todos seguían sorprendiéndose cada vez más a cada palabra dicha por artemis…

Luna siguió después con la historia ante la mirada atenta de todos los presentes ahí en el templo…- unos días después la reina solicitó la presencia de los únicos príncipes de las estrellas ya que sólo tenían príncipes en lugar de princesas las estrellas del norte, oeste este… así fue ellos llegaron al castillo y se presentaron con la princesa y la reina serenity… la reina mandó a ellos tres que con la luz de sus estrellas protegieran a la princesa de cualquier enemigo que se le acercara hasta de su propio hermano…

Pasaron 4 años… la princesa ya tenía 16 años desde aquel suceso… ellos jamás se separaron de ella, entre los cuatro hubo un lazo increíble… entre ellos nació hermandad, lo cual hizo a la princesa olvidar completamente a su hermano… cuando el regresó ella estaba en los jardines reales con ellos tres los cuales tenían la habilidad de transformarse en sailors…- artemis cayó pues la otra parte de la historia era la más dolorosa para ellos así que luna siguió contando…

Satoshi empezó a atacar… cuando el guerrero de la estrella del norte atacó, satoshi se burló de él diciéndole que no podría vencerlo ya que eran muy débiles, así que tomaron la desición de utilizar un poder que sólo podían utilizar las cinco estrellas y la estrella del corazón de la luna… más sin embargo ellos lo utilizaron despidiéndose de la princesa y prometiendo que volverían en un futuro con ella… al termino de la batalla ellos murieron y la princesa utilizó un poder del cual ignoro el nombre y envió sus cuerpos desapareciéndolos y haciendo que estas tres estrellas brillaran con más intensidad…

Luna calló para que artemis siguiera la historia… y así fue artemis continuó hablando…- cuando la princesa volteó a ver el príncipe satoshi iba hacia ella y ella lo golpeó con su poder… el calló al piso herido de gravedad, y le dijo unas últimas palabras a la princesa las cuales fueron que la luna y la tierra no iban a ser para ella sola, que pasara lo que pasara el iba a regresar por ella y por el reino… así se marchó y llegó a un planeta en otra galaxia donde fue bien recibido, ese planeta se llama kiroki que es el planeta donde reina la oscuridad eterna… satoshi rápidamente se convirtió en el príncipe de aquel planeta… cuando por fin iban a atacar el reino lunar a punto de llegar a la luna el brillo del cristal de plata hizo que su cuerpo reencarnara en la tierra y su poder quedara encerrado para siempre…

Artemis terminó de contar y setsuna empezó a preguntar con un rostro muy serio…- entonces quieren decir que el príncipe ya ah recordado su cuerpo y ahora esta atacando…-

Luna negó con la cabeza…- no setsuna el príncipe no ah recuperado su cuerpo pero los tres guerreros más fuertes de ese planeta es decir los nosukis son los que quieren apoderarse primero del cuerpo de satoshi y después del cristal universal… ese cristal es el más poderoso y supongo que ya saben su origen no es así…

Todos afirmaron ya tener conocimiento de su origen

**EN UN LUGAR LEJANO**

Princesa y príncipe de la estrella del norte es hora de recordar todo su pasado…- sunomu sacó el cristal de ese reino… un cristal negro el cual empezó a brillar con gran fuerza hasta llegar a ellos dos mencionados por él…

**EN EL TEMPLO**

Rei iba a hablar cuando una luz se desprendió de seiya y serena cubriéndolos por completo…- que rayos es esta luz…- al disiparse la luz volteó a todas partes y encontró a seiya y serena desmayados…- no serena! Seiya!...

No serena!...- darien de inmediato la abrazó…

Seiya!...- yaten corrió hacia él…

Que les pasó…- mina estaba muy asustada… y lita la abrazó…

No hay que hacer preguntas y mejor ahí que acostarlos en la cama de rei…- y así lo hicieron a las palabras de amy… yaten cargó a seiya y darien a serena llevándolos a dentro del cuarto… mientras que seiya y serena en un sueño compartido recordaban algunas cosas del pasado…

**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ SUEÑO ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

Seiya y serena se encontraban en el milenio de plata… dentro del castillo estaban a unos pasos del balcón donde la princesa serenity solía estar…

Pero que es esto seiya…- ella estaba asustada por lo cual seiya la abrazó con fuerza…

No lo se bombón… no lo se…- en eso se escuchó una voz reírse… seiya volteó a todas partes pero no encontró a nadie cerca de ahí…- quien rayos eres tu y que quieres de nosotros…

El hombre volvió a reír…- no se preocupen ustedes me conocerán pero por lo pronto recuerden su pasado… o es que acaso no reconocen a la pareja que esta enfrente de ustedes…

Serena y seiya voltearon hacia donde les dijo aquel hombre y vieron dos personas en frente del balcón… claro eran ellos… la princesa serenity y el príncipe de la estrella del norte, seiya…- pero que es esto…- serena solo veía al igual que seiya… pero se dedicaron a ver lo que pasaba en frente de ellos…

En frente del balcón se encontraban los dos jóvenes… ambos se veían muy enamorados…

Serenity que bueno que te conocí…- el la tomó por la cintura viéndola a los ojos…

Seiya al contrario gracias a ti por haberte conocido… gracias a ti el dolor desapareció… ahora mi vida eres tu…- la chica tomó su mejilla izquierda con la mano derecha acariciándolo tiernamente… mientras que con la izquierda le rodeó el cuello con suavidad… se vieron a los ojos hasta acercar sus labios los cuales rozaron lenta y dulcemente para después dar paso a un beso muy tierno y lleno de amor sincero…

Al terminar el beso separaron un poco para verse a los ojos…- me alegra saber que siempre estarás a mi lado…- y le dio una gran sonrisa que el le regresó con un beso en la frente…

El poseía una gran sonrisa y ojos de amor…- claro que si… y todo gracias a tu mamá que aceptó que nos casáramos…- seiya y serena no podían creer lo que oían era increíble y por su cabeza sólo pasaba una cosa _"¿esto es en realidad nuestro pasado?.... no lo creo" _y no pensaban en otra cosa más que eso…

Ahora aparecieron en la sala del trono real…- ahí vieron a cinco personas… la que estaba en el trono era la reina serenity… a su lado la princesa y enfrente arrodillados tres muchachos que eran yaten, taiki y seiya…

La princesa les dio la bienvenida y les presentó a la princesa serenity… yaten y taiki la saludaron de inmediato… cuando seiya se acercó a saludarla inclinándose… ella lo vio al instante que le brillaban los ojos… el tomó su mano derecha y le dio un beso, esto hizo sonrojar bastante a la princesa que lo observaba fijamente por lo cual no paso desapercibido por el joven príncipe…

Mucho gusto en conocerla princesa…- el la vio a los ojos mientras se paraba y regresaba a su lugar

El… gusto es mí… mío…- ella se había puesto nerviosa…

Así pasaron muchas cosas románticas entre ellos que iban viendo en flash… hasta que volvieron a oír la voz de aquel sujeto desconocido para ellos…- les agradó la sorpresa?... jajaja…- en tono de burla…- en verdad respóndanme les agrado mi regalito?... hice que recordaran todo su pasado desde el principio en que se conocieron…

Seiya frunció su rostro enojado…- ya cállate!!… no sabes como se siente ver esas imágenes…

Seiya cálmate… por favor…- seiya volteó a ver a serena y la abrazó con fuerza…- por favor no hay que decir nada de lo que vimos…

El la vio a los ojos y le sostuvo del mentón…- no te preocupes nadie sabrá esto… te lo prometo…- los dos se veían a los ojos fijamente… su corazón latía muy rápido… se fueron acercando lentamente… sus labios rozaron lenta y dulcemente… después se dieron un beso muy tierno… un beso que transmitía el amor sincero de seiya mientras que serena mostraba un amor que nacía desde su corazón…

Se separaron lentamente… hasta verse a los ojos…los cuales eran tiernos y llenos de un sentimiento que serena no sabía expresar con palabras…-bombón no te quiero perder…- a serena se le desprendió una lágrima y seiya la tomó del mentón y la besó de nuevo…

**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ FIN SUEÑO ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

**EN UN LUGAR LEJANO**

Es hora de despertar mis queridos príncipes…- otra luz salió del cristal que sostenía sunomu encaminado al lugar donde se encontraban seiya y serena…- jajajaja

**EN EL TEMPLO**

Ya es de noche y ellos todavía no despiertan…- lita empezó a llorar y rei la abrazó para brindarle apoyo

Que vamos a hacer si les pasa algo….- mina quería imaginarse si les pasara algo

Tienen que despertar… serena por favor abre tus ojos…-decía amy sin poder controlar sus lágrimas mientras que haruka llegaba y le daba un abrazo cálido…

Serena no nos puedes dejar…- rei era la más afectada pues no importaba en esos momentos la pelea que habían tenido… a ella le importaba únicamente que su amiga despertara…

Por favor princesa despierta… por favor abre tus ojos…- darien estaba llorando desde hace un rato…

Seiya despierta por favor…- yaten no dudo en tomar la mano de su hermano

Hermano abre tus ojos…- taiki estaba a lado de yaten tomando su hombro…

Todos estaban desesperados investigando como podían hacer que despertaran… de pronto la misma luz los cegó a todos y sólo decían _"otra vez esa luz… que rayos esta pasando…"_

La luz se disipó rápidamente… y ellos voltearon a ver a seiya y serena quienes despertaban después de estar unas cuantas horas desmayados…

Serena abrió sus ojos lentamente cuando los oyó se levanto rápido y lo vio… el estaba a su lado igual que ella y apenas abría los ojos… cuando el se paró se miraron a los ojos cosa que no pudieron evitar… ¿te encuentras bien seiya?...- preguntó mientras sus ojos expresaban preocupación…

El sonrió mientras la miraba tiernamente a los ojos… cosa que taiki y yaten no pasaron desapercibidos pero prefirieron no decir nada…- si… yo estoy bien pero… y tu como estas bombón…- serena sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza que estaba bien…

Serena volteó a ver a darien… cuando lo vio, soltó una lágrima, no soportaba ver a darien así…- darien…- ella tomó de la mejilla a darien quien inmediatamente la vio a los ojos…- no te preocupes, estoy bien, sólo fue un desmayo…- ella sonrió tiernamente y el se sentó a su lado y acercó sus labios a los de ella… un beso se desprendió de esa situación… un beso lleno de amor que se veía claramente… duraron unos momentos y luego se separaron para darse un abrazo muy fuerte… seiya se volteó para otro lado… no quería ver lo que pasaba…

Michiru se acercó a ellos…- nos pueden decir por favor que pasó…

Seiya recordó las palabras de su bombón…- _"por favor no hay que decir nada de lo que vimos…"_…- volteó a ver a michiru…- no lo sabemos… sólo nos desmayamos y ya no sabemos que es lo que pasó…verdad bombón…- ella volteó afirmo a las palabras de seiya… mientras que el pensaba al verla…- _"bombón porque tuvo que ser así… si no hubiera muerto en el pasado, nunca hubieras sido de darien…"_…- su mirada sólo expresaba melancolía no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando… por qué ese beso le había sido tan real… lo único que sabia es que ese sueño les había regresado todo su pasado a ambos cosa que era verdad…

Luna se acercó a serena…- estas bien… me preocupaste mucho…- brincó hacia la cama del lado donde estaba serena acostada…

Serena la sostuvo entre brazos llorando lo cual todos sintieron ese sentimiento…- luna… no sabes cuanto te necesito…- seguía llorando sin poder parar…

Serena!…- Todos sentían dolor al verla llorar así… pues la conocían y sabían que algo tenía lo cual provocaba su sufrimiento…seiya no soportó el verla así, volteó a ver a darien, este entendió el mensaje y asintió con la cabeza… seiya la abrazó y la recargó en su pecho ella no paraba de llorar… luna empezó a ponerse triste pues sabía que a serena le pasaba algo y lo único que hizo fue llorar junto con ella ya que no le gustaba verla llorar y menos de esa manera…

Seiya la vio a los ojos…- si quieres vamos a parte ya es tarde y mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer…- ella asintió con la cabeza y se pararon, taiki y yaten hicieron lo mismo y empezaron a despedirse de todos…

Serena se despidió de darien con un beso muy tierno y lleno de amor…- te cuidas princesa…- ella asintió con la cabeza, una sonrisa tierna y una mirada llena de melancolía… darien volteó a ver a luna…- por favor luna… cuida a mi princesa…- luna también asintió con la cabeza y salieron del templo…- que creen que les haya pasado para que mi princesa este así de triste…

Hotaru se acercó a darien y lo abrazó…- no lo se darien pero ella estará bien…-

El sonrió a las palabras de hotaru…- tienes razón…- el también la abrazó…

**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE SERENA**

Serena dejó a luna en el piso…- luna quédate con yaten y taiki un momento ¿sí?... por favor…- luna asintió y se quedó en la sala con los dos… serena volteó hacia seiya quien entendió y los dos se fueron hacia el cuarto de serena… al entrar seiya cerró la puerta, serena se tiro al piso de rodillas y empezó a llorar otra vez… seiya se hincó, la abrazó y después de le levantó su cabeza…- por que seiya… porque me pasan tantas cosas a mi…- su voz era cuarteada por el llanto… sus palabras dolor y sufrimiento…- yo que eh hecho para sufrir tanto…- seguía llorando de desesperación y dolor…- yo sólo quiero desde hace mucho tiempo una vida como cualquier persona… porque la vida es así conmigo no lo entiendo…

Seiya la levantó del piso la tomó por el mentón para verla a los ojos…- bombón… el destino nos da una vida y no la podemos echar a la basura para olvidarnos de todo… las personas con vidas normales también sufren y mucho al igual que nosotros…- la volvió a abrazar y ahora con mucho más fuerza… caminaron hacia la cama para sentarse…- por favor bombón trata de dormir para que descanses y te tranquilices… yo te dejo sola… si necesitas algo, estaré en mi cuarto…- ella asintió con la cabeza y se recostó… el le dio un beso en la frente y la tapo… antes de que el saliera la vio de nuevo…- _"que duermas bien… mi amado bombón"…-_ pensaba mientras la veía tratando de tranquilizarse y después salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta…

En la sala estaba luna, yaten y taiki quienes vieron a seiya… este volteó a verlos…- es mejor dejarla sola, ella ya se acostó…- luna entendió así que los tres se fueron a su cuarto, luna se fue con yaten a dormir…

**EN UN LUGAR LEJANO**

Sunomu disfrutaba que su plan aya salido como lo planeó… pues sabía que ellos habían sufrido bastante…- jajaja…- reía contento…- todo salió como lo planeado… ahora si princesa vas a dejar a tus príncipes solos…- frunció su cara enojado después de haber disfrutado su primer paso…- ahora si… endymion… seiya… queridos príncipes van a sufrir la perdida de su querida princesita… pagaran caro lo que le hicieron al príncipe satoshi…- y después desapareció en la oscuridad…

**EN EL CUARTO DE SERENA**

Ella estaba soñando… si exactamente otro nuevo sueño…

**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ SUEÑO ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

Estaba en el jardín real… sentada observando hacia arriba… cuando alguien se sentó a su lado… era ella… su mamá, la reina serenity…

Princesa, hija mía observando de nuevo las estrellas y la tierra…- la miro a los ojos pues estaba maravillada por ver la tierra y las estrellas…

Serenity estaba feliz pues a ella le encantaba estarlas observando…- si madre, sabes que me encantan…-

La reina sonrió y volteó hacia donde ella estaba mirando…- hija, te contaré algo para que sepas…

La princesa sonrió al escuchar que su madre decía eso…- que me quieres decir madre…

La reina seguía viendo las estrellas y la tierra…- bueno pues verás… en una semana será la fiesta diplomática que haremos, no te había dicho nada por que quería que fuera sorpresa pero en fin de todas maneras lo ibas a saber… vendrán todos los reinos hasta tu príncipe seiya de la estrella del norte… ahí haré tu petición realidad…

A si y cual es porque yo tengo muchos sueños madre…- ella la volteó a ver… con una sonrisa traviesa…

La reina sonrió y la abrazo con ese sentimiento de madre…- pues ese sueño que tanto querían hacer realidad tu príncipe y tu…- la princesa sonrió al escuchar esas palabras…- en esa fiesta diplomática se realizará su compromiso de matrimonio, sabes que el es igual que nosotros así que por eso acepté…

La princesa abrazó con fuerza a la reina ya que la noticia era fabulosa para ella… por fin estaría con el hombre que amaba…- gracias madre no sabes lo feliz que me haces…- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue…

**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ FIN SUEÑO ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

Ya era de madrugada… sabía que todos estarían durmiendo pero no quería estar sola, así que salió de su cuarto… se dirigió al cuarto de a lado y abrió cuidadosamente la puerta… entró y cerro la puerta procurando no hacer ruido, se acercó a la cama y se arrodilló recargando su cabeza entre sus manos que estaban apoyadas en la cama…

El sintió como alguien acomodaba su cabeza así que decidió ver quien era… al voltear la vio… era ella que se acababa de acomodar entre el piso y su cama… como pudo se sentó a lado de ella y puso su mano en la mejilla de ella… ella sintió y volteó…- no te quedes ahí en el piso…- sonrió con ternura y la alzó levantándola sosteniéndola de las manos…- acuéstate conmigo en la cama…- ella sonrió y se acostó con el…- bombón no podías dormir verdad…

Ella lo vio y asintió con la cabeza mientras ambos se acostaban y se tapaban…- tuve otro sueño del pasado, pero este fue diferente… soñé con la reina serenity… ella y yo hablábamos de una fiesta diplomática que se iba a ser en el reino… ella me dijo que iba a formalizar el compromiso que teníamos tu y yo en el pasado…

El sonrió y le beso a lado de su boca… ella no hizo esfuerzo por el beso, al contrario lo aceptó…- creo que tus sueños de recordar todo el pasado va en serio… verdad bombón…- ella rió ante el comentario…- mejor hay que dormir para no llegar tarde a la escuela…- ella asintió y se acomodó en su pecho… el sólo la tapo bien y la abrazó con ternura y sensación de protección…- buenas noches bombón que descanses…-cerraron los ojos y se quedaron profundamente dormidos…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 8**

**

* * *

  
**

**Próximo Cap."****La Aparición de las Sailor Universe"**

**ATTE. Serenity_Moon01**


	9. 09 La Aparición de las SUniverse

**Pelea Por Un Amor**

**By Serenity_Moon01**

**Capítulo 9**

**La Aparición de las Sailors Universe**

Era de día luna se levantó de la cama de yaten y fue al cuarto de serena…- esta niña ya se habrá despertado?...- abrió la puerta que se había quedado entre abierta…- serena ya levan…- se sorprendió al ver a la cama…- serena donde estas…- fue al baño…- no, aquí no esta…- fue a la cocina, sala y comedor…- donde estas serena…- ya se empezaba a preocupar pues no encontraba a serena… entonces fue al cuarto de taiki…abrió cuidadosamente la puerta… ahí estaba taiki ya cambiado…- taiki no has visto ah serena…

Taiki volteó al escuchar la voz de luna y negó con la cabeza…- no la eh visto a de estar en su cuarto, con yaten o con seiya…- luna se retiró para dirigirse a la habitación de yaten…- un momento si no esta en la habitación de yaten…- taiki acababa de ir con yaten para pedirle un libro que le había pedido guardara…- claro!!! Ya se en donde esta…- salió de la habitación para ir con luna y yaten…

**EN EL CUARTO DE SEIYA**

El estaba ya despierto y cambiado, solo que… estaba sentado a lado de serena abrazándola pues no se había despertado aún… sus ojos la observaban dormir…- _"bombón te ves tan hermosa cuando duermes"_…- el acarició su mejilla y le dio un beso en la frente… se iba a parar para continuar arreglándose pero ella no lo soltaba…- bombón…- la vio pero estaba dormida aún…- _"parece que quieres que esté a tu lado verdad bombón"_…-se volvió a acomodar y ella sonrió (_**nota: recuerden que aún sigue dormida**_)…- _"esta bien… me quedaré otro ratito pero después te despertaré"…- _le volvió a dar otro beso en la frente…

**EN EL CUARTO DE YATEN**

Luna estaba con yaten…- no encuentro a serena por ningún lado de la casa ya busque…

Yaten ya se había terminado de cambiar… sólo sonrió al comentario de luna la cual se enojó y ya casi se iba… yaten se paró y la cargó…- disculpa luna no fue a propósito… lo que pasa es que yo se en donde esta serena, ya que no la encontraste en ningún lado…ella esta en…

Exactamente yaten…- luna y yaten voltearon a la puerta donde estaba la persona que había interrumpido a este…- ella esta en el otro cuarto…- se dio la vuelta y los otros dos lo siguieron…llegaron a la puerta donde luna no había buscado…- luna… aquí esta la personita que buscas…

Luna lo vio extrañada…- no… no creo que serena esté en el cuarto de seiya….- volteó a ver a yaten que sonreía… pues era cierto lo que decía taiki…- o… si…

Claro que si luna, ella tal vez no pudo dormir y entonces se a de ver venido con seiya…- abrió lentamente la puerta…- vamos para que veas y tal vez seiya ya esté parado…

El escuchó la puerta abrirse y cuando vio a yaten que iba a empezar a hablar le hizo una seña con la mano para que guardara silencio y les murmuró…- ella sigue durmiendo pero…- ellos vieron que el no se podía levantar…- ella me tiene sujetado y no me puedo levantar…

Ellos se trataban de aguantar la risa… era tan chistoso ver a su hermano tratando de levantarse…- y porque no la despiertas…- dijo yaten sentándose en la cama…

Ahí hermano por que no la desiertas tu…- dijo algo molesto por la actitud burlesca de yaten…

Al ver taiki que no podría seiya despertarla se acercó a seiya…- seiya yo la despierto pero no quiero que empiecen a pelear por favor… por favor necesito que te empieces a parar yo me siento y tu vete a apurar de arreglar a mi cuarto…- seiya se molestó un poquito pero entendió así que se paro… taiki rápida y hábilmente se sentó en donde estaba seiya…- ahora salgan sino se va a apenar de que todos estemos aquí…

Esta bien… pero ya sabes ehh…- seiya lo miró con ojos de asesino

Taiki sonrió por el comentario… pues el que iba a ser con serena si nada más era su amiga…- nunca cambiaras seiya…- con eso los tres salieron dejando sólo a taiki con serena quien no se percató del cambio. Taiki le sostuvo su mentón y le susurró…- sere… sere ya levántate…- ella abrió los ojos lentamente y lo vio…- ya se está haciendo un poco tarde para ir a la escuela y tienes que arreglarte…

Ella se levantó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama… con una gran sonrisa vio a taiki a los ojos y en seguida lo abrazó… taiki quien sólo sonrió, le devolvió el abrazo…- taiki tuve otro sueño…un sueño de mi pasado otra vez…- el solo la observó sorprendido…

**EN EL CUARTO DE TAIKI**

Seiya se estaba terminando de arreglar algo molesto…- no se como lo permito…- tenía cara de niño enojado… termino de peinarse y se sentó al borde de la cama con los brazos cruzados…- a luna se le apareció una gota en la cabeza

Yaten empezó a reír de nuevo por el comportamiento de su hermano…- jajajaja hay seiya… jajajaja… nunca cambiarás verdad… jajajaja…

Seiya lo volteó a ver mientras ponía cara de berrinche…- óyeme no te rías de mí…- a luna se le apareció otra vez una gota en la cabeza por la actitud infantil de seiya y yaten no dejaba de reír…

Se abrió la puerta y voltearon los tres… taiki entró a su cuarto…- ya se despertó…- sacó sus libros…

Te costó trabajo despertar a serena?...- luna miraba a taiki…

No…- todos se le quedaron viendo…- lo que pasa es que estaba platicando con ella pero ya se esta arreglando…

Todos seguían platicando y se fueron al comedor…

**EN EL CUARTO DE SERENA**

Se acababa de salir de bañar y estaba cambiando… había sacado un pantalón a la cadera color blanco, una blusa también en color blanco con una luna en color plateado en frente de la blusa y una chamarra en color negro que le dejaban ver descubierto su ombligo; se puso unas zapatillas negras…se acercó al tocador y de ahí sacó los accesorios que se iba a poner: un collar con el dije de una luna y unos aretes que hacían juego con el collar en color plateado, sacó unas pulseras color plata para su mano derecha y en su mano izquierda su reloj… Se empezó a alisar el cabello el cual lo dejó suelto…

Ya estoy lista para ir allá fuera…- se paró y se dirigió a la puerta y en eso entró luna…- luna que pasa

Luna la veía y se dirigió a la cama y serena la siguió y se sentó también…- serena porque te fuiste a dormir con seiya…

Luna eh tenido sueños de mi pasado…- luna la vio con preocupación por lo que mencionó…- ya recordé mucho de mi pasado y pues bueno yo se que seiya y los chicos son sailors universe las cuales son las estrellas que rodean a la luna…- volteó al piso…- y pues bueno más cosas que tu debes saber luna…

Luna ya sabía que en el pasado serena antes de conocer a endymion se enamoró de seiya, la estrella del norte que era la estrella protectora de la luna…- serena yo…

No luna…- Fue interrumpida…- no te preocupes, tu no tuviste la culpa de nada…- guardó silencio un momento al dirigir su mirada hacia la gatita…- yo debería de haber recordado cuando se apareciera mi hermano… ese era el momento… el cual llegó…- se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta…- vamos luna es mejor salir no quiero que se me haga tarde…

Sonrieron y luna bajo de la cama y se puso a lado de ella…- tienes razón serena… vamos afuera con los chicos…

Luna…- esta se paro al escuchar el llamado de serena…- no le bajas a decir nada a darien por favor…

Ella negó con la cabeza…- no te preocupes, yo no le diré nada… puedes confiar en mi…

**EN LA SALA**

Ya esta listo el desayuno…- taiki se dirigía con el desayuno a la mesa

Ya esta la mesa…- dijeron al unísono yaten y seiya…

Hola chicos veo que prepararon el desayuno…- todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a serena, pues realmente lucia hermosa, además de que nunca la habían visto con su cabello suelto… serena se les quedó viendo extrañada…- que pasa chicos… ¿me veo mal?...

No… te…- seiya estaba realmente con la boca abierta y no pudo seguir hablando así que yaten siguió hablando…

Te ves bien y por cierto nunca te había visto con el cabello suelto…- se acercó a ella y la tomó por el hombro para dirigirla hacia la mesa…- pero ven siéntate…

Serena cada ves más se extrañó por su actitud pero prefirió no decir nada acerca de eso…- gracias yaten, y por cierto como durmieron…

Bien serena yaten y yo dormimos bien… y por lo que veo…- taiki volteó a ver a serena y a seiya quien todavía estaba ido al ver a serena…- tu y seiya también durmieron bien, no es cierto…- taiki le cerró el ojo a serena de una forma que la hizo sonrojar… taiki solo sonrió por la acción de serena

Pues la verdad es que no podía dormir y como seiya…- serena volteó a ver a seiya quien todavía estaba distraído…- seiya… estas bien…

Que… que pasó… me hablaste bombón…- Seiya reaccionó a las palabras de serena quien sólo rió…- jejeje mejor desayunemos si no se nos va a hacer tarde…

Todos rieron y desayunaron… luna les dijo que iría con artemis porque se habían quedado de ver en el templo hikawa

**EN EL TEMPLO**

Luna llegó al templo y se encontró con artemis el cual vio a luna muy preocupada…- luna estas bien…- se acercó a ella…- te veo muy preocupada… porque

Luna lo vio con un rostro serio y triste lo cual preocupó más a artemis…- es que al parecer serena… ya recuerda su pasado desde antes de conocer a darien…-

Eso le preocupó realmente a artemis el cual se preocupó…- que podrá pasar si ella llegará a decidir que no se casaría con darien…

Artemis…- lo miró directamente a los ojos…- tal vez cambiaría el futuro y…

Y el milenio de plata regresaría lo cual provocaría que el futuro Tokio de cristal nunca existiera…- interrumpiendo a luna lo que dijo los preocupó demasiado

Es mejor que ya les entreguemos a los chicos su broche porque al parecer ya lo recordaron todo…

Tienes razón luna… a parte la decisión deberá tomarla serena… seguirá para el futuro Tokio de cristal… o le dará paso a que el milenio de plata regrese para el futuro…

Si creo que le debemos comentar a serena pero no en este momento…- luna se volteó y empezó a caminar seguida por artemis…- ahora debemos despertar a las sailors universe de inmediato…

Si tienes razón luna…- este le sonrió y empezaron a correr para llegar a su destino.

**CON LAS CHICAS**

Rei se veía algo distraída afuera de la escuela, algo que le incomodaba, como si algo le preocupara…- que tienes rei…- mina se acercó a ella y la tomó por el hombro…esta volteó…- estas muy distraída el día de hoy…

Rei se volteó a otra parte…- no mina lo que pasa… es que siento… como si algo fuera a suceder pero…- esas palabras preocuparon a mina…- sabes mejor vamos adentro con las chicas…

Amy, lita, mina y rei iban a la misma universidad y ese día les tocaban tres materias juntas…

**EN CASA DE LAS OUTHERS**

Michiru y haruka estaban preocupadas porque presentían que algo sucedería…

Haruka, el mar esta desatando su furia…- michiru la volteó a ver preocupada…- no se que baja a pasar ahora

Tienes razón michiru… yo también lo siento…- haruka se sentó en el sillón con las manos agarradas una a la otra apoyadas en sus piernas y apoyando su mentón en sus manos…- no se porque pero… me preocupa cabeza de bombón

Michiru se sentó a su lado y la abrazó…- yo también estoy muy preocupada… es mejor vigilarla…

Haruka sonrió…- tienes razón michiru vamos…- se levantaron y se dirigieron a la escuela de serena…

**EN EL HOSPITAL**

Darien ya estaba trabajando, pero algo le incomodaba… no sabía que era sólo pensaba…- _"porqué estoy tan preocupado, no lo entiendo… siento como si algo estuviera a punto de pasar, pero porque…"_…- se paró en frente de una ventana y miro hacia el cielo…- _"serena, cuídate por favor"_…

**EN LA UNIVERSIDAD**

Estaban llegando serena y lo chicos a la escuela… al entrar se sentaron en sus pupitres…- ah! en la escuela de nuevo pero en fin… por cierto chicos que vamos a hacer saliendo de clases…- seiya estaba en su asiento a lado de serena…

Serena sonrió y vio a seiya…- ay seiya acabamos de venir después de faltar una semana… jejeje… pero bueno saliendo vamos a ir con Jean porque tenemos que hacer el trabajo que nos dijo… ah!...- su mirada expresaba aburrimiento…- eso si que es aburrido…

Seiya rió por la expresión de serena…- jeje ya vez que si es aburrido… jeje…- los dos rieron un poco

De pronto entró el maestro junto con el director…- buenos días jóvenes

Todos se levantaron…- buenos días director…

Director…- siéntense…- todo el salón tomó asiento…- bien, maestro sólo eh venido por unos alumnos…

Adelante director…- el maestro miro a los alumnos…- en cuanto escuchen sus nombres salgan…

Director.- bueno quiero que me acompañen a la dirección… la señorita Tsukino y el joven seiya kuo…- ambos se pararon mirándose extrañados. Llegaron a la dirección…- tomen asiento…- los tres se sentaron…- bueno los eh mandado llamar porque como saben en una semana es el festival de la universidad, no es así…

Serena miró a seiya extrañada y el igual…- dígame director seiya y yo en que le podemos ayudar…

Bueno señorita Tsukino es por eso que los eh mandado llamar… como sabe se forma un comité para organizar el evento…- ella afirmó con la cabeza tener conocimiento de eso…- bueno pues los eh elegido a usted y al joven kuo para que lo empiecen a organizar desde hoy… yo hablaré con su maestro Jean para que puedan realizar este evento…

Serena y seiya quedaron sorprendidos al saber que ellos serían los organizadores del evento…- dígame que actividades tenemos que realizar… digo para empezar desde ahorita…-

El director sonrió al escuchar ese comentario y le dio a seiya una hoja de las actividades que se realizarían en el festival de la universidad…- bueno de esas actividades las más importantes son: para abrir el evento será un musical, en la mitad del baile ira la entrega de premios a los mejores estudiantes, también el segundo musical, también aran la coronación de los reyes de la escuela y para terminar el último musical que será el que cerrará la velada de la noche…- sonrió para los dos…- espero que salga bien… confío en ustedes ya se pueden retirar…- ellos le agradecieron y se levantaron para salir…- por cierto pueden empezar desde ya… no tendrán ningún problema con sus maestros así que empiecen a organizarse…

Claro con permiso…- ambos salieron y se fueron a la cafetería…- pues parece que pasaremos más tiempo no es así bombón…- le sonrió alegre pues estaba feliz de estar más tiempo con serena

Serena le sonrió y afirmó…- claro, pero será magnífico no crees…- así empezaron a organizarse para realizar las actividades del festival de la universidad.

Terminaron las clases y taiki y yaten fueron a buscar a seiya y serena hasta que los encontraron…- que pasó porque les mandaron llamar…-

Bueno pues fue para que nosotros empezáramos a organizar el festival de la universidad que se hará en una semana…- seiya les explicó todo sobre el festival

Chicos que les parece si nosotros cantamos en el festival…- los chicos vieron a serena y después se vieron entre si…

Me parece buena idea bombón y ustedes que dicen…- seiya volteó a ver a yaten

Yaten sonrió…- me parece magnífico así aras tu debut en el grupo sere…

Taiki también sonrió y vio a serena y a sus hermanos…- yo opino igual… será magnífico que tu presentación oficial serena sea en el festival…

Entonces que esperamos para empezar a organizar seiya… y chicos también a ensayar ehh…- todos afirmaron con la cabeza y empezaron todo…

**AFUERA DE LA ESCUELA**

Bueno ya llegamos…- volteó a verla quien le sonrió

Pues que te parece si vamos adentro Haruka…- Haruka afirmo y así se dirigieron a la puerta cuando escucharon que les llamaban… voltearon y vieron a las Inners llegando…- hola chicas que hacen aquí…

Todas contestaron al unísono…- hola ¡haruka!... ¡michiru!

Amy contestó con una sonrisa…- pues venimos a ver a los chicos y ustedes que hacen aquí…

Pues parece que venimos a lo mismo… venimos por cabeza de bombón…- Haruka empezó a caminar…- vamos a dentro chicas…- todas afirmaron con la cabeza y entraron

**ADENTRO DE LA UNIVERSIDAD**

Seiya, serena, taiki y yaten estaban en el salón de conferencias donde se organizaría el festival…

Entonces ya vimos como se va a acomodar todo, entonces empecemos a ver quienes serán los que hablaran…- serena se sentó en la orilla del escenario…

Seiya se sentó a lado de ella… bueno parece que tendremos un largo día bombón…- el sonrió y vio a serena a los ojos…

Serena sonrió viendo a seiya…- me parece que si, por cierto chicos…- volteó a ver a taiki y a yaten…- creen que debamos empezar a ensayar desde hoy para el evento?

No lo se tu que dices taiki…- yaten lo volteo a ver

Taiki volteo…- pues me parece que deberíamos ver que cantaremos…- volteo a ver a seiya…

Me parece buena idea… bombón y yo estuvimos hablando y les daremos una sorpresa a todos…- taiki y yaten se vieron extrañados, mientras que serena y seiya se veían a los ojos tiernamente y con una sonrisa

Ella los volteó a ver…- pues será una canción pero a ustedes tampoco les diremos que sorpresa… verdad seiya…- volteo a ver a seiya nuevamente y el afirmó con la cabeza…

**EN UN LUGAR LEJANO**

Es hora de atacar esta persona es tu victima kinoru…

Si… ahora mismo iré Sunomu…- en la imagen aparece taiki… kinoru se retira para ir por su victima

**EN LA ESCUELA**

Bien, entonces ya quedó el orden de las canciones…- serena estaba feliz

Seiya los vio a todos…- entonces primero vamos nosotros tres, en la segunda canción vas tu bombón y por último vamos bombón y yo…

Taiki se acercó a serena…- Entonces empecemos a organizar lo de las premiaciones…- ella movió la cabeza afirmando que estaba de acuerdo

Estaban a punto de empezar a organizar las actividades del festival cuando apareció kinoru…- pero que bonita reunión de amigos…- kinoru lo dijo en tono burlón mientras que los chicos se bajaban del escenario…- lastima que tengan que despedirse ahora…

Rayos…- serena estaba preocupada…- "como le voy a hacer…. No me puedo transformar en frente de kinoru"…- estaba pensando como hacer para transformarse sin que la viera…- que es lo que quieres de nosotros…- serena lo veía desafiante

Kinoru volteó a ver a serena con una mirada agresiva…- tu no tienes porque meterte en mis asuntos…- alzó su mano izquierda apuntando hacia y lanzó energía que hicieron volar a serena al escenario…- ahí estas mejor niña insolente…

Bombón!!!...- volteó a ver a serena quien le hizo una seña para que distrajeran a kinoru y el afirmó…- taiki, yaten por ahí…- señaló hacia la puerta con la mirada encima de sus hermanos… pero no preguntaron y se echaron a correr con kinoru atrás

Kinoru se molestó y los empezó a seguir…- no permitiré que escape mi victima…

Serena esperó a que saliera y en seguida sacó su broche de transformación y levantó su mano izquierda…- POR EL PODER UNIVERSAL DE LA LUNA… TRANSFORMACION!!!

Se terminó de transformar y cuando se iba a dirigir con los chicos dos personas la detuvieron…- quienes son ustedes…- su mirada era de extrañeza…

**EN OTRO LUGAR**

Chicas hay una presencia maligna por aquel lado…- rei señaló para el lado derecho del pasillo por donde andaban caminando…

Hay que ir rápido…- haruka se hecho a correr hacia esa dirección

Michiru la siguió…- tienes razón haruka tengo un mal presentimiento…- sacaron su pluma de transformación…- que esperan chicas para transformarse…- todas se quedaron observando…-POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA NEPTUNO… TRANSFORMACION!!!

Dense prisa o sino van a perder la vida…- levantó su pluma…- POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA URANO…. TRANSFORMACION!!!

Después las chicas siguieron a uranus y a neptune…- vamos chicas no hay tiempo que perder…- rei sacó su pluma de trasformación…- POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA MARTE… TRANSFORMACION!!!

Tienes razón rei chicas transformémonos…- amy saco su pluma de transformación…- POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA MERCURIO… TRANSFORMACION!!!

Si amy y rei tienen razón ay que protegerlos…- lita también lo hizo…- POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA JUPITER… TRANSFORMACION!!!

Claro lita es hora de entrar en acción…- y mina fue la última…- POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA VENUS… TRANSFORMACION!!!

Todas se transformaron y corrieron hacia donde estaban escuchando ese ruido que era donde rei les había informado…

**LUGAR DE LA BATALLA**

Los chicos dejaron de correr pues kinoru les había mandado un poder que hizo que estos se encontraran tirados en el piso…- esto no puede ser si serena no llega nos destruirá este maldito…- seiya estaba angustiado de no poder hacer nada y se intentó levantar cuando una energía lo detuvo en el piso…- ahhh!!

Seiya…- gritaron al unísono los chicos al ver a seiya lastimado…

Kinoru rió y después se paro en frente de taiki…- jajaja ahora si me darás el cristal que quiero… tú tienes ese cristal puro así que…- levanto su mano dirigiéndola a taiki…- ahora me dejarás el cristal puro…- lanzó el poder y un cristal salio de su cuerpo pero esta era solo un cristal de estrella normal…- diablos no puede ser esta tampoco es…- volteó y vio a seiya…- pero que tenemos aquí mas victimas…- lanzó ese mismo poder hacia seiya pero…- que diablos haces maldito…

Yaten se levantó rápido y corrió para interponerse entre el poder de kinoru y seiya…- no permitiré que le hagas daño a seiya…- con unos ojos de desición no se quitó del lugar y el poder le dio a yaten sacando su cristal estrella…- ahh!!

Diablos eres un torpe de todas formas tu tampoco tienes el cristal de estrella que busco…- iba a atacar de nuevo a seiya cuando…

ESPADA DE URANO… ELIMINA!!

MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!!

ATAQUE DE HOJAS DE ROBLE DE JUPITER!!

El poder de estas tres guerreras salió disparado hacia kinoru quien se percató y lo esquivó con un salto…- diablos más estorbos…- mirando al suelo…- sukios salgan de ahí y eliminen a estas sailors basuras…

Haruka se dirigía con los chicos pero fue interceptada por un sukio…- diablos tendremos que pelear con ellos primero neptune…

Pues será divertido no lo crees uranus…- esta se acercó a ella y ambas se pusieron en posición de pelea…- pues empecemos… reflejo submarino!!!

Con las inners era otra cosa las chicas empezaron a pelear con el otro sukio pero no le podían hacer nada ya que este enemigo era más fuerte…

Amy se encontraba analizando al enemigo pero…- no lo puedo creer…

Que pasa amy encontraste algo…- lita la volteo a ver con ojos de preocupación por la expresión de su amiga…

Lo que pasa es que este enemigo es más fuerte que los demás…- amy guardó su computadora y después…- BURBUJAS DE MERCURIO… ESTALLEN!!... lo único que podemos hacer ahora es ir a proteger a los chicos corran chicas…- todas siguieron a amy pero no contaban con que kinoru les lanzara un rayo paralizador…- ahhh!!!

Kinoru volteó a verlas…- ustedes no van a ningún lado y ustedes dos tampoco…- lanzo otro rayo paralizador a uranus y neptune quienes habían acabado con el sukio… kinoru dirigió su mirada hacia seiya que se encontraba en el piso tratándose de levantar…- ahora si llegó el momento de que me muestres tu cristal jajaja

Kinoru levanto su mano hacia seiya y salió disparado un poder que le atravesó el pecho sacando el cristal estrella…- bombón!!!!!

Sailor universe moon iba llegando al ver como salía el cristal de seiya no aguantó y comenzó a llorar…- seiya… no!!!...- ella corrió hacia el cuerpo de seiya el cual calló al piso fuertemente e inconsciente… llegó y lo abrazó mientras lloraba sin parar…- seiya… lo siento fue mi culpa… no debí dejarlos solos…

Lloraba sin parar, sin consuelo… kinoru se reía al ver la acción que mostraba… desapareció el poder que estaba sobre las chicas y comenzaron a llorar

Amy.- no pudimos protegerlos…

Mina.- somos unas débiles… no lo soporto…

Rei.- serena lo siento

Lita.- fue nuestra culpa

El resplandor de las estrellas estaba desapareciendo y serena gritaba que no la dejaran sola…- sailor universe moon no te desesperes…- dijo una voz de una guerrera… sailor moon volteó hacia ella

Nosotros hemos venido para regresar ese resplandor… solo tienes que usar tu mayor poder para regresar la energía de sus estrellas y hacer aparecer sus broches de transformación…- dijo una segunda guerrera… todas voltearon a verlas…

Sailor moon se limpió las lagrimas y se paro en frente de las estrellas de los chicos…- cual es ese poder…

Las guerreras sonrieron y le contestaron al unísono…- poder estelar del resplandor lunar

Creo ya recordar ese poder…- Sailor moon cerró sus ojos y empezó a concentrarse y una gran energía la rodeó completamente…- estrella del norte, estrella del este y estrella del oeste…- las estrellas la rodearon y los cuerpos de seiya, taiki y yaten se pusieron en frente de su cristal estrella…- PODER ESTELAR DEL RESPLANDOR LUNAR…- Los cristales empezaron a brillar mas que antes y la energía de sailor moon los rodeo a los cuatro…

Las chicas quedaron sorprendidas…

Amy…- que esta pasando…- sacó su computadora y empezó a analizar…quedó sorprendida al encontrar algo…- es increíble

Lita, mina y rei la voltearon a ver extrañadas…- que pasa amy

Amy les respondió aún sorprendida…- chicas la energía de sailor moon aumenta y el de los chicos también de una manera sorprendente…- las chicas se sorprendieron y uranus y neptune no lo creían…

Ellos abrieron los ojos al momento que sus cristales estrellas regresaban a sus cuerpos… en el momento sailor moon abrió los ojos…- chicos reciban esto por favor…- tres broches en forma de estrellas con una luna incrustada aparecieron enfrente de los chicos… estos se sorprendieron pero no dijeron nada aún…- este es su broche de transformación y ustedes saben que decir llegó su turno de entrar en acción…

Ellos afirmaron y tomaron los broches

Seiya levanto el broche hacia arriba… el suyo tenía una "N" grabada en la luna…- yo empezaré… ESTRELLA LUNAR DEL NORTE… TRANSFORMACION!!

Yaten hizo lo mismo… su broche tenía la "E" grabada en la luna…- ESTRELLA LUNAR DEL ESTE… TRANSFORMACION!!

Taiki fue el último eh hizo lo mismo… su broche tenía la "O" grabada en la luna…- ESTRELLA LUNAR DEL OESTE… TRANSFORMACION!!

Los chicos se transformaron… sus ropas eran iguales a las anteriores pero estas tenían una estrella la de seiya tenía grabada la 'N', la de taiki tenia la 'O' y la de yaten tenía la 'E', estas estrellas estaban en la parte superior de sus botas, en la parte de las muñecas en los guantes y su broche en el pecho… las orillas de sus trajes tenían bordes de color dorado y plateado.

El resplandor desapareció y sailor universe moon sonrió…- que alegría chicos que estén bien…-volteó a ver a kinoru con una sonrisa…- kinoru… ellas son las guerreras que te vencerán…- kinoru la vio con enfado… ellas son: SAILOR UNIVERSE FIGHTER, SAILOR UNIVERSE MAKER Y SAILOR UNIVERSE HEALER… ellas son las luces que representan el poder que tiene la luna y te vencerán…- de pronto cerró los ojos y calló al piso con fuerza… pues la verdad había utilizado mucho poder.

Sailor universe Fighter se acercó rápidamente a sailor universe moon… al llegar la abrazó y de sus ojos salieron un par de lágrimas…- estas bien… siento causarte tantos problemas…

Ella reaccionó…- no… te equivocas…- Fighter la vio a los ojos y ella le sonrió…- que bueno que ya estas bien…- ambas se abrazaron muy fuerte

Fighter se paró dejando suavemente a sailor universe moon en el piso acostada…después vio a kinoru con gran enojo…- por tu culpa le paso esto… ahora pagarás…- levanto sus manos hacia arriba mientras que de ellas aparecía una estrella formada de energía en color rojo…- con esto te venceré… FUEGO ESTELAR DEL NORTE!!!

La energía creció y se lanzó con gran velocidad hacia kinoru quien no pudo esquivarlo y quedó gravemente herido…- maldita universe Fighter me las van a pagar…- desapareció pero todavía quedaba eliminar a un sukio que estaba atacando a las inners senshies

Universe Maker se volteó hacia el sukio... puso ambas manos frente a frente abajo entre sus piernas que estaban un poco abiertas… entre sus manos se formó una estrella de pura energía en color blanco con azul…- CREACION ESTELAR DEL OESTE!!!... el sukio fue eliminado y todos rápidamente se acercaban a sailor universe moon, pero antes de que llegaran aparecieron dos sailors con las mismas ropas que universe Fighter, Maker y Healer…

Fighter quien estaba con sailor universe moon sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, observó que ellas tenían también una insignia grabada en el broche de su pecho y las vio a los ojos sorprendida…- no lo puedo creer… pero si ustedes son…

Yo soy sailor universe sun, la estrella central de la luna, la estrella que representa el sol y el resplandor de la luna…- dijo la primera guerrera interrumpiendo a universe Fighter…

Yo soy sailor universe earth la estrella del sur, la estrella que representa a la tierra y la que es la unión con la luna…- esta última guerrera le sonrió a seiya y después puso su mano en el broche de universe moon haciendo aparecer un calido resplandor dorado…- no te preocupes ella estará bien…- cerró sus ojos…- CURACION ESTELAR DEL SUR…

Inmediatamente curó la debilidad de universe moon y esta abrió sus ojos lentamente viendo a fighter y a las otras dos guerreras…- gracias chicas por ayudarme…

Universe sun le sonrió…- fue un gusto verla princesa…

Universe earth se paró con una sonrisa hacia universe moon y fighter…- nosotras nos vamos pero nos volveremos a ver princesa… las chicas desaparecieron dejando a todo el mundo sorprendido…

Todos regresaron a la normalidad y fueron a casa de serena…

**EN OTRO LUGAR**

Como es posible que hayan aparecido los estorbos…- Sunomu soltó un golpe fuerte ya que estaba realmente enojado…- tenemos que hacer algo kinoru…

Si tienes razón pero que haremos Sunomu…- también estaba enojado pues lo habían dejado realmente lastimados…

Pues no lo se pero hay que hacerles pagar todo lo que han hecho…- Ambos desaparecieron al terminar de hablar

**DEPARTAMENTO DE SERENA**

Ya todos se habían ido después de explicar lo que pasó… serena estaba en su cuarto acostada sin poder dormir cuando se abrió la puerta…- que haces aquí no se suponía que estarías durmiendo ya…- ella sonrió y se apoyó en su brazo izquierdo para verlo…

El sonrió y se sentó a lado de ella viéndola tiernamente a sus ojos celestes…- creo que tampoco puedo dormir… al igual que tu…

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó…- creo que tienes razón…- el se separó de ella y le sostuvo el mentón a serena y le dio un beso a lado de la boca…- es mejor dormirnos porque sino se nos va a hacer tarde mañana…- se acostó dándole la espalda a seiya…

Este también se acostó… la tapo y después el se tapo… se acercó a ella cuidadosamente y la abrazó por la cintura… ella sólo sonrió… y se quedaron dormidos…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 9**

Gracias por seguir esta historia que mucho trabajo me ha costado escribir, recuerden que son sus comentarios los que me alientan a seguir escribiendo.


	10. 10 Nuevas compañeras de clase y un viejo

**CAPITULO 10**

"**Nuevas compañeras de clase y un viejo enemigo"**

**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN**

Darien estaba recostado en su cama durmiendo… mientras se movía a cada rato, estaba sudando… era como si un sueño lo atormentara, y en efecto así era…

**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ SUEÑO ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

Estaba en el parque no. 10… ¿qué era lo que veía?... solamente guerreros tirados en el piso y una chica de pie… caminaba y a su paso podía distinguir a todas esas personas tiradas en el piso… estaban en un estado critico, su cuerpo sangraba por todas partes… estas personas estaban muertas

Sailor mars!!...- grito al verla tirada boca abajo, siguió caminado…- sailor mercury!...- volteo del otro lado…- sailor venus…- avanzo unos cuantos pasos más y no lo podía creer…- como?... uranus, neptune…- volteó del lado derecho e izquierdo…- jupiter!!... saturn!!!... pero que pasa aquí…- otros cuantos pasos y no pudo ver la escena…- plut…- su voz empezaba a cuartearse por la tristeza…- no es cierto lo que veo…- caminó rápido y encontró a universe healer, universe maker y dos guerreras que el no conocía… miró hacia delante y vio a universe fighter protegiendo a universe moon…- serena!!!...-gritó pero no lo oía… gritó una y otra vez pero no lo escuchaba

El sólo veía como universe fighter perdía la transformación y regresaba a ser seiya… serena lloraba sin consuelo, se paró y se enfrentó a un desconocido para darien quien estaba vestido como endymion…

Una voz se escucho en el fondo…- príncipe esto es lo que sucederá si no proteges a la princesa de la luna… algo terrible sucederá y ella morirá sin remedio alguno… tiene que protegerla y protegerse usted…-

Darien volteo a todas partes no encontraba al sujeto que le estaba hablando…- quien eres, no me puedes estar diciendo la verdad… serena no me puede abandonar…- darien empezó a desesperarse y a gritar…

Esa voz volvió a aparecer…- no es mentira príncipe, sólo mire al frente y vea lo que pasará…

Darien vio hacia esa imagen dolorosa que veía… universe moon estaba en pie con una mirada furiosa…- como te atreviste…- la risa de ese sujeto empezó a escucharse…- porque mataste a rei y a mis amigas, a yaten y taiki… a darien y a seiya ve como lo tienes…- Darien no podía creer lo que escuchaba y veía… universe moon apretó sus manos con fuerza y lanzó su poder…- LLUVIA UNIVERSAL PLATEADA…- al mismo tiempo que su poder se dirigía el de este hombre también y las energías chocaron con una fuerza sorprendente… el poder de aquel hombre era más poderoso que el de universe moon… así el poder de ella fue vencido y para proteger a la única persona con vida (que era seiya) se lanzó hacia el cubriéndolo con todo su cuerpo… la explosión se hizo presente y todos los presentes muertos volaron hacia otras partes, los unicos que pudieron soportar el quedar ahí fue universe moon quien perdió su transformación y regreso a ser serena… seiya empezaba a despertar y la encontró encima de el la vio y ella le sonrió…- que… bueno que…. Estes bien…- ella cerró sus ojos otra vez quedando tirada en el…

Seiya empezó a llorar con desesperación y tomó a serena entre brazos…- por favor serena no me dejes… sin ti yo que haré… sin ti y sin mis hermanos estoy sólo… por favor no me abandones…- la acercó a su hombro mientras la abrazaba con fuerza…- no te bayas…

Una energía se acercaba a ellos… poder que iba hacia serena…- hazte… a… un lado… seiya…- el se negó moviendo su cabeza… ella tomó fuerzas y antes de que el golpe lo lastimara lo aventó hacia otra parte, sus ojos se humedecieron mientras veía al chico gritar su nombre y comenzó a derramar lagrimas…- lo siento seiya… cuídate y…. has una nueva vida de ahora en adelante… yo estaré con….tigo…viéndote cuando… voltees a la luna…

Así el poder le dio en el pecho sacando un cristal estrella de ocho picos que hizo aparecer al cristal de plata y al cristal dorado y ella cayó al piso al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo desaparecía…- bombón no mueras por favor!!!...- seiya tomó fuerzas para ir por los tres cristales pero murió por un ataque también…

Príncipe Endymion esto sucederá si usted no hace aparecer algo que le pertenece y que usted puede controlar a la perfección pero necesita otra cosa… y es todo su poder oculto… hasta que no lo haga, este será el futuro de todos ustedes… adiós…- la voz dejo de escucharse dejando a un darien dolido y angustiado…

Espera… que es lo que necesito para protegerla…- pero fue inútil ya no le contestó… volteó a ver la escena y vio como iban desapareciendo al cuartearse el piso…- pero quien rayos es ese sujeto…- el seguía viendo a la persona que tenía los tres cristales… pero no sabia quien era…

**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ FIN SUEÑO ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

Darien despertó agitado no podía creer ese sueño… más sin embargo no quería preocupar a nadie y menos a serena… ya tenían muchos como para meterles a la cabeza un sueño que para el era tonto… se paró y se dirigió al baño, abrió la llave del agua y se mojó la cara…- _"porque tendré ese sueño, es la primera vez que recuerdo un sueño desde que los empecé a tener… serena, cuídate… por favor cuídate"_...- se fue a bañar y a alistarse para salir a la calle…

**DEPARTAMENTO DE SERENA**

Los chicos y serena se estaban arreglando… serena estaba terminando de peinarse… seiya se terminó de arreglarse y salió de su habitación…- _"porque cada día que pasa es más emocionante cuando estamos juntos bombón"_…- sin pensarlo el se acercó a la puerta de serena y la abrió encontrando a serena terminándose de peinar… se acercó y se paró a lado de ella...- bombón terminando de arreglarte verdad…- ella sonrió y seiya la vio con una mirada dulce… tomó el peine y le empezó a cepillar el cabello suavemente…- te ves linda bombón…

Serena sonrió y terminando seiya de peinarla se paro y le dio un beso en la mejilla, después lo vio a los ojos…- gracias… y por cierto, gracias por no morir…- avanzó hacia su cama y se sentó en la orilla

Seiya se acercó y le sostuvo el mentón viéndole los ojos con seriedad…- bombón… gracias a ti no morí ayer… pero tu tampoco mueras por que sin ti, no se que haría…- ella sonrió y lo abrazó fuertemente…- vamos que tenemos que desayunar…- le tomó de la mano y se dirigió a la puerta…

Serena sonrió y lo siguió…- entonces vamos a desayunar y después a la escuela…- los dos salieron del cuarto.

En el cuarto de taiki, yaten se encontraba hablando con este…- taiki, me siento a gusto de haber conocido a serena…- taiki lo volteó a ver ya que este estaba sacando las cosas que se iba a llevar para ensayar por el festival de la escuela…- es que ella es una gran persona no crees…

Taiki sonrió por escuchar a su hermano hablar así…- creo que te estas haciendo muy amable con ella…- se dirigió a yaten y se sentó a su lado…- ella en verdad es una gran persona y nos ha cambiado mucho…

Si tienes razón…- lo vio y sonrió…- y más a seiya… el era de otra forma y míralo ahora… es tan diferente…

Si tienes razón…- el se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió…- vamos a desayunar…- se quedó pensando antes de salir del cuarto…- por cierto yaten hay que avisarle a Nishimura que vamos a estar en el festival de la universidad cantando…

Yaten se levantó y se fue a la puerta con taiki y le sonrió de nuevo…- si claro… además va ah estar sensacional no lo crees…- taiki afirmó con alegría y los dos salieron al comedor para desayunar algo.

En el comedor seiya y serena ya estaban desayunando… llegaron taiki y yaten y se sentaron

Buenos días…- dijeron los dos y los otros dos les contestaron lo mismo…todos estaban platicando mientras desayunaban, platicaban sobre el festival, lo que le iban a decir a Nishimura de que participarían en el festival, en fin muchas cosas… al terminar se levantaron y salieron rumbo a la escuela…

**EN EL TEMPLO**

Rei salía del templo cuando alguien se le gritó…- rei espera!!...

Se paro y volteó quien vio a mina corriendo tratando de alcanzarla…- mina!!... hola!..- mina la alcanzó y siguieron caminando…- milagro que te paraste temprano…- Mina puso seriedad en su cara mientras volteaba al piso, rei la vio e inmediatamente le salió la curiosidad…- mina que pasa… te sucedió algo

Mina volteó a ver a rei…- lo que pasa es que serena y los chicos resultaron ser sailors universales… no lo quería creer pero ayer vi que era cierto… además…- guardó silencio un momento y miró al cielo después cerró los ojos…- estoy viendo que se están volviendo amigos de una manera increíble y además estamos perdiendo a serena…

Rei bajó la cabeza y puso una seriedad en su cara seguida de tristeza…- creo que tienes razón en eso mina pero…- rei puso su mano en el hombro derecho de mina, esta volteó al acto de rei mientras le sonrió con nostalgia en sus ojos…- creo que si no nos acercamos más a serena no vamos a lograr que nos perdone será mejor ir con amy y lita y decirles que hagamos algo para que serena nos perdone de verdad…

Mina sonrió y movió afirmativamente su cabeza…- si… creo que tienes razón rei… pero hay que ir a la escuela porque sino no servirá nada mi esfuerzo de haberme levantado temprano…

A rei se le escurrió una gota en la cabeza mientras mina seguía caminando tranquilamente…- nunca cambiarás verdad mina…

Las dos chicas rieron y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la escuela donde se encontraron con amy y lita, después entraron a sus respectivos salones.

**POR OTRO LADO**

Serena y los chicos habían llegado a la escuela, iban felices porque ensayarían para el evento de su escuela y además buscarían quienes fueran las personas que estarían presentando las actividades del festival…

En la dirección de la escuela se encontraban dos chicas, que iban a entrar a la escuela… el timbre para el comienzo de las clases sonó y se dirigieron junto con el director al salón donde les había dicho el director…

Llegaron al salón, la clase había comenzado y entraron al salón con el respectivo saludo típico…y el director empezó ha hablar…- bueno chicos dos nuevas compañeras de clases vienen a estudiar a este salón… por favor pasen…

Las chicas entraron…bueno ella es la señorita saori kaoru…- ella era alta de cabello rojo, ojos de color café claros, y blanca de piel…- y la señorita meiko kinomoto…- y meiko era de la estatura de serena, tenía su cabello color negro y corto hasta los hombros, ojos color grises, piel huera y las dos muy simpáticas…- por favor señoritas hablen un poco de ustedes a sus compañeros…

Estas voltearon a ver a serena y le sonrieron y ella hizo lo mismo con la mirada de extrañeza de seiya y los otros chicos…- oye bombón las conoces…

Serena sonrió al verlo a los ojos…- si… si las conozco pero es una larga historia que después ellas y yo les contaremos porque aquí no es el lugar indicado para hablar de esto…

Meiko comenzó a presentarse con la mirada atenta de todos…- bueno yo soy meiko kinomoto y tengo 18 años, vengo de fugisawa, conseguí una beca para venir a estudiar aquí a esta universidad…

Saori se puso a lado de meiko y sonrió simpáticamente a todo el salón…- me llamó saori kaoru, tengo 18 años, vengo de fugisawa también e igual que meiko conseguí una beca para estudiar en esta escuela… nos da gusto conocerlos…- todos dijeron lo mismo

El director se retiró y el maestro se acercó a ellas…- por favor señorita kaoru siéntese atrás de la señorita Tsukino y usted señorita kinomoto siéntese a lado de la señorita kaoru por favor…- las chicas asintieron y se dirigieron a sus asientos…

Después de dos clases antes de salir al descanso respectivo, saori le mandó un papelito a serena… ella lo tomó y lo empezó a leer atentamente…- _"hola serena… oye ahorita es el momento de decirles a los chicos quienes somos meiko y yo para que después no haya problemas y así podamos protegerte… y por cierto no les bayas a decir a nadie nuestra verdadera razón por la que aparecimos en esta ciudad… atte. Saori"_…- serena volteó y les afirmó con la cabeza con la mirada de confusión de seiya que no había podido ver lo que el papelito decía…

Así llego el descanso para los chicos y los seis salieron a un lugar donde nadie los oyera…- bueno chicos les tengo que contar algo…- serena los vio a los tres seriamente…

Taiki se acercó a serena…- que nos tienes que decir sere… acaso es el porqué las conoces a ellas…- viendo atentamente a meiko y a saori… serena solo afirmó con la cabeza

Yo les cuento todo querida serena…- meiko se acercó e ella con una sonrisa… y después vio a los tres chicos…- bueno todo empezó ayer cuando serena se quedó en el auditorio…

**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ FLAS BACK ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

Se terminó de transformar y cuando se iba a dirigir con los chicos dos personas la detuvieron…- quienes son ustedes…- su mirada era de extrañeza…

Una chica alta se le acercó, estaba vestida como sailor cosa que le sorprendió muchísimo…- princesa no se preocupe nosotras no hemos venido a enfrentarnos a usted

Es cierto… sólo hemos venido a proteger de usted querida princesa…- esta era de su estatura e igual vestida que la otra… la diferencia que estas tenían en su broche una luna menguante y una estrella… y una letra grabada en la luna…

Serena seguía mirando desconfiada a las dos guerreras…- quienes son ustedes…- mirando a las chicas a los ojos…- porque están vestidas de esa manera…

Deje que nos presentemos…- se inclinó ante universe moon, cosa que sorprendió a esta…- yo soy una sailor universal, soy sailor universe earth y soy la representante de la estrella de sur, la que representa la unión de la tierra y la luna… mi nombre como persona ordinaria es saori kaoru…

La otra se inclinó para presentarse igual que su compañera universe earth…- yo soy otra sailor universal, soy sailor universe sun de la estrella central, la representante del sol y la que describe la luz de la luna… mi nombre como persona ordinaria es meiko kinomoto…

Universe moon se sorprendió más al saber que universe earth y universe sun le revelaron su identidad ante ella…- bueno chicas como saben yo soy serenity la princesa de la luna… soy una sailor universal, soy sailor universe moon la representante de la luna como tal… mi nombre como tal es serena Tsukino…- las chicas sonrieron al saberlo…- quisiera saber su razón del porque aparecieron ahora…

Las chicas seguían inclinadas ante universe moon y universe earth la miró…- bueno universe moon nosotras hemos venido ah despertar a las estrellas del norte, este y oeste, usted ya sabe quienes son, no es así…- universe moon afirmó con la cabeza…- bueno, pues hemos venido a regresar ese resplandor pero a parte la hemos venido a proteger de su hermano quien quiere apoderarse de la tierra y la luna…. Y también…- guardo silencio

Volteó a ver a universe sun y ella afirmó después volteo a ver a universe moon…- también hemos venido a proteger que su cristal de plata no sea robado por el enemigo…

Universe moon sonrió y les dio la mano a las dos…- levántense las dos, no me gusta que se comporten así y por favor díganme universe moon y serena, pero no me digan princesa esta bien… a y gracias por contarme su motivo del porque están aquí…- las chicas sonrieron y rápidamente salieron a ayudar a los tres chicos…

**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ FIN FLAS BACK ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

Eso fue lo que pasó…- terminó diciendo meiko cerrando los ojos para no ver a los chicos

Los tres se quedaron realmente sorprendidos de lo que las dos chicas habían comentado…- así que eso era… pero no se preocupen no las vamos a juzgar… porque habrá habido alguna razón del porque nunca supimos nada de ustedes…- yaten sonrió y se acercó a las chicas y las abrazo

Taiki también se acerco y las abrazó con su sonrisa grabada en el rostro…- yaten tiene razón, nosotros no somos quienes para juzgarlas, además si serena no les dijo nada nosotros tampoco les diremos ni las rechazaremos

Seiya fue con serena y la abrazó, esta le sonrió y se recargó en él…- bueno serena creo que ya sabemos quienes presentarán las actividades en el festival…- serena afirmó y las chicas preguntaron de que se trataba ese festival… seiya sonrió y les empezó a contar todo… al terminar…- entonces aceptan nuestra propuesta chicas…

Que dices meiko… porque por mi no hay problema…- saori vio a meiko

Meiko afirmo con una sonrisa…- si, claro que aceptamos chicos pero que van a hacer ustedes…

Serena sonrió y empezó a caminar al salón…- luego lo verán chicas pero mejor vamos a clases por que si no nos dejaran afuera…- todos comenzaron a dirigirse al salón y empezaron las clases de nuevo. Paso un rato y antes de salir serena recibió dos papelitos, leyó el primero…- _"gracias por todo serena, en verdad eres una gran persona. Atte. Meiko y saori"_…- sonrió y después abrió el segundo...- _"bombón en verdad eres una persona de gran corazón… creo que tuve buena suerte en conocer a alguien como tu"_…- serena sonrió y siguió leyendo…- _"por cierto hay que empezar a ensayar para el festival… acuérdate de la sorpresa que les tenemos a todos"_…- al terminar afirmó con la cabeza volteándolo a ver y el sólo sonrió. Así pasaron todas sus clases

**EN OTRO LADO**

Las ouhters estaban en su casa… michiru había visto algo que la aterró… cosa que le platicó a haruka…- es que mi espejo me enseño la muerte de la princesa pero junto a seiya y no junto al príncipe… no entiendo lo que me quiere decir mi espejo…

Haruka se puso nerviosa y miró a michiru y la abrazó…- puedo sentir como el viento sopla con fuerza michiru… algo terrible esta a punto de pasar… sino hacemos algo… cabeza de bombón puede perder la vida, ay que mantenerla vigilada…

Haruka…- estas se vieron a los ojos…- no crees que debamos hablar con darien sobre esto…- haruka le negó con la cabeza pero michiru insistía…- creo que darien tiene la capacidad de que en sus sueños puede ver un futuro que el tratará de evitar por todos los medios posibles… pero tenemos que hablar con el de lo que podría suceder…

Haruka lo pensó y entonces…- esta bien michiru pero ahorita ay que contactar a Setsuna para así hablar con ella…

Tienes razón pero por lo mientras debemos vigilarla con atención a esa niña…- haruka afirmó y siguieron armando un plan…

**EN LA UNIVERSIDAD**

Terminaron las clases y se dirigieron al auditorio en donde empezaron a instalar las cosas para comenzar a ensayar… saori y meiko estaban muy emocionadas pues también participarían en el festival de su escuela…

Que emoción me da el poder participar en un festival así…- meiko estaba feliz, su actitud era como la de serena y mina..

A saori se le escurrió una gota en la cabeza…- hay meiko siempre serás la misma pero bueno…

Serena se paró enfrente de meiko y le sostuvo las manos con unas estrellas en sus ojos…- saori, meiko tiene razón, este festival será grandioso…

Meiko también tenía unas estrellas en sus ojos…- si será grandioso verdad serena…

Las dos con sus manos unidas y estrellas en los ojos…- si será grandioso…- a todos se les apareció una gota en la cabeza…

Seiya se acercó a ellas y abrazó a serena por los hombros…- bueno, bueno pero ya hay que empezar por que sino no va a salir bien…

Taiki sonrió y se acercó al escenario…- entonces vamos a ensayar, les parece

Todos alzando la mano derecha en forma de puño…- SI, VAMOS A COMENZAR!!!...- contestaron todos al unísono…

Seiya se subió al escenario y tomó la guitarra, taiki el piano y yaten la batería... serena subió y tomó el micrófono, se sentía un poco nerviosa cuando seiya se acercó a ella y le tomó el hombro…- no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, no te pongas nerviosa y cantemos esa canción que nos enseñaste si..- seiya sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla… ella se sonrojó un poco, afirmó con la cabeza y una sonrisa…- entonces comencemos… listos hermanos?...- los dos contestaron moviendo la cabeza…- bien entonces yaten…

Adelante…- empezó a acomodarse bien…- uno… dos… tres…- empezaron a tocar los tres…

Serena se puso un poco nerviosa… pero al recordar la letra dejó el nerviosismo atrás y empezó a cantar…

**EN EL TEMPLO**

Las inners estaban en el templo hikawa, en el cuarto de rei… estaban pensando en cómo iban a hacerle para regresar a lado de su amiga… cuando a mina se le ocurrió una idea se levantó poniendo una mano arriba y una cara de felicidad…- chicas ya se…

Rei se asustó con el grito inesperado de mina…- ay mina no tienes que gritar… pero en fin que es lo que se te ocurrió…

Bueno chicas se acuerdan que entre las cinco escribimos una canción?...- todas afirmaron con la cabeza dirigiendo a mina una mirada de extrañeza…- y además ay un festival el fin de semana en la escuela de serena no es así…

Lita se extrañó más…- oye mina no estarás pensando en decirles a los chicos que nos hagan el favor de cantar con serena verdad…

Amy se apenó poniéndose roja…- oye mina… yo… no participaré…

Pero amy…- mina se acercó a amy con la cara de niña triste…- si no lo haces no podremos hacer esto bien…. Y mucho menos que serena nos perdone por favor amy di que si…

Rei se acercó a amy y le tomó el hombro…- mina tiene razón amy…- esta volteó a ver a rei quien le sonreía…- si no lo hacemos no nos perdonará nunca…

Lita se acercó y también le sonrió…- además amy todo lo haremos por nuestra amiga o acaso… no la consideras tu amiga?

Todas se le quedaron viendo a amy quien sonrió…- claro que es mi amiga y por eso si participaré con ustedes chicas…- todas sonrieron y se abrazaron…

Mina salió del templo…- chicas voy por la canción ustedes bajan por lo que necesitamos y nos vemos aquí a las seis de la tarde les parece…- todas afirmaron y se dirigieron por lo que necesitaban…

**EN UN LUGAR MISTERIOSO**

Estaba sunomu muy enojado por no poder conseguir nada de lo que quería… este se levantó de donde estaba y grito…- kinoru ven para acá

Kinoru se presentó ante sunomu…- que pasa sunomu… para que me necesitas…

Sunomu se enojó más y le lanzó un poco de energía que lo aventó hacia atrás…- eres un imbécil, es obvia la pregunta, te mandé a hablar porque quiero que me traigas ya ese cristal o cualquiera de los tres… sólo tienes una semana para entregarme los cristales sino te va a pesar… te quedó claro…

Kinoru se levantó con esfuerzo y afirmó…- si… entiendo pues entonces me retiro…- kinoru se fue molesto y al salir de la habitación…- malditas scouts pero me las van a pagar todas… con el precio de sus vidas…

**EN LA ESCUELA**

Habían terminado de ensayar y a los chicos no se les quitaba la sorpresa de haber oído cantar frente a frente a serena…- no lo puedo creer todavía serena…- Yaten se acercó a ella y se sentó del lado izquierdo de ella…- cantas muy bien no imagine que cantaras de esa manera

Taiki los vio y sonrió…- yaten esta en lo cierto, cantas muy bien… en verdad…

Seiya se acercó a taiki y le puso su brazo en los hombros y este lo volteó a ver contento…- claro taiki esta preciosidad canta bien y eso que aún no la han escuchado… ella canta como un ángel verdad bombón…- este le cerró un ojo y con una sonrisa picarona que la hizo sonrojarse demasiado por lo que todos se rieron

Ella solo se volteo hacia un lado con gesto molesto y con las mejillas sonrojadas…- como dices esas cosas seiya…

Yaten que estaba a su lado la abrazó y le sonrió…- no te molestes sere…- este le dio un beso en la mejilla y esta se sonrojo de nuevo

Seiya se acercó, se puso en frente de ella…- bombón, no te molestes…- le sostuvo el mentón y le dio un beso en la mejilla…- no quiero que te enojes conmigo si…- los demás se pararon y salieron del auditorio al ver la escena…

Serena lo vio…- seiya acuérdate de lo que habíamos hablado, dijimos que todavía no ibas a decir nada… y casi se te sale…

Este la vio con tristeza…- perdón bombón, en serio no fue mi intensión… solo quería decir que tenías una hermosa voz pero creo que se me fueron las palabras…- este la abrazó y ella le correspondió… de repente se miraron a los ojos los cuales expresaban mucho amor y sentimientos que nunca les había pasado, sus corazones palpitaban muy rápido y sus manos se juntaron, no se dejaban de ver y sus bocas empezaban a atraerse una a la otra… cuando sus labios estaban a punto de que sus labios rozaran por primera vez después de un sueño en el que lo hicieron cuando se escucho un grito y los dos reaccionaron rápidamente y se dirigieron hacia la salida del auditorio cuando los demás entraron…- que paso porque tantos gritos…

Seiya, serena… tenemos que transformarnos de inmediato porque sino todos los que están en esta escuela pueden morir…

Serena se impresionó por las palabras de meiko y corrió a ver por la puerta…- esto… no puede ser… debe ser una broma…- sus ojos expresaron miedo de ver a la persona que estaba atacando a la gente que estaba en el lugar…- tenemos que transformarnos en seguida chicos… además debo avisar a las demás…

Seiya se acercó a ella con preocupación…- bombón, pasa algo malo…- ella no respondió y solo buscaba su comunicador que estaba en su mochila…- bombón que viste allá a fuera…- el se asomó y vio un enemigo atacando y pudo presentir que la preocupación de serena se trataba sobre el enemigo…- bombón es sobre el enemigo…

Saori se acercó a serena…- serena tu conoces a ese enemigo…- no contestó y sólo se separó de ellos para poder hablar con las chicas… esto les angustió a los chicos presentes…

Serena se fue a una esquina del auditorio y puso en función su comunicador…- chicas pueden escucharme…

Todas traían de casualidad su comunicador y escucharon la voz de serena por lo que contestaron… rei fue la primera en contestar…- serena que pasa…

Serena…- rei el enemigo esta en mi escuela pero…

Mina…- que pasa serena ocurre algo malo…

Serena…-es que se trata de alguien que conocemos… el que esta atacando es jedite…- todas se preocuparon por lo que serena había dicho

Amy…- pero eso es imposible… estas segura de lo que dices serena… si nosotras lo derrotamos

Serena…- ya lo se pero… pero el chiste es que esta aquí atacando…

Lita…- oigan y pueden decirme quien es ese jedite

Rei…- no es el momento de preguntar lita… ahora lo único que tenemos que hacer es ir a enfrentarnos a ellos…

Serena…- entonces las estaré esperando y por favor avísenle a darien y a las Outhers por favor

Inners…- si… lo haremos…

Serena…- entonces las espero…- serena apagó el comunicador y se acercó a ellos nuevamente que habían escuchado todo…- es hora de transformarnos chicos…

Serena sacó su broche…- serena quien es jedite…- pregunto preocupada saori…

Serena los miró a todos…- no es el momento de hacer preguntas… pronto se darán cuenta de que les hablo…- serena salió corriendo…- a ustedes no los pueden descubrir en su transformación así que es el momento que se transformen ya…- serena salió del auditorio y dejó a todos

Seiya se preocupó y sacó su broche…- no podemos dejarla ir sola transfórmense chicos…- los cuatro afirmaron y sacaron su broche…- ESTRELLA LUNAR DEL NORTE…

Yaten…- ESTRELLA LUNAR DEL ESTE…

Taiki…- ESTRELLA LUNAR DEL OESTE…

Saori…- ESTRELLA LUNAR DEL SUR…

Meiko…- ESTRELLA CENTRAL LUNAR…

Todos…- TRANSFORMACION!!...- y así todos se dirigieron al lugar de la batalla

**EN LA BATALLA**

Serena llegó corriendo al lugar y lo vio… estaba en lo correcto era jedite quien estaba atacando…- alto ahí no permitiré que sigas atacando a gente inocente…

Jedite volteó al reconocer la voz que le hablaba…- eres tu…- sonrió y se dirigió para pararse en frente de ella, y le sonrió maléficamente…- princesa que gusto me da verla… jajajaja…

Serena se enfureció y apretó los puños…- pero que haces aquí no se supone que te habíamos derrotado…

Jedite rió y le acercó más a ella, lo cual provocó que serena diera un par de pasos para atrás…- no tengas miedo… pero esta bien te explicaré… bueno pues me dieron una segunda oportunidad tus nuevos enemigos jajajaja… y mi deber es destruirte ahora mismo…- empezó a sacar un poder que desconocía serena lo cual la preocupó…- tendremos que pelear en otra parte y por tus amigas no te preocupes ellas llegarán al lugar en donde nos enfrentaremos…

Pero que estas diciendo jedite… yo no iré a ninguna parte contigo…- pero su negación fue inútil, de repente el poder de jedite la rodeó completamente y desapareció del lugar

Las sailors universe habían llegado y vieron como se llevó a serena el enemigo desconocido para ellos… universe fighter corrió pero no alcanzó a llegar…- serena!!!… no, malditos!!

**CON SERENA**

Llegó al parque no.10 el cual estaba completamente solo… pues kinoru se había encargado de desaparecer a todos los que estaban en el parque en ese momento…

Ella estaba ahí, rodeada por cuatro personas las cuales tres estaban en sombra… uno era jedite a quien ya había visto…- pues ya estamos aquí te presento a mis queridos compañeros… el es neflyte…- el apareció con una sonrisa…- ziosite…- también apareció de las sombras…- y un amigo más…- malacay apareció y se dirigió hacia ella

Serena estaba sorprendida…- como es posible… esto no puede…. Nosotros los derrotamos, como pudo kinoru revivirlos…

Malacay se acercó y se paro frente a serena…- pues nosotros tampoco lo sabemos pero lo que si se que es nuestra misión derrotarte maldita...

Ziosite rió…- además que no podrás salir de aquí y estarás tu sola enfrentándote con nosotros…

Pero si jedite me dijo que…- fue interrumpida por las risas de todos…- de que se ríen

Eres una tonta… como le creíste a jedite jajaja… nosotros no permitiremos que te reúnas con ellas jajaja…- neflyte se burlo de ella…

No los perdonaré y ahora mismo regresarán de donde nunca debieron haber salido…- serena demostraba desición y sacó su broche de transformación levantándolo hacia arriba…- POR EL PODER UNIVERSAL DE LA LUNA… TRANSFORMACION!!!

Después de la transformación empezó la batalla de universe moon contra los cuatro generales del negaverso. Universe moon empezó atacando a jedite primero quien recibió un golpe de ella pero neflyte apareció de repente y la golpeó fuertemente en el estómago haciendo que se tirara al piso del dolor… enfrente de ella apareció ziosite quien le lanzó un poder de sus manos lo cual la golpeó fuertemente dejándola en el piso adolorida. Universe moon no podía creerlo… eran más fuertes que antes, sabía que ella no podría sola con ellos, pero trató de levantarse para seguir peleando… ella estaba lastimada en verdad pero sabía que no se podía dar por vencida…

**EN LA ESCUELA**

Las sailors universe estaban preocupadas por no saber que hacer… universe fighter golpeaba la pared por no poder hacer nada para salvarla o en su caso, para ayudarla…- maldita sea por que no podemos ayudarla…

Universe maker se le acercó…- no te preocupes estoy casi segura que cuando aparezcan esas chicas, ese enemigo aparecerá de nuevo…

Maker tiene razón fighter, el enemigo tiene que aparecer…- se acercó earth y puso su mano en su hombro…- no se por que pero…- guardo un momento de silencio y fighter volteó…- pero estoy segura que tiene que ver con las inners senshies…

En ese momento en la entrada de la universidad todas empezaron a llegar y sin explicaciones se transformaron…

Rei.-ya estamos todas…- ellas asintieron, aunque sabían que faltaba Setsuna y Hotaru a quienes no quisieron avisar… todas sacaron sus plumas de transformación…- POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA MARTE!!

Amy.- POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA MERCURIO!!

Lita.- POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA JUPITER!!

Mina.- POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA VENUS!!

Haruka.- POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA URANO!!

Michiru.- POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA NEPTUNO!!

Todas…- TRANSFORMACION!!

Las seis Sailors entraron y se dirigieron al lugar de la batalla, en donde encontraron a fighter y a las demás Sailors universe pero al no ver a universe moon se preocuparon y corrieron hacia ellas…

Uranus se acercó a fighter quien se encontraba muy preocupada…- donde esta universe moon…- esta sólo vio hacia otro lado lo que hizo que uranus se preocupara y se enojara más de la cuenta…- que le pasó a cabeza de bombón… contesta…

Neptune fue a lado de uranus para tranquilizarla…- calma ella estará bien…- volteó a ver a universe fighter con preocupación…- ella nos dijo que no debían descubrir nuestra identidad y salió corriendo y cuando llegamos el enemigo ya se la estaba llevando a no se donde…

Que jedite se llevó a universe moon… pero como…- preguntó con preocupación mars…

Mercury estaba extrañada…- no puedo creer que jedite regresara…

Oye mercury nos pueden explicar quien es jedite… jupiter y yo no peleamos con el…- dijo venus extrañada…

Jedite es uno de los generales del negaverso y el otro que no conocieron fue neflyte… universe moon, mercury y yo peleamos contra ellos dos antes de que ustedes aparecieran para reunirse con nosotros…- todos veían a mars con preocupación…- ustedes no conocen a los generales de negaverso…- dirigiendo su mirada a las ouhters y a las universe…- los otros dos generales son ziosite y malacay… este último es el más fuerte de los cuatro y eran los que protegían al príncipe Endymion, es decir a darien durante el milenio de plata antes de que metalia apareciera y los convirtiera en sus sirvientes…- todos se sorprendieron ante tal explicación pues lo último no lo podían creer…

Justo cuando iban a empezar las preguntas una luz y un campo de energía aparecieron enfrente de ellas y vieron cuatro personas los cuales rodeaban a alguien realmente lastimada…

Fighter corrió sin detenerse pero Maker y Healer lo detuvieron antes de que se hiciera daño…- no me detengan tengo que ir…- miró hacia el frente e insistió en ir hacia donde se encontraba esa persona…- por favor ella esta en peligro…

No vallas fighter que no entiendes que ese campo de fuerza es increíblemente poderoso…- Maker no soltaba a fighter por ningún motivo…

Maker tiene razón fighter ese campo de energía es realmente poderoso… pero no entiendo como es que obtuvieron más fuerza…- mercury estaba realmente sorprendida al ver tal poder en ese campo de energía y el que rodeaba a esas cuatro personas…- ellos juntos pueden derrotar a universe moon

Mina se acercó al campo de energía y miró a las cuatro personas realmente enojada…- pero que demonios quieren de nuevo ustedes aquí…

Lita se le unió…- dejen en paz a universe moon o se las verán con nosotros…

Simplemente las risas de las cuatro personas no cesaban al ver a las scouts no poder ayudar a universe moon quien estaba en el piso de rodillas… tenía heridas de gravedad pero no podía dejarse vencer de esa manera así que intentó levantarse con la mirada de sus amigas viendo y sin poder hacer nada…- no se saldrán con la suya malacay… aahhh… yo nunca… nun…nunca me daré… por… por ven… ven… cida…-

La mirada de los generales no cesaba de alegría al verla así y según ellos diciendo disparates… malacay quien no la había atacado aún se acercó a ella y le sostuvo del cuello apretándola con fuerza, ella sólo trataba de gritar…- niña tonta, crees que me podrás ganar a mi…- el rió con fuerza y dirigió su mirada a los tres generales…- ustedes salgan del campo y ataquen a las Sailors inútiles que están allá afuera…- los generales asintieron y se dirigieron hacia las Sailors y empezaron a atacarlas…

Mientras las Sailors se preparaban para atacar con el plan que mercury había planeado…- chicas los generales del negaverso tienen en el lado derecho de su saco un cristal de color negro como insignia…

Entonces tenemos que destruir esos cristales para poder ayudar a bombón verdad…- mercury asintió y fighter se dirigía a los generales cuando el grito negativo de mercury la detuvo, entonces volteó a verla…- por que me detienes…

Por la siguiente razón… jupiter, venus ataquen a malacay ya que ustedes pueden pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con el…- estas dos asintieron… volteó hacia otro lado…- uranus y neptune ustedes tienen la capacidad de pelear en equipo así que atacaran a ziosite…- las dos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia ziosite…- mars… tu y yo atacaremos a jedite…- ella asintió…- por último ustedes Sailors universe… las cinco tienen más poder que nosotros… si juntan sus poderes podrán destruir el campo de energía y como ellos estarán ocupados peleando con nosotros… no tendrán problemas…- estas últimas asintieron y sólo esperaron el momento para destruir el campo…

**DESPUES DE UNOS MOMENTOS**

_PRIMERA PELEA._

Júpiter y venus estaban peleando con neflyte cuerpo a cuerpo… este les estaba dando una paliza… ya las dos estaban cansadas pero sabían que no podían perder ya que a parte de orgullo tenían que salvar a su princesa del peligro que corría ya que esta estaba siendo golpeada por malacay…

Jupiter se levantaba con dificultad…- no podemos darnos por vencidas así de fácil venus… tenemos que ayudar a la princesa…

Jajajaja y que podrán hacer contra mi… no ven que ya casi perdieron la batalla…- este reía ya que pensaba que el triunfo era suyo

No lo creo… nosotras podremos derrotarte ya lo verás…- jupiter empezó a correr para atacarlo…

Venus la siguió…- es cierto nosotras nunca abandonaremos a nuestra princesa ni a este mundo para dejarlos en manos de villanos como tu…

Mi planeta guardián jupiter… que traiga al dragón supremos y que los truenos hagan temblar…- dragón supremo de jupiter…- un dragón gigantesco salió de entre los truenos de jupiter los cuales lo estaban formando…

Mi planeta protector venus… siempre trae amor y belleza…- un poder del color de su vestimenta la empezó a cubrir y a su el rededor una cadena la cual llamó…- cadena de amor y belleza de venus…

Neflyte los esquivó con un poco de dificultad…- estas niñas son fuertes pero no me vencerán

No te confíes…- este volteó hacia atrás y vio a jupiter acercarse y después volteó al frente y vio a venus quien también lo atacaba…- ataque de hojas de roble de jupiter…

Venus…- beso de amor y belleza de venus…

Los poderes iban directo a neflyte y este no podía hacer nada por impedir el golpe de los poderes conjugados…- malditas NOOOO!!!...- el poder de ambas lo golpearon destruyéndolo dejándolo muerto… y así destruyendo el equilibrio del campo de energía… estas cayeron al suelo muy cansadas y por consecuencia no podían seguir ayudando a sus amigas aunque así lo quisieran…

_SEGUNDA PELEA._

Los poderes de ziosite y de las ouhters chocaban sin poder hacerse daño y solo se habían agotado hasta que uranus se enfado…- ya término el juego…- y por fin sacó su espada de urano

Neptune sacó su espejo también…- tienes razón uranus, es la hora de entrar en acción…- se miraban una a la otra y uranus con una sonrisa y con la mirada en neptune afirmó…

No será tan fácil…- ziosite empezó a sacar su poder de fuego para atacar las dos chicas…

No lo creo…- la sonrisa de uranus siempre era de confiada…- Espada de urano…

En eso tiene mucha razón…- empezó a colocar su espejo en forma de ataque…- reflejo submarino…

ELIMINA…- Dijo uranus para finalizar

El poder de ambas se conjugó y se dirigió con gran fuerza a ziosite quien no lo pudo esquivar por más que lo intentó…- malacay…

Este se percató…- no… malditas scouts…- y de coraje siguió golpeando y lastimado a universe moon…

Uranus y neptune se dividieron… uranus fue a ayudar a mars y a mercury y neptune fue con jupiter y venus que estaban muy agotadas por su combate…

_TERCERA PELEA._

Mars y mercury ya estaban a punto de caer junto con jedite los ataques de los tres chocaban y los golpeaban sin parar ya que no se daban por vencidos porque esta pelea era la decisiva…- nunca me vencerán inútiles scouts…- decía jedite mientras lanzaba el golpe que las lanzó y las dejó en el suelo

Mercury se levantó con dificultad…- pues nosotras nunca nos rendiremos…

Mars también se levantó…- tiene mucha razón… ya que nuestro deber es protegerla…

Mercury…- rapsodia acuática de mercurio!!

Mars…- saeta llameante de marte!!

Iba a esquivarlo pero alguien se puso atrás de él quien le mandó el poder definitivo…- TIERRA…TIEMBLA!!...- uranus había aparecido para ayudar a las inners… los poderes chocaron en jedite destruyéndolo y acabando con el tercer general… uranus se acercó a mars y a mercury…- se encuentran bien…- las chicas asintieron con la cabeza afirmado que si…

Estas ya estaban en el piso cansadas… mercury alzó un poco la voz…- Sailors universe… es su turno de entrar en acción…

_LAS SAILORS UNIVERSE._

Es la hora chicas… Maker ve a la izquierda… Healer ve a la derecha… earth ve del otro lado… sun tú y yo nos colocaremos en este punto un poco separadas de acuerdo todas…- las cuatro afirmaron y se dirigieron hacia su posición

_CON UNIVERSE MOON._

Estaba en el piso y malacay iba a dar el último golpe cuando una gran luz de color plateado la rodeo…- que diablos pasa aquí…- miro hacia fuera y se encontró con cinco Sailors que rodeaban el campo de energía…- pero que pasa

Es muy fácil de saber…- universe moon se puso de pie ante la mirada atónita de malacay…- este será tu final malacay…- cerró sus ojos y empezó a hablarles en pensamientos…- _"chicas es hora de llamar a los puntos estelares"…_.- todas afirmaron y cerraron sus ojos…

Earth fue la primera…- ESTRELLA DEL PUNTO DEL SUR!!

Después le siguió sun…- ESTRELLA DEL PUNTO CENTRAL!!

Después siguió Maker…- ESTRELLA DEL PUNTO DEL OESTE!!

A continuación Healer…- ESTRELLA DEL PUNTO DEL ESTE!!

Y por último fighter…- ESTRELLA DEL PUNTO DEL NORTE!!

Universe moon juntó sus manos en frente de su pecho y empezaron a parecer cinco estrellas en medio… universe moon abrió poco a poco sus ojos cuando sus manos empezaron a emitir una poderosa energía la cual se empezaba a desprender de sus manos dirigiéndose a malacay quien estaba aterrado sin poder hacer nada…- este es el poder que te mandará de regreso al lugar de donde nunca debiste haber salido malacay…- el poder salió de sus manos al decir unas palabras…- ESTRELLAS DE LOS PUNTOS ESTELARES DESTRUYAN…-

El poder se dirigió a malacay quien solo gritó de dolor y fue desaparecido por tremendo poder que salió de las manos de universe moon… el campo de energía desapareció y universe moon sonrió cayendo al suelo…

Antes de golpear en el suelo unos brazos la sujetaron… vio hacia arriba, era el quien no había podido llegar a tiempo… sonrió muy ligeramente…- que bueno que no llegaste a tiempo… si no hubieras sido lastimado… mi querido darien…

Este sonrió con preocupación y la cargó llevándola junto con los demás a su departamento…- me alegra que estés bien…- esta se abrazó a su cuello y se quedó dormida…

**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO**

Serena estaba durmiendo en el cuarto mientras que en la sala una pregunta había hecho un gran silencio…- que poder fue ese… nunca en mi vida lo eh escuchado…- michiru veía a las desconocidas ya que no las conocía…

Saori la vio y sonrió…- bueno pues me da gusto que quieran saber sobre el poder…- volteó a su lado…- meiko que te parece si tu les cuentas…

Meiko asintió y empezó…- bueno para empezar este poder nos lo enseñó la princesa…- todos empezaron a extrañarse…- antes de que ustedes aparecieran para cuidar de la princesa nosotros llegamos y ella nos dio unos broches diciéndonos los poderes más fuertes… a fighter, maker y healer se les olvidó pero al fin recordaron esos poderes… este poder que hicimos es como el poder de planetas de las Sailors pero es mucho más fuerte ya que son los puntos principales para la destrucción o salvación de la galaxia entera… es por eso que lleva un gran poder y es por eso que ella se cansó ya que estaba demasiado agotada de esa pelea…

Era por eso que ese poder lo eliminó rápidamente…- saori asintió al comentario de mina…

Además este poder no se pronunció completo ya que la primera que debió haber pronunciado su punto era serena…- todos voltearon a ver a meiko extrañados menos saori…- es que los puntos son: ESTRELLA DEL PUNTO DEL SUR, ESTRELLA DEL PUNTO CENTRAL, ESTRELLA DEL PUNTO DEL ESTE, ESTRELLA DEL PUNTO DEL OESTE Y ESTRELLA DEL PUNTO DEL NORTE… en si ese es el poder que hicimos pero para realizarlo completamente bien falta que serena diga primero 'ESTRELLA DEL PUNTO LUNAR' en ella tiene que aparecer en vez de una estrella una luna menguante en sus manos y después las cinco estrellas…

Este poder es peligroso?...- meiko volteo a ver a rei quien se veía muy preocupada…- es decir… quien correría el riesgo de morir…- todos voltearon su mirada ante saori y meiko con preocupación

Saori negó con la cabeza…- 'ahora que hacemos meiko… si les decimos no podremos llevar a cabo nuestra misión' …- después de un silencio y pensar que iba a decir habló…- no lo sabemos con certeza aún no lo recordamos bien…- es obvio que mintió para no preocupar a las sanshies…

Todos seguían platicando y llegó el momento de retirarse…

Amy, lita, mina y rei se fueron juntas mientras que haruka y michiru se fueron juntas a su casa… por último darien les había pedido a saori y a meiko llevarlas a sus casas…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 10.-**

_Espero que les guste este capitulo, en el otro habrá más sorpresas no se lo pierdan…-__cualquier cosa contáctenme_ serena_tsukino001 hotmail . com _o si no, dejen su Reviews._

**Próximo Cap."****Los Arreglos del Festival"**

**ATTE. **

**Serenity_Moon01**


	11. 11 Los Arreglos para el Festival

**Capitulo 11**

"**Los Arreglos para el Festival"**

Fueron pasando los días después de lo ocurrido ese día, las ouhters, las inners y darien seguían preguntándose como era posible que los generales del negaverso habían regresado a la vida, en verdad no encontraban respuesta… Por otra parte serena, seiya y los demás no tenían tiempo para pensar en el enemigo que para su suerte no se había presentado a atacarlos…

Serena y seiya ya habían repartido las actividades para el día del festival las cuales fueron divididas por grados… y así quedó:

A los de primer año les tocó organizar un concurso de baile, el cual era por parejas, los únicos que podían participar eran los de la universidad y nadie de a fuera por lo que serena se puso triste…

Serena con la cara triste (_**como en el anime jeje**_).- ay no puede ser… (Suspiró) cuanto deseaba que darien fuera mi pareja…

Seiya sonrió y puso su mano en el hombro de serena.- bombón no te pongas así, nos lo dijo el director esta mañana…

Taiki también habló.- y más a parte dijo que ellos acomodarían las parejas las cuales nombrarían ese día…

Yaten se acercó a animarla parándose a su lado.- no te preocupes, nosotros tampoco sabemos quienes nos va a tocar para el concurso… y con lo que no soporto a estas locas de las fans… uy (con una cara de niño furioso)

Todos rieron

Serena sonrió como de costumbre.- bueno eso es verdad pero… mejor ay que seguir con lo que tenemos que hacer porque meiko y saori nos están ganando…

**Con meiko y saori**

Meiko.- ay saori si nos cachan ayudando con las parejas nos matan ehh…

Saori.- Sí, Tienes razón meiko pero quiero que estén juntos y más aparte los de la escuela no los van a dejar tranquilos así que ay que apurarnos…

Aya.- gracias chicas por ayudarnos y no se preocupen no lo van a saber los demás esto es entre nosotros…

Alexa.- si es cierto no tienen porque desconfiar de nosotras, todo estará bien….

Las chicas, meiko y saori sonrieron y fueron acomodando las parejas para el concurso de baile…

A los de segundo año les tocó preparar un número teatral, los únicos que podían participar eran los de segundo ninguno de otro grado… la obra fue elegida…

Dos chicos de segundo que se llamaban Aya y Takumi se acercaron a serena y seiya después de ponerse de acuerdo con todos los de tercero para escoger la obra…

Aya.- serena! Ya tenemos el titulo de la obra

Serena con una sonrisa.- y cual va a ser

Seiya.- y de donde la sacaron

Takumi se apresuró a contestar.- se llama 'Una Historia de Amor', es una historia que mi abuela me contó la cual pasó hace mucho tiempo… se trata de un amor que existió entre dos príncipes en la luna… al menos eso me dijo mi abuela, pero según dice ya pasó y que sólo es un relato que le dijo un familiar de ella.

Serena y seiya apuntaron en una hojita que traían, el nombre de la obra… y se retiraron del lugar platicando…

Serena fue pensativa por un rato hasta que se decidió a hablar…

Serena.- oye seiya…

Si dime bombón…- dijo seiya volteando a verla…

Serena se paró en el pasillo y volteó a ver hacia una ventana que daba a los jardines de la escuela…- no sentiste algo extraño cuando dijeron el título de la obra…

Seiya se paró atrás de la rubia…- debo aceptar que sentí algo en mi corazón pero…- seiya abrazó a serena por los hombros y se acercó a al oído de la chica…- no ay que preocuparnos por eso y ay que ver la obra para comprobar si es cierto lo que sentimos acerca del título no lo crees…

Serena se sintió extraña a las palabras tan suaves y tiernas que escuchó decir de aquel chico que la abrazó y empezó a sonrojarse un poco por las mejillas… cosa que no pasó desapercibidas por seiya… serena se separó disimuladamente…- si… tienes razón pero… mejor vamos a seguir con nuestros deberes que nos quedan pocos días…

Seiya sonrió por la reacción de la rubia, afirmó y siguió su camino junto con serena…

A los de tercero les tocó organizar dos actividades las cuales realizarían con todo gusto: la primera era la coronación a la reina y el rey de la universidad y la segunda la entrega de los diplomas a los mejores alumnos de cada grado…

Serena había preguntado quienes se harían cargo de las actividades… a lo cual una joven de cabello negro y largo con ojos verdes se acercó…- ryoske y yo nos haremos cargo de organizar las dos actividades… verdad ryoske

Un chico de cabello castaño, ojos negros y alto se acercó al trío de chicos…- claro, nosotros nos haremos cargo de las dos actividades, mientras los otros salones se disponen a realizar una actividad correspondiente… o no es así kasumi…

La chica asintió y seiya sonrió contestando…- entonces el viernes tiene que estar todo… los votos se tienen que realizar ese mismo día del festival y tienen que pasar con el director para empezar a ponerse de acuerdo con lo de la entrega de diplomas, para eso nosotros ya nos dirigimos con el para entregar la hoja de actividades…

Los chicos asintieron y se dirigieron rápidamente a empezar a organizar a los terceros de la universidad… mientras la pareja se dirigía con el director para entregar la hoja de actividades…

Llegando con el director, los chicos tomaron asiento en la oficina del mismo, y entregaron la lista… después de revisarla el director sonrió y comenzó a hablar:

Director.- Entonces las actividades quedarán:

Primero es la inauguración del festival que empezará a las cinco de la tarde. Después se dará un primer número que será el discurso por parte de las autoridades de la universidad. Lo siguiente sería una comida que hará usted con ayuda de alguien supongo…- serena asintió y el director prosiguió leyendo…- después vendrán dos canciones de ustedes chicos, el grupo tree lights. Seguido por la obra de teatro. Y después baile libre para pasar al nombramiento de parejas para el concurso de l de baile y los ganadores con sus premios que nosotros les daremos a los tres primeros lugares seguidas después por las votaciones a los reyes del festival. Seguirán con el nombramiento de los diplomas a los dos mejores alumnos de cada grado seguido por la coronación de los reyes elegidos. Por ultimo su actuación para finalizar con la clausura del festival…- quedó pensando otra vez y sonrió dejando la hoja en su escritorio…- felicidades chicos, quedó excelente este orden para el gran festival anual de la universidad, ya que dentro de poco acabarán las clases para salir a vacaciones… pero en fin no los entretengo más, ya se pueden retirar a la organización del evento…

Serena y seiya salieron del lugar sonriendo y en cuanto salieron llegando a las escaleras de la escuela, serena brincó de felicidad y seiya sonrió más y rió un poco… serena abrazó a seiya de alegría y este le correspondió, cuando se dieron cuenta ya se estaban viendo a los ojos sin poderlos despegar…

Serena sentía que no existía nadie más en ese momento, no sabía porque pero muy dentro de ella la mandaba a comportarse de esa manera cuando estaba con seiya…

En cambio el sentía que el universo entero giraba alrededor de la chica rubia… de esa chica del cual se sentía tan enamorado y que se había adueñado de su corazón por completo… estaba junto a ella en ese momento y era lo único que le importaba.

Mientras esto pensaba cada uno de ellos, cada vez se acercaban más y más… seiya tomó a serena por la cintura suavemente mientras que ella no había quitado sus brazos de los hombros del chico… cuando estaban a punto de rozar sus labios por primera vez después de ese sueño (_**ese sueño esta en el capitulo 8 léanlo**_) en el que pareció tan real... escucharon que los llamaban y en ese momento se separaron completamente rojos de vergüenza (_**imagínense sus rostros, parecidos al anime jijiji**_)…

¿?.- pero que están haciendo tenemos que ensayar para el festival no tardan en venir jean y el señor nishimura al auditorio de la escuela…

El otro chico con una sonrisa al igual que este…- taiki tiene razón pillines ay que apurarnos… dijo yaten maliciosamente a lo cual seiya se volteó y se dirigió al auditorio y detrás serena y los demás…

Así fueron pasando los días… la presión era cada vez más… toda la escuela estaba en suspensión de clases por los arreglos del festival… los chicos estaban ensayando todos los días… serena y seiya ensayaban en secreto sin que los demás se dieran cuenta… meiko y saori estaban apuradas con los discursos de lo que iban a hablar ya que ellas iban a ser las presentadoras del evento…

**Mientras en un lugar lejano**

Los enemigos estaban planeando como atacar… cuando kinoru se enteró del festival…

Sunomu ya tengo un plan…- dijo kinoru acercándose al nombrado

Sunomu lo volteó a ver…- te voy a decir una cosa kinoru… si tu plan falla no habrá segunda oportunidad me entendiste…

Kinoru afirmó y empezó a hablar sobre el plan…- el sábado habrá un festival en una universidad que es privilegiada por sus excelentes alumnos y si atacamos ese lugar que va a estar repleto de gente… podremos encontrar los tres cristales inmediatamente…

Sunomu sonrió…- ese es un buen plan pero si fallas… la pagaras kinoru… puedes retirarte…- kinoru se fue del lugar y en cuanto se fue sunomu llamó a kirasu…- oye kirasu… no confió en kinoru a fallado bastante… hazme un favor

Kirasu entendió…- no te preocupes si falla me encargaré de el, yo tampoco confío en su palabra ya… y los incompetentes no sirven de nada… y a eso se debe que los generales del negaverso hayan muerto… me encargaré de este tipo… nos vemos luego…

Sunomu sonrió a la actitud de kirasu viendo su partida…- confío en ti kirasu no me falles por favor hermano…- voltea hacia un cofre de oro puro de medio tamaño.- príncipe le prometo que regresaremos su cuerpo y conseguiremos el cristal del universo…- haciendo reverencia desaparece del lugar.

**EN LA TIERRA**

_Llegó el jueves…_

Serena estaba en la sala del departamento haciendo una llamada a una casa que se sabía de memoria…

**EN UN DEPARTAMENTO**

El teléfono sonó tres veces y un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules contestó…

¿?.- hola, habla darien chiba

¿?.- darien, hola como estas

Darien.- serena! Princesa como te ha ido en tu escuela pues tiene días que no nos vemos

Serena.- bien pero… necesito que nos veamos por favor, por favor, por favor, por fa… (Fue interrumpida por el chico)

Darien.- esta bien, esta bien pero en donde

Serena.- (mostró una sonrisa) en la cafetería de andrew a las cuatro de la tarde porque tengo que hacer otro asunto antes siii

Darien.- (suspiró) esta bien, pero porque no me dices horita por teléfono, que es lo que me tienes que decir

Serena.- a no darien, esta vez no me convences te espero y nos vemos porque tengo que hacer otra llamada…. Te amo darien…

Darien.- te amo princesa y te veo al rato

Serena.- si, adiós y hasta al ratito…

Serena colgó el teléfono, y darien se quedó un rato pensando… se sentó en el sofá de su apartamento y comenzó a reflexionar sobre cada palabra y acto de serena… ¿Qué le pasará, porque mi princesa actúa de esta forma?... se preguntaba, y claro tenía razón, nunca estaba con el más que cuando tenían problemas con el enemigo… tal vez su pensamiento estaba equivocado pero y si algo estaba pasando… movió la cabeza negando lo que decía, así que se levantó directo al baño para ducharse y después salir para verse con su princesa… pero se dijo.- estoy loco, a lo mejor esta muy atareada con lo que tiene que hacer en la escuela y su grupo… tengo que olvidarme de tantas tonterías…- y entró al baño y se olvidó de lo que pensaba…

**MIENTRAS CON SERENA**

Después de colgar con darien, la rubia volvió a marcar un número de nuevo… pero esta vez…

¿?.- Hola! Habla Lita kino!

Serena al oír su voz sonrió alegre…- hola lita como estas

Lita dibujó una sonrisa también pero para ella fue de alegría al saber que su amiga serena por fin le hablaba por teléfono.- serena! Que alegría que me hables!

Serena río un poco por lo que dijo lita.- ay lita, eres mi amiga no? Como no te iba a hablar si eres una de mis mejores amigas…

Lita.- pues por la simple razón del problema que tuvimos hace un año amiga…

Serena dibujo otra vez una sonrisa.- ay lita ya olvida eso por hoy aunque sea por favor…- lita estuvo de acuerdo y serena prosiguió hablando.- oye lita necesito pedirte un favor pero no por teléfono por favor si, ándale es que necesito tu ayuda, si, si, si, s…

Serena fue interrumpida por lita que reía mientras se alejaba el teléfono de su oído…- esta bien, jaja, esta bien jaja, pero en que quieres que te ayude para insistir tanto…

¡¡Gracias amiga te veo en la cafetería de andrew a las dos de la tarde ¿esta bien?!!...- dijo serena entusiasmada.

Esta bien, esta bien allá te veo, pero no entiendo porque no me lo dices horita…- le respondió y a la vez le preguntó una lita extrañada

Serena sonrió y contestó entusiasmada…- ¡¡gracias lita eres buena, y no te voy a decir horita por que tienes que estar personalmente!!... bueno al rato nos vemos ¡adiós!... serena se despidió colgando el teléfono rápidamente dejando a una lita desconcertada pero con una sonrisa de alegría… y así las dos salieron a su encuentro ya que era la una y media después de que colgaron…

Serena les avisó a los chicos que los veía más tarde, y ellos aceptaron para que ensayaran…

**EN EL TEMPLO HIKAWA**

Mina, amy y rei estaban esperando a taiki, seiya y yaten para decirles la idea que se les ocurrió para acercarse un poco más a serena, después de haberse enterado de palabras de moly del festival escolar que se realizaría el sábado en la universidad donde ella y serena iban…

Amy estaba nerviosa.- ay chicas no se si funcionará pero ojala y si…

Mina.- ay amy por favor ten más confianza, que no ves que estas delante de la nueva cantante y actriz de todo el mundo?, no te preocupes que todo saldrá bien con la Diosa del Amor…

Rei.- mina, no vamos a reunir a una pareja de enamorados sino vamos a recuperar a nuestra amiga a como de lugar…

Mina.- si tienes razón rei… vamos a tener que ir a cantar con todas nuestras ganas del mundo…

Amy.- bueno pues si no empezamos a arreglar todo no vamos a hacer nada para el sábado…

**2:00 PM EN LA CAFETERIA**

Lita estaba sentada en la mesa donde siempre se estaba con las chicas cuando estaban en la preparatoria… y recordaba todas aquellas cosas que hacían juntas, como serena las apoyaba en todo, y que ella era la única que decía 'quiero ser una chica normal' y siempre era ella la que se sacrificaba por ellas, por el universo entero, la tierra y el futuro y ahora… ahora ellas habían querido destruir esa vida normal que la rubia quería desde hace muchos años…- pero que tonta fui, no debí haberle hecho eso a serena… ella siempre nos apoyo en todo y nosotros le pagamos así de esa manera, bueno horita le pido una disculpa…- y sonrío al acordarse de que se vería con serena en ese momento… y como siempre pensó siempre llega tarde…

Por otro lado serena entró corriendo a la cafetería por haber tardado en hablar tanto tiempo… cuando vio a lita riendo felizmente… llegó a la mesa agitada y se le dificultaba hablar por su cansancio.- lo… siento…- se sentó.- es que estos chicos no me dejaban venir por tantas…(suspiro y tomó aire)…cosas que tenemos que hacer…

Lita sonrió cerrando los ojos.- no te preocupes serena, yo te entiendo pero dime que me querías decir…

Ah si es cierto…- serena miro a lita suplicantemente, parándose y recargando sus manos en la mesa y su cara en dirección de lita.- por favor necesito que me ayudes con la cena para el festival de mi escuela si…- lita miró un poco confundida.- lo que pasa es que quiero hacer una cena para el festival de la escuela, creo que los chicos ya les dieron los boletos verdad…- lita afirmó pero no pudo hablar por que serena la interrumpió.- bueno entonces si me ayudas…

Lita rió un poco y la miró.- claro que si serena, pero por lo que veo ya sabes cocinar verdad…- serena afirmó.- entonces que quieres hacer para que el sábado hagamos la cena…

Serena sonrió como antes.- gracias lita…- sacó una hojita que llevaba con ella.- esta es la lista de la comida que quiero hacer pero es mucha así que necesito ayuda y tu eres muy buena cocinera…- le dio la hojita y lita empezó a leer.- es comida italiana…

Lita la miro y después volvió a la hoja que tenía en sus manos.- claro serena entonces hay que ir a comprar todo lo necesario para que mañana estés solamente concentrada en los últimos arreglos para el festival del sábado…- y le sonrió

Serena le regreso la sonrisa con otra y así se levantaron sin pedir alguna cosa para tomar o comer, cosa que se le hizo raro a lita pero no dijo nada… siguieron caminando, entrando a cada tienda de comida comprando todo lo necesario para la comida, y mientras iban caminando iban hablando de todo lo que habían hecho en todo ese tiempo que no se habían comunicado… cuando de repente…

Oye serena…- lita miro de reojo a la rubia.- discúlpame por haber hecho que casi te alejaras de tus sueños, en serio que estoy muy arrepentida…- lita se mostró triste

Serena la vio y notó la tristeza de su amiga y pensó "lita tu siempre has estado conmigo y en verdad te quiero mucho"… serena se detuvo y lita paró y la vio cara a cara, serena la vio a los ojos.- lita eres una de mis mejores amigas y te quiero como tal y lo sabes no…- lita afirmó sin dejar de verla.- entonces deja de estar pensando esas cosas sabes que nunca me enojaría para toda la vida con ustedes y a decir verdad no lo soportaría es por eso que los boletos que les dieron seiya, taiki y yaten sobre el festival fue porque yo les dije pero… por favor todavía no quiero que les digas algo a las chicas, es algo especial así que shhhh (con un dedo en su misma boca) no puedes decir nada estas de acuerdo…

Lita sonrió muy alegremente por lo dicho por serena.- claro amiga no les diré nada, esto será un secreto entre nosotras pero mejor sigamos porque sino se hace mas tarde…

Así siguieron hasta las 3:30 de la tarde para después repartirse las cosas y quedar el sábado a las 8:00 de la mañana para preparar la cena. Fue entonces que serena se dirigió hacia su encuentro con darien en la misma cafetería que le había dicho a lita…

**CON DARIEN A LAS 3:39 PM**

El chico llegó a la cafetería y encontró a serena sentada en una mesa esquinada… el chico sonrió dulce y alegremente al ver después de muchos días a su querida princesa, así que se acercó cautelosamente para que la chica no se diera cuenta de su presencia… cuando llegó a ella la abrazó tiernamente, la chica sonrió porque ya sabia de quienes eran esos brazos tan cálidos… el chico se acercó a su oído y le habló dulcemente.- te eh extrañado tanto… princesa…- se voltearon a ver a los ojos… una mirada con amor y en los de darien se veía que la había extrañado mucho aunque hubieran pasado pocos días después de que se vieron en esa semana hasta esa día… serena lo veía dulcemente recordando cuanto lo amaba… se acercaron lentamente cerrando cada vez más los ojos a cada momento que sus labios se iban juntando hasta que rozaron… un roce tierno y lleno de amor y después empezaron a darse un beso como si fuera el último que se hubieran dado en toda su vida…

En ese momento una imagen muy conocida atravesó por la mente de la rubia cosa que la desesperó, pero disimuladamente se separó de darien y darien la abrazó sentándose a su lado.- que pasó princesa para que me querías ver…- dijo el chico feliz de ver a su novia.

La chica sonrió como siempre escondiendo su desesperación cosa que darien no sospechó.- lo que pasa es que te quería dar tu boleto para que fueras al festival de mi universidad, seiya y yo somos los organizadores del evento y quisiera que estuvieras conmigo el sábado de esta semana… (Lo miró)… aceptas

Darien la observó también y sonrió.- claro que si princesa, no podría dejarte sola… (La abraza)… en un día tan importante para ti… (Se besaron nuevamente…

Serena sonrió de nuevo y sus ojos demostraron alegría a pesar de lo que estaba pensando.- gracias darien por eso te amo…

Darien le sonrió.- yo también te amo…- y se volvieron a besar y se la pasaron un buen rato juntos hasta que dieron las 7:00 de la noche… darien la llevó a su casa porque ella llevaba muchas cosas que había comprado con lita.

Al llegar a casa, serena sólo se despidió de los chicos ya que estaba muy cansada y les dijo porque, así que decidió irse acostar, pensando el porque había pensado en él cuando se besó con darien pero no le dio tanta importancia después. El sueño la venció y se quedó dormida en su cama y bien tapada con sus cobijas.

**VIERNES 5:30 DE LA MAÑANA**

Serena no podía dormir, cada vez el movimiento era más y su mente trabajaba lo que el día anterior pasó con darien… cerró los ojos con fuerza pero ya no podía seguir durmiendo, ese pensamiento no la dejaba en paz así que se paró de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta la cual abrió con mucho cuidado para no despertar a nadie, era un alivio para ella que luna estuviera unos días con artemis tratando de investigar más sobre quien podría tener el cristal del universo que quería el enemigo… así que fue a la cocina a tomar un vaso de leche y algún bocadillo que estuviera por ahí… ya después de esto se fue a sentar a la mesa donde empezó a comer pensando una y otra vez lo mismo…

No se porque siempre tengo que pensar en él…- suspiró y recordó sus sueños los cuales había dejado de tener hace algunos días.- esto es inevitable, esos sueños que tuve no son casualidad…- se terminó su desayuno y se dirigió otra vez a su cuarto donde se acercó al armario para sacar su ropa la cual fueron unos pantalones azules (_**nota: pantalones de mezclilla para ser exacta**_) y una blusa negra con cierre adelante que empezaba desde arriba y terminaba abajo, y por último sus botas negras… después de esto se encaminó al baño y se metió a bañar en lo que pensaba...

Ayer cuando darien me besó lo pude ver… no se pero siento la misma calidez de darien cuando estoy con el y no se porque… es que acaso… me estaré… enamorando de él… (Suspiró y movió negativamente la cabeza)… no, pero que tonta eres serena eso no puedes estar pensando… (Cerró los ojos)… pero y si es cierto… (Salió del baño con una toalla)… no lo creo… bueno mejor dejo de pensar en eso y me voy a la escuela desde horita total ya son las seis de la mañana, estoy segura de que ellos se levantarán a las 6:30 a.m.

Se empezó a cambiar y en cuanto terminó se acercó al tocador donde se empezó a peinar dejando suelto su cabello largo rubio y sólo se puso una diadema de tela negra con varias lunas plateadas, después de su cajón sacó unos aretes que tenían una luna colgando y un collar que igual traía una luna también colgando, se puso un poco de labial rosa, un poco de esencia de violetas y con eso terminó, después se paró y agarró un cuaderno en el cual tenía muchos escritos que ella misma hizo desde hace mucho tiempo y junto con su bolsa salió del cuarto para colocar en la mesa un papelito en el cual escribió y después salió dirigiéndose a la universidad y caminando por las calles solitarias todavía…

Mientras que un carro iba pasando por ahí, cuando la vio se detuvo un poco más delante de ella y en cuanto pasó…

¿?.- oye serena, no quieres que te lleve a donde vas…- le dijo con una sonrisa…

Serena volteo y vio a la persona que le estaba hablando.- pero no te diriges algún compromiso… es que no quisiera causarte molestias jean…

El chico sonrió cerrando los ojos y salió del auto caminando hacia ella.- no te preocupes serena (la abrazó por los hombros) sería peor si dejo que se valla caminando una joven tan hermosa como tu por las calles… (Esto hizo que la rubia se ruborizara un poco)… además supongo que vas a la escuela, pues yo también me dirigía hacia allá así que no hay problema…

Serena sonrió algo nerviosa.- es…esta bien, pe… pero sólo porque no te eh visto desde que empezaron los arreglos para el festival ehh…- los chicos sonrieron y jean le abrió la puerta a serena para después subirse y tomar rumbo hacia la universidad. Mientras que en el camino iban hablando…

Jean.- como has estado estos días

Serena.- bien, sólo un poco atareada con lo de los ensayos, los arreglos y muchas cosas más para el festival pero estoy bien… pero dime tu que has hecho estos días…

Jean.- bueno pues… la verdad estuve hablando con una persona muy importante de estados unidos… se llama Alex Mclean y le mencioné de ti, de cómo has avanzado con los días y que eres muy buena y sabes que me dijo…

Serena movió negativamente la cabeza con un rostro que parecía ansioso y curioso de saber que estaba por decirle de aquel señor.- no me imagino que te dijo puesto que no se en que forma le dijiste…

Jean rió ante el comentario de la rubia.- jajajaja… entonces te diré que me dijo… (Antes de decirle una palabra ya habían llegado a la escuela puesto que en auto estaba más rápido de llegar desde la casa de serena, suspiró y volteó a verla)… pues me dijo que le interesaba conocerte más en persona y le mencione el festival de mañana por lo que llegará hoy en la noche y mañana se conocerán…

Serena se quedó inmóvil a lo mencionado por el chico "y ahora que voy a hacer"… pensó cuando salió de su trance le dijo al chico.- pe…pe…pero como que mañana vendrá ese señor, no sabes que la presión es demasiada con tener muchas personas en el festival y no solo los estudiantes de otras escuelas sino que también los dueños de las universidades más importantes de Japón incluyendo al de nuestra escuela…

Jean la interrumpió poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la rubia para tranquilizarla.- no te preocupes yo confío en ti al igual que tus amigas y amigos, y también los que te dijeron que hicieras el festival, es por eso que confío plenamente en que harás las cosas bien mañana… sólo ten confianza en ti misma y podrás vencer cualquier reto que te propongas (piensa: 'y cualquier enemigo que se te cruce en el camino…')… me entiendes

Serena sonrió y le dio un abrazo que el respondió.- gracias por todo jean…- en eso se empieza a poner inquieta, en cuanto agarra su bolso para bajar empezó a sentirse rara, como si algo fuera a pasar y sonrió algo nerviosa…- tengo que ir al baño esperame en la cafetería por favor…- el asintió y ella se bajo del carro corriendo…

Mientras el pensaba.- 'ten mucho cuidado hermanita, no te expongas'…- y así bajo del carro.

Mientras serena iba corriendo en dirección al auditorio sacó su broche y se transformó.- POR EL PODER UNIVERSAL DE LA LUNA TRANSFORMACION…- y así entro al auditorio donde se encontraba la persona que buscaba…- alto ahí kinoru… no dejaré que hagas de las tuyas un día antes del festival y arruines todo el esfuerzo de los alumnos…

Kinoru volteo y rió.- y tu me lo vas a impedir… jajajaja… no me hagas reír…

Sailor moon frunció el ceño.- claro que si porque yo soy… una sailor universal que lucha por la paz de la luna y de la vía láctea… soy sailor universe moon… y te castigaré en el nombre… de la luna

Kinoru se paró en frente de universe moon y le sostuvo de la garganta.- sabes pienso algo… tu y yo veremos mañana quien puede más, si tu me encuentras antes que ataque me iré y no volveré te doy mi palabra… Pero si yo te encuentro primero te alejarás del lugar y yo destruiré todo este lugar sin que quede nada y ademas que encontraré lo que busco…- la soltó y desapareció del lugar dejando a una universe moon con miedo de lo que pudiera pasar

U. moon.- y ahora que voy a hacer…- se paró y regresó a la normalidad para encontrarse después con jean en la cafetería.

**6:30AM EN EL APARTAMENTO**

Taiki terminaba de arreglarse y se dirigió a la cocina para hacer el desayuno, cuando pasó por la mesa encontró un papelito y lo miró extrañado.- que será esto…- lo agarró y lo empezó a leer…

Chicos buenos días, les escribo este papel porque quería avisarles que me fui a la universidad desde las 6:00 ya que necesitaba arreglar unos asuntos para el festival, nos vemos allá y les dejé unos bocadillos que ayer traje están en la estufa sólo tómenlos ya están listo.

Atte. Serena Tsukino

Taiki rió un poco por la nota y se dirigió a la cocina y en efecto en la estufa estaban los bocadillos de la nota así que sacó tres platos y sirvió tres bocadillos en cada uno y después en tres vasos sirvió leche, en eso llegó yaten a ayudar a taiki.- por lo que veo otra vez serena no pudo dormir verdad hermano…- sonrió a taiki

Taiki correspondió el gasto.- tienes razón yaten y ahora si no me pregunto porque…- se dirigieron a la mesa con los platos y los vasos… mientras se sentaban seguían platicando

Pues ya que… lo único gracioso va a ser la reacción de seiya jajaja…- es eso sintió su presencia.- y ahora que quieres hermanito…

Quieres decirme que reacción en mi sería graciosa yaten…- seiya dijo con cara de niño enojado…

En verdad quieres saber… pues toma…- le lanzó el papel que estaba en la mesa…

Seiya leyó y de inmediato se vio como si un huracán pasara por el comedor ya que seiya comió muy rápido tomó algunas cosas y salió corriendo de la casa, a lo cual yaten y taiki estaban muertos de la risa pues yaten había tenido razón en la reacción que iba a tener seiya.- ya vez, jajajaja, te lo dije… jajajajaja

Taiki también muerto de la risa.- jajaja tenías jaja razón jajaja, pero mejor vamos sino no podremos ensayar tranquilamente…- y así también los dos terminaron de desayunar con risa y todo y se fueron a la escuela…

**EN OTRA CASA**

Michiru estaba muy nerviosa por lo que le empezaba a mostrar su espejo, no podía soportarlo…haruka entró y camino hacia ella.- mira haruka lo que esta mostrando el espejo…- haruka con preocupación empezó también a ver lo que michiru estaba viendo…

***°**°*°**°*°**°*°*VISION DEL ESPEJO*°*°***°*°*°*°**°***

Era el parque no. 10… guerreros tirados en el piso y una chica de pie… a su paso se podía distinguir a personas tiradas en el piso… estaban en un estado critico, su cuerpo sangraba por todas partes… estas personas estaban muertas…

Sailor mars... sailor mercury… sailor venus… sailor uranus… sailor neptune… sailor jupiter... sailor saturn... sailor plut… universe healer… universe maker universe earth… universe sun… y peleando estaba universe fighter protegiendo a universe moon. Universe fighter perdió su transformación y regresaba a ser seiya… serena lloraba sin consuelo, se paró y se enfrentó a un desconocido que vestía igual que endymion…

Universe moon estaba en pie con una mirada furiosa…- como te atreviste…- la risa de ese sujeto empezó a escucharse…- porque mataste a rei y a mis amigas, a yaten y taiki… a darien y a seiya ve como lo tienes…- universe moon apretó sus manos con fuerza y lanzó su poder…- LLUVIA UNIVERSAL PLATEADA…- al mismo tiempo que su poder se dirigía el de este hombre también y las energías chocaron con una fuerza sorprendente… el poder de aquel hombre era más poderoso que el de universe moon… así el poder de ella fue vencido y para proteger a la única persona con vida (que era seiya) se lanzó hacia el cubriéndolo con todo su cuerpo… la explosión se hizo presente y todos los presentes muertos volaron hacia otras partes, los únicos que pudieron soportar el quedar ahí fue universe moon quien perdió su transformación y regreso a ser serena… seiya empezaba a despertar y la encontró encima de el la vio y ella le sonrió…- q… que… bueno que…. Estés bien…- ella cerró sus ojos otra vez quedando tirada en el…

Seiya empezó a llorar con desesperación y tomó a serena entre brazos…- por favor serena no me dejes… sin ti yo que haré… sin ti y sin mis hermanos estoy sólo… por favor no me abandones…- la acercó a su hombro mientras la abrazaba con fuerza…- no te bayas…

Una energía se acercaba a ellos… poder que iba hacia serena…- hazte… a… un lado… seiya…- el se negó moviendo su cabeza… ella tomó fuerzas y antes de que el golpe lo lastimara lo aventó hacia otra parte, sus ojos se humedecieron mientras veía al chico gritar su nombre y comenzó a derramar lagrimas…- lo siento seiya… cuídate y…. has una nueva vida de ahora en adelante… yo estaré con….tigo…viéndote cuando… voltees a la luna…

Así el poder le dio en el pecho sacando un cristal estrella de ocho picos que hizo aparecer al cristal de plata y al cristal dorado y ella cayó al piso al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo desaparecía…- bombón no mueras por favor!!!...- seiya tomó fuerzas para ir por los tres cristales pero murió por un ataque también…

***°**°*°**°*°**°*°*FIN DE LA VISION*°*°***°*°*°*°**°***

Michiru y haruka estaban preocupadas, la visión les había mostrado algo terrible y empezaron a preocuparse demasiado…

Michiru tenía la mano izquierda en la boca ya que con la otra tenía el espejo.- haruka esto es terrible no sólo nosotros en peligro sino que también esa niña

Haruka abrazo suavemente a michiru con el brazo derecho.- tienes razón michiru esa niña y nosotros podemos morir pero sabes a mi no me importa morir si esa niña esta bien, lo que tenemos que hacer es cuidar mucho a cabeza de bombón, de seguro esta en su escuela es mejor ir con ella…- le sonrió para tranquilizarla

Michiru sonrió correspondiendo el gesto de haruka y cerrando los ojos contestó.- tienes razón es mejor ir a cuidar a esa niña no importa que sacrifiquemos nuestras propias vidas…- y así empezaron su rumbo con dirección a la escuela de serena.

**EN EL TEMPLO HIKAWA**

Amy, lita y rei se dirigían a la escuela ya que siempre se quedaban de ver ahí para irse a la escuela…

Rei molesta comentó el retardo de mina.- esta mina siempre llegando tarde a la escuela, no se cuando va a aprender a llegar temprano a la escuela…- y cruzó los brazos.

Amy mostró una sonrisa por el comentario de rei.- rei sabemos muy bien que nunca va a cambiar…- y volteó a ver a lita.- por cierto lita, donde anduviste ayer te estábamos esperando para seguir practicando la canción que interpretaremos mañana…

Lita sonrió.- lo que pasa que anduve haciendo algunas cosas por ahí, pero no se preocupen que hoy si voy a venir a ensayar con ustedes ya que esto es muy importante para nosotras…

Rei y amy se quedaron extrañadas por la actitud de lita ya que desde el pleito con serena no había estado tan de buen humor como en ese momento y rei lo expresó.- lita y porque estas tan alegre, hace mucho que no te veíamos con esa sonrisa…

Lita miró al cielo y después las vio con una sonrisa en el rostro.- solamente me levante con entusiasmo nada me ha pasado…- pero lita estaba pensando otra cosa 'lo que me puso alegre fue ver a serena y conocer como ah cambiado, eso fue lo que me pasó pero no les puedo decir nada se lo prometí'…- lita las vio y empezó a caminar.- será mejor darnos prisa sino llegaremos tarde a la escuela…- las dos chicas la miraron extrañada pero ya no dijeron nada y empezaron a caminar atrás de lita.

**MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR**

Ya eran las 7:00 de la mañana y en la universidad ya habían llegado seiya y sus hermanos, que empezaron a buscar a serena hasta que llegaron a la cafetería… pero se dieron cuenta que estaba con jean y seiya frunció el ceño…

Ah… otra vez ese sujeto… que jamás lo podremos alejar de nuestra vida y de la de bombón…- seiya se molestó al ver a jean tan alegre con serena.

Yaten se acercó a su hermano y le hizo burla.- uh… seiya se puso celoso de ese tipo y eso que serena no es su novia jejeje

Taiki se acercó con una sonrisa en el rostro.- yaten deja a seiya de todas maneras como dices, serena no es su novia así que seiya no puede alejarlo de ella…

El pelinegro los vio con una expresión de niño enojado.- dejen de decir tonterías y vamos…- con esto empezaron a caminar.

Mientras tanto serena y jean estaban riendo de cosas que platicaban alegremente…

Serena estaba contenta contando de su vida antes de llegar a la universidad.- claro… lo que pasa es que ahora si me da risa como me levantaba corriendo para no llegar tarde a la escuela. Jeje… eso era gracioso…

***°*°*°*°*°*°*°**°*°*RECUERDO*°*°*°***°*°*°*°*°*°***

Luna brincaba en serena gritando.- serena! Levántate si no llegarás tarde a la escuela otra vez.

Serena molesta se levantó.- hay, ya voy, ya voy luna… uy porque no me dejas dormir otro rato…- se sentó en la cama y tomó el reloj, vio la hora… ya marcaban las 8:00 de la mañana cuando de repente.- ah!!! Llegare tarde a la escuela!!! Ay luna porque no me levantaste mas temprano

Luna enojada respondió.- ay serena si tú fuiste la que no se quería levantar…

Ay luna mejor me apuro…- serena empezó a correr por toda la casa hasta que se terminó de arreglar y como siempre sólo agarró un pedazo de pan y se despidió.- adiós mamá ya me voy…- y se fue de la casa sin probar desayuno alguno… y como siempre llegó tarde a la escuela y la dejaban en el pasillo.- ay siempre pasa lo mismo…- con rostro triste (_**nota: como en el anime jijiji**_)

***°**°*°**°*°**°*°*FIN DEL RECUERDO*°*°***°*°*°*°**°***

Serena reía por sus recuerdos tan graciosos que tenía y que estaba contando ya que ahora si llegaba temprano a la escuela y también era una de las mejores alumnas de la universidad. Cuando vio que los chicos llegaron se levantó y saludó con su sonrisa característica.- hola chicos como durmieron

Yaten contestó con una sonrisa.- bien serena, pero mejor dinos como dormiste tú.

Serena iba a responder cuando la interrumpieron.- ven bombón quiero hablar contigo…- y la tomó de la mano y se llevó a una serena con las mejillas sonrojadas al auditorio.

Taiki rio un poco mientras que yaten se moría de la risa y casi se caía al piso porque no podía parar y jean estaba extrañado pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… llegaron saori y meiko y preguntaron por serena y seiya, taiki les explicó y ellas rieron por lo explicado.

Mientras tanto seiya llevó a serena al auditorio, aún seguía llevándola de la mano y serena seguía sonrojada… cuando llegaron seiya hizo que serena se sentara en el escenario del auditorio y el se paró en frente de ella

Seiya mostró una sonrisa tierna.- oye bombón que va a pasar con la canción que tenemos preparada para el festival de mañana…

Serena pensó.- ay seiya no lo había pensado pero tienes razón, no se como le vamos a hacer… pero…- lo vio a los ojos.- estoy segura que no era por eso que me trajiste aquí verdad

Seiya rió un poco, serena lo había descubierto, ella tenía razón no era por eso que la trajo sino porque se puso celoso de verla con jean o mas bien con ese sujeto como el lo llamaba.- bueno… pues yo… bueno la verdad es que no me gusta como te trata ese sujeto bombón, nose es muy cariñoso contigo y eso no me gusta aunque se que yo no tengo derecho por que no soy tu novio ni nada de eso pero sabes muy bien lo que siento hacia ti aunque darien sea tu novio.

Serena se quedó muda no sabia que decir.- bueno seiya pues yo… la verdad…

Fue interrumpida por el pelinegro.- no bombón no digas nada… yo solo…- empezó a acercarse a ella…- quería demostrarte lo que siento.- sus corazones se empezaron a acelerar desde que empezaron a estar cada vez más cerca…- por ti, la verdad es que te amo con todo mi corazón bombón…- el empezó a acercar sus labios a los de serena y la tomó dulcemente por la cintura con su brazo izquierdo. Serena quería separarse pero volvió a sentir la misma esencia de darien en seiya cosa que la inquietó un poco pero no podía separarse ya que seiya la sostenía fuerte pero dulcemente por la cintura y con la otra mano le sostenía el mentón tiernamente. Seiya por fin llegó a los labios de serena y empezó a rozarlos tiernamente, ella al principio no quería pero algo la impulso a corresponder el gesto y empezaron a cerrar los ojos lentamente, seiya susurró en los labios de serena dulce y terno.- TE AMO BOMBÓN… SIEMPRE LO EH HECHO DESDE QUE TE CONOCÍ.- (_**nota: esto ahora si va a ser explicado con lujo de detalles jijiji**_) por fin seiya empezó a darle un beso a serena y tierna mente empezó a acariciar con su lengua el labio inferior de la rubia, ella empezó a abrir la boca dejando que la lengua del chico entrará en su boca y así empezó un tierno beso entre ellos…

Lo que no sabían es que ahí estaba haruka y michiru observando extrañadamente la escena y haruka como siempre ya estaba molesta, pero decidieron esperar a que se separaran para entrar al lugar… aunque la verdad no querían hacerlo pero era mejor…

Al fin se separaron los chicos y serena rápidamente se separó de el parándose, mientras que seiya sonrió y solo la vio… en eso entraron haruka y michiru…

Michiru como siempre sonreía.- hola serena, seiya como están

Serena corrió a abrazarla.- michiru como están, nosotros estamos bien, por cierto quiero hablar con ustedes un momento…

Así serena se llevó a haruka y michiru lejos de seiya para que no escuchara. Serena les empezó a explicar todo lo que había sucedido con kinoru, ellas se preocuparon al igual que serena, la rubia les pidió el favor de que la ayudaran a cuidar el lugar el día del festival y ellas aceptaron ya que serena iba a estar ocupada con que todo saliera bien, y empezaron a ponerse de acuerdo.

Después de esto todos empezaron a arreglar en todo el día el festival ya que sólo faltaban unos arreglos y el ensayo general, serena y seiya no cantaron su canción ya que era una sorpresa para todos. Así se terminó el día con toda la organización del festival y en la noche todos se fueron a dormir con el nerviosismo del día siguiente, y más haruka, michiru y serena por que sabían que tramaba el enemigo ahora…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 11**

_Espero que les guste este capitulo, en el otro habrá más sorpresas no se lo pierdan…-__cualquier cosa contáctenme_ serena_tsukino001 hotmail . com _o si no, dejen su Reviews._

**Próximo Cap."****Momentos Antes del Festival"**

**ATTE. **

**Serenity_Moon01**


	12. 12 Momentos Antes del Festival

**Capitulo 12**

"**Momentos antes del festival"**

Eran las 4:00 de la mañana en la ciudad de Tokio, Japón y todos estaban durmiendo para el festival que se llevaría acabo en la universidad… bueno sólo una persona no podía conciliar el sueño ya que se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido el día anterior antes de que llegaran sus amigas, y sus preguntas eran "como es posible que haya traicionado su amor, su confianza y todo lo que pasamos juntos, como es posible que haya hecho algo que seguramente hará sufrir a su único amor, es que acaso estaba confundida, no podía ser eso y entonces que fue lo que sintió con esos besos cuando estuvo con su amor o con aquel hombre que apenas conoció hace algunos años", todas esas dudas rondaban por su cabeza y era algo inevitable pues ella amaba a ese hombre que conoció desde antes que nacieran, la verdad es que no podía permitir confusión alguna, ella amaba a darien y por seiya solo confundido la esencia de darien o talvez fue una relación pasada que nunca llegó a nada…

Porque me tienen que pasar estar cosas a mi…- serena empezó a llorar silenciosamente para que no la oyeran.- me pregunto como fue posible que haya olvidado a seiya en el pasado tras conocer a darien… ay por favor reina serenity necesito saber que ocurrió, no lo recuerdo y me siento tan mal por haber traicionado a darien de esa forma con seiya y más… (Se recargó en su almohada llorando sin consuelo alguno)… como decirle a darien que lo traicione de esa manera, hay dios por favor ayúdame con esto, como pudo ser que haya besado a otro hombre que no fuera darien, Mi Darien, como pudo ser…- y lloró y se dijo lo mismo el resto de la noche, en verdad no podía dormir pues el traicionar a darien fue algo terrible para ella... de repente la puerta se abrió silenciosamente y un hombre de cabellos plateados entró a ver que le pasaba a la rubia y se sentó a un lado de la cama y empezó a acariciar suavemente su cabello, ella lo volteó a ver rápidamente ya que se asustó y al verlo se lanzó a el y empezó a llorar más, yaten sólo la podía ver con tristeza, no le gustaba verla así y sabía quien había causado esa tristeza inmensa en ella…

Fue el verdad seren…- yaten le dijo suavemente a serena y ella asintió con la cabeza.- yo no se porque te llevó con el si muy bien sabía que esto sucedería…- la abrazó más fuerte y le susurró.- no te preocupes yo arreglaré esto con seiya pero quiero que sepas algo, tu a quien amas es a darien no puedes permitirte dejar pasar todos los momentos que vivieron juntos, esas cosas buenas y malas… seiya para ti queda sólo como amigo no pasará a más y eso lo tiene que entender aunque haya habido una relación en el pasado… (Levantó su rostro delicadamente para verla a los ojos)… entiendes lo que te digo…- ella asintió y le dio una sonrisa que fue correspondido por el chico.

Serena se acordó de lo que había hecho el día anterior así que se levanto rápidamente y sacó su cuaderno con la mirada extrañada del chico… serena se sentó a lado del chico para poder enseñarle la canción.- esta canción la hice cuando conocí a darien y empecé a sentir algo por el, je, fue gracioso porque siempre se lo negaba a las chicas con decirles que lo detestaba y que no lo soportaba pero la realidad era otra, el me atraía desde el primer momento en que lo vi, y eso creció cuando recordé todo mi pasado, todo lo que ocurrió en el milenio de plata, ahí fue donde termine de escribir estas letras… (Le dio el cuaderno)… léela y dime si podrías sacarle música a la canción pues la quisiera cantar hoy en el festival, por favor.

Yaten tomó las hojas, vio a serena ilusionada con la canción y la empezó a leer…

_Quiero decirte hoy  
Cuanto te amo  
Y no encontré mejor manera  
Que en estos versos  
Que por primera vez, me estoy enamorando…_

Yaten dejó de leer y le brindó una sonrisa amable a la rubia.- claro serena pero me la llevo a mi cuarto esta noche tú y yo no dormiremos para poder sacar la música de la letra y ensayar un poco…- miró el reloj y sonrió, después vio a serena.- serena ya son las 5:00 de la mañana mejor vamos a ensayar para que todo salga bien con esta canción, báñate y te espero en la sala…

Serena asintió y se dirigió al baño para después salir con yaten a ensayar la canción que iban a preparar en ese rato antes del festival y de que se fueran…

Pasaron las horas después de que serena y yaten empezaron a ensayar y en ese tiempo ya estaba la canción lista pues no fue tan difícil sacar la música, así que empezaron a arreglarse que era lo único que les faltaba pues ya se habían bañado y vestido… en eso serena se acercó a yaten que estaba sirviendo en unos vasos un poco de leche para los dos…

Oye yaten…- dijo serena con una cara pensativa

Dime serena…- la vio y observó su rostro.- que pasa…

Mmm… bueno, es que quería decirte que me voy ahorita porque necesito ir con lita a preparar la cena y después iré con darien ahí me cambiaré y platicaré de lo sucedido con el…- dijo serena muy seria lo cual era raro en ella.

Yaten sonrió y asintió.- claro seren, entiendo más aparte que no quieres ver a seiya supongo…- ella un poco avergonzada asintió.- bueno, solo diré que fuiste con darien para que no te valla a buscar con lita, ok y por cierto, ten confianza en que todo saldrá bien.

Serena sonrió y lo abrazó casi tirándole los vasos.- gracias yaten.- cuando se dio cuenta lo soltó.- pe… perdón casi te tiro los vasos…- tomó el que pertenecía a ella y lo bebió rápido y se despidió de yaten dejándolo con una sonrisa y así agarro lo que necesitaba y Salió a casa de lita.

**MIENTRAS TANTO**

Lita estaba terminando de arreglarse porque ya casi llegaba su gran amiga por lo que estaba feliz, pero ella sentía que algo iba a pasar ese día, algo que lastimaría a todos cuando de repente sonó el timbre y fue a abrir. Al abrir vio a serena en la puerta y se saludaron amigablemente (como normalmente se saludaban hace mucho tiempo), después de su saludo empezaron a sacar las cosas para empezar a preparar todo lo de la cena ya que era mucho, así pasó hasta las doce de la tarde.

Se sentaron en la mesita y empezaron a platicar…

Lita.- oye serena como te ah ido porque te noto un poco triste

Serena puso una cara triste cosa que extraño a lita.- es que… lita… eh…- su voz sonaba entrecortada.- eh hecho algo horrible…

Lita observo que su amiga empezaba a tener los ojos cristalinos cosa que la preocupo mucho.- serena pasa algo malo por lo que estés así…

Serena empezó a derramar lágrimas de tristeza y desesperación.- es que… eh traicionado a mi querido darien… lo eh defraudado…

Lita reaccionó inmediatamente y se acercó a la rubia.- oye serena que estás diciendo, no te estoy entendiendo como es posible que digas que has traicionado a darien si se supone que tu lo amas

Serena la vio a los ojos, unos ojos que notaban desesperación y angustia, un rostro bañado en lágrimas.- si lita… yo lo amo… o al menos eso creo porque… porque yo… (Volteó a verla a los ojos y gritando)… porque yo me besé con seiya entiende esa fue mi traición hacia darien y ahora no se que hacer…

Lita se quedo sorprendida ante esa confesión que no supo que decir más que ir y abrazar a su amiga para consolarla.- lo siento serena… yo… yo no sabia que había pasado… pero te ayudaré en lo que pueda para que le digas lo que pasó a darien…

Serena se acurrucó en su amiga y empezó a llorar con desesperación, pero al escuchar a lita decir esas palabras sonrió tiernamente pero aún seguía triste por lo ocurrido el día anterior.- gracias lita, yo se que puedo confiar en ti… en verdad muchas gracias

Lita sonrió tierna y dulcemente viendo a su amiga a los ojos.- no te preocupes serena… sabes muy bien que para eso estamos las amigas, no te preocupes ya sabes que para eso están las amigas…

Serena.- gracias lita…

Las chicas se quedaron platicando un poco más de tiempo para después empezar a arreglarse para el festival…

**MIENTRAS QUE**

En el departamento de darien, este empezaba a sentirse extraño pero no sabía porque, el sabía que algo iba a ocurrir pero no quiso darle importancia… aunque en verdad el no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a ocurrir esa noche… ya que el decía 'debe ser mi imaginación…'.

**MIENTRAS EN OTRO LADO**

Seiya estaba ya en la escuela organizando ya todo el festival el cual comenzaría a las 6:00 de la tarde, estaba de aquí para allá y se veía muy concentrado a lo que hacía pero la realidad era otra y sabía muy bien que lo que había hecho el día anterior era algo terrible para su bombón y lo que seguro había provocado en ella y no quería que eso pasara, no quería que su bombón se confundiera y arruinar un nuevo futuro que ya se había realizado… pero que hacer, solamente sabía que amaba a esa niña cariñosa, dulce y comprensiva pero no debía interferir…

Mientras que este se quedó pensando yaten le estaba grite y grite pero este parecía no escucharlo así que molesto y con el ceño fruncido en el rostro se acercó a la oreja de su hermano.- ¡SSEEIIYYAA DDEESSPPIIEERRTTAA!

AH!...- Grito el pelinegro y volteo a su hermano.- yaten que te pasa porque me gritas…

Yaten apretó los puños y enojado le contestó.- como te atreves a decirme eso, llevo gritándote mas de cinco veces y tu ni me pelas… dime que te pasa…- Seiya bajo el rostro cambiando su expresión de molestia por una de tristeza lo cual preocupo a su hermano.- oye seiya que tienes… porque pones esa cara…

El pelinegro volteó a ver a yaten quien no salía de su preocupación.- bueno es que…- su voz empezó a temblar por lo que iba a decir.- ayer me atreví… a… a besar a bombón… y creo que… ella esta… algo deprimida…

Yaten se sorprendió pero a la vez se enojó por lo que le acababa de confesar que solo pudo reaccionar agresivamente a lo cual seiya se sorprendió.- pero como te atreves cabeza hueca… no sabes que es lo que puede ocasionar eso que hiciste…- seiya no contestó.- eres tonto o que se puede destruir un futuro, entiende que lo que pasó entre ella y tu fue hace mucho tiempo y se acabó y desde entonces la relación entre serena y su novio se fortaleció es obvio que ella sienta que lo traicionó contigo y obviamente no encuentre la forma de decirle…- después de decir esto se volteo dando la espalda a su hermano…- mas vale que busques la forma de arreglar esto porque sino tu me las vas a pagar por haberle provocado esto a serena entendiste…- diciendo esto se alejó de seiya dejándolo realmente sorprendido pero no entendía porque la reacción de él en ese modo…

Taiki observó a lo lejos y se acercó a seiya algo extrañado.- que pasó seiya, porque se enojo yaten… ahora que le hiciste…- seiya con la cabeza agachada y su rostro triste le contó todo y taiki también se molesto bastante con seiya pero a diferencia que yaten… él decidió hablarle tranquilamente.- mira seiya yo opino lo mismo que yaten, tienes que solucionar esto porque no creo que serena sepa que hacer asi que tienes que hablar con ella y disculparte…

Pero taiki es que no se que es lo que debo hacer…- dijo seiya con desesperación y agachó la cabeza, taiki sonrió tristemente al ver a su hermano así y lo abrazó.- no se que hacer hermano… no lo se

Taiki comprendió a su hermano ya que lo conocía mejor que nadie.- no te preocupes… ya verás que todo saldrá bien…

Mientras tanto serena llegaba acompañada por lita… serena llevaba un vestido blanco largo pegado al cuerpo, en la falda tenía lunas y estrellas bordadas en color plateado, el vestido tenía brillos en toda la parte de arriba y la espalda era descubierta; llevaba unas zapatillas blancas muy hermosas; en cambio lita llevaba un vestido negro con una rosa en el pecho bordada, su vestido era con los hombros descubiertos y llevaba unas zapatillas negras… yaten se acercó a serena y lita saludándolas alegre por verlas.- hola serena, hola lita… pero que hermosas se ven con esos vestidos…- ambas se sonrojaron por el comentario

Gracias yaten pero tu también te ves muy bien…- dijo serena ya que yaten iba con un traje negro y una rosa blanca (_**nota: imagínense como en el anime pero con el traje negro**_)

Es cierto yaten te ves muy bien…- dijo lita sonriente

Pero yaten cambió su rostro de alegre a serio y viendo a serena pues no creía lo que su hermano le contó hace unos momentos.- oye serena es cierto lo que me dijo seiya…

Serena volteó a ver a lita y volvió a ver a yaten y con la voz temblorosa le contestó.- de… que hablas… yaten

Sabes a lo que me refiero seren, lo que pasó ayer según seiya es cierto…- serena no lo pudo ocultar y le confirmo moviendo su cabeza afirmativamente.- no te preocupes serena.- la abrazo fraternalmente.- así que por eso hiciste la canción verdad…- esto se lo dijo en susurro en el oído para que lita no lo escuchara… serena le afirmó y le confesó que era para darien.- entonces por eso no te preocupes yo te ayudaré con la canción ya que saqué el tono de la canción a la perfección…- serena sonrió y después se quedaron platicando sin saber que después serena, seiya y darien iban a tener una noche que jamás olvidarían… y no solo por lo que se iba a confesar sino también porque algo había tramado el enemigo… Mientras que todos iban llegando a la universidad también sin saber que iba a ser uno de aquellos días en los que tendrían que pelear con todas sus fuerzas.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 12**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia a pesar de tantos contratiempos y mi tardanza por subir los capítulos. Debo confesar, que además de que mi inspiración se fue, cuando finalmente había podido escribir 6 hojas del capitulo 19, la computadora se me descompuso, pero ya esta aquí el capitulo 12 como lo prometí.**

**Espero que les guste, les deseo Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo.**


	13. 13 Un Concierto de Emociones y Recuerdos

**Disculpen los años de no actualizar, no voy a dar excusa ni prometer q tan poco tiempo lo actualizar , solo prometo que seguire este fanfic hasta el final. Por cierto, editare algunos capitulos solo para agregarle mas texto, ya saben, el tiempo pasa, pero bueno, la semana siguiente viene el capitulo 14 de Pelea por un Amor.**

**NOTA: A partir de ahora, cada capitulo ya escrito lo revisare muy bien para poder editarlo asi que cada que suba uno nuevo les estar avisando sobre la edicon de capitulos anteriores. Espero su comprension y espero sus Reviews.**

**Y les seguir pidiendo disculpas a todos aquellos seguidores de este fanfic, y recuerden, este fue el primer fanfiction que escribi, espero poder terminar de mostrarselos.**

**CAPITULO 13**

**"Un concierto de emociones y recuerdos"**

El festival estaba a punto de dar inicio… y los chicos estaban en la mesa reservada por serena, el cual estaba a dos mesas del escenario de su lado izquierdo donde se podía ver a la perfección. Las inners estaban emocionadas, pues habían visto de pies a cabeza todo el instituto y les pareció esplendida, platicaban de trivialidades y todavía no habían visto a serena y a los demás.

- Ustedes creen que salga todo bien… espero que todo les salga perfecto porque les a de ver costado mucho tiempo y dedicación realizar este festival…- mencionó lita con preocupación en su rostro-

- Tienes razón lita pero tenemos que confiar en que todo les saldrá bien…- decía rei con una sonrisa en sus labios

- Rei tiene razón lita… a parte vamos a ver de nuevo a tree lights en escenario cantando y lo mejor de todo es que serena va a cantar…- decía mina con emoción y alegría en su rostro y sus acciones.

- Mina tiene razón lita no te preocupes…- decía amy sonriente.

- Por cierto chicas… ya saben como se va a llamar la obra que van a presentar los alumnos de segundo…- pregunto darien.

- Si… ya me dijeron y es increíble el título de la obra…- menciono lita.

- Hotaru curiosa pregunto…- y como se llama la obra?

- Se llama "Un Amor Perdido", me dijeron que se trata sobre un relato de un amor que murió en la luna

- Me suena extraño eso pero bueno será mejor ver que pasa con la obra no creen…- dijo setsuna interesada en ver la obra teatral para confirmar su sospecha

- Por cierto darien… serena es la encargada del festival verdad…- pregunto michiru la cual estaba sentada al lado derecho de haruka…

- Si, exactamente… por eso me dijo que no iba a tener tiempo de estar con nosotros mucho tiempo ya que se iba a encargar de que todo saliera a la perfección.

- Pues entonces no podremos solucionar las cosas con ella…- dijo mina con expresión triste

- No… claro que eso se solucionará…- dijo lita…- que por cierto ya platique con serena y no esta enojada ya con nosotras lo que pasa que con lo del enemigo, los compromisos con el grupo y su nuevo maestro, y también el festival no le daba tiempo de estar con nosotras… pero ella nos sigue queriendo tanto como nosotras a ella

- Si tienes razón… es muy cierto…- dijo rei positivamente

- Chicas ya va a empezar…- dijo mina…- por cierto no creen que saori y meiko se ven bien con esos vestidos negros que traen…- expreso mina viendo los atuendos de las chicas en el escenario.

- Si tienes razón…- dijeron todas

Seiya y serena se encontraban moviéndose de un lado para el otro sin descanso además de que se tenían que ir a arreglar para su presentación… taiki y yaten se encontraban ayudándoles supervisando la comida y a los que participarían en los eventos… meiko y saori serían las presentadoras del festival por lo que ya se encontraban en el escenario.

- es un gusto tenerlos aquí este día…- empezó saori

- esperamos se diviertan en esta noche de gala…- siguió una meiko sonriente.

- Este evento estará lleno de sorpresas y diversión ya que se presentará en la música el grupo tree lights…- dijo saori

- Y se presentarán los alumnos de segundo con una obra teatral…- prosiguió diciendo meiko

- Continuando saori…- el baile en donde se elegirán a los tres primeros lugares de un concurso que se realizará

- Prosiguiendo con la coronación de los reyes del festival…- dijo meiko

- Y después a los mejores alumnos de cada grado otorgándoles un reconocimiento por sus logros académicos…- decía saori

- Y para empezar con nuestro evento nuestro director les dirá unas palabras…- terminó diciendo meiko

El director subió con los aplausos de los presentes en el auditorio. Empezó agradeciendo su presencia por estar en ese evento el cual para la escuela era importante pues allí se encontraban los mejores empresarios para escoger a los que saldrían ese año del lugar para alcanzar sus metas fijadas. Agradeció la ayuda a todos los participantes que estuvieron organizando todo el festival y por supuesto a serena y seiya que se dedicaron en cuerpo y alma para que todo saliera a la perfección. Siguió diciendo trivialidades sobre la institución y hablando sobre el festival terminando con las palabras de agradecimiento y deseando que se divirtieran. Bajó con los aplausos de los presentes.

Al momento saori y meiko dieron la bienvenida a la comida que se serviría y los presentes empezaron degustando el alimento diciendo que se encontraba delicioso.

Todos los guerreros se encontraban hablando, divirtiéndose y riendo de todo lo que se les ocurría. Pero con tree lights todo era diferente… ellos ahora se encontraban alistándose… los chicos portaban sus mismos uniformes de colores rojo, blanco y amarillo. Mientras serena se terminaba de arreglar meiko toco su puerta pasando para ayudar a la rubia a terminarse de arreglar por lo que notó su nerviosismo.

- no te preocupes serena, todo saldrá bien ya veras…- dijo una sonriente meiko

- ya lo se… solo son los nervios de que cantaré en frente de la gente y eso me hace sentir nerviosa… gracias meiko…- dijo serena tranquilizando un poco sus nervios…- por cierto… darien y las chicas si vinieron…- pregunto ilusionada…

- claro que vinieron… no se iban a perder de la primera actuación de su gran amiga no lo crees…- mencionó meiko a lo que serena sonrió alegre

- si tienes razón… no se perderían de esta gran artista jajaja…- dijo divertida serena

- bueno serena ya estas lista y la presentación ya va a dar inicio así que vamos al escenario que su representante los espera allí

- si tienes razón…- con esto ambas asintieron y salieron sonrientes hacia su destino.

Serena llegó y vio los chicos los cuales se quedaron con la boca abierta viendo a la rubia la cual solo sonrió tiernamente…

- guau! Serena, te ves muy bien amiga!...- decía yaten saliendo de la impresión inicial

- tiene razón te ves hermosa…- siguió elogiando taiki el cual sonreía divertido al ver el pequeño sonrojo que tenía serena

- seiya fue el que tardo un poco en hablar pues se acercó a serena y le tomó la mano dándole así una vuelta viendo bien su atuendo y por fin habló…- te vez… como un ángel… un hermoso ángel bombón…- con esas palabras y la sonrisa de seiya… serena acabó como jitomate… roja hasta el cuello.

- No exageren chicos, solo quería verme bien…- dijo serena nerviosa y fingiendo molestia por lo que los chicos rieron

- Bueno, bueno chicos ya concéntrense, así van a empezar…- dijo nishimura, su representante sonriente y feliz de ver reír a sus artistas…- ustedes tres entrarán primero sin serena, ella entrará en la segunda canción la cual quedamos que ella cantaría y como hubo cambios de planes van a cantar la canción que sería para el final esta bien…- los chicos solo asintieron y nishimura sonrió…- entonces que comience la función.

Meiko y saori volvieron a subir al escenario después de que había sido todo limpiado de la comida que se había dado. Darien y las chicas decidieron acercarse al escenario ya que en ese momento las alumnas y presentes del lugar se pararon en frente del escenario para ver a los chicos. Michiru y haruka, como prometieron a serena, fueron a un lugar seguro para vigilar y observar mejor el espectáculo de ellos ya que era su turno para presentarse… además de que no les gustaba estar entre tanta chica gritona. Y por fin meiko y saori empezaron con la presentación.

- Nuestro siguiente número será el grandioso grupo que en los últimos años se ha vuelto muy famoso…- anunciaba meiko sonriente.

- Claro que si, y aunque se separaron por un tiempo regresan a los escenarios siendo los padrinos de nuestro festival del día de hoy y su primera presentación será en nuestra universidad…- siguió saori con una sonrisa en los labios

- Ellos no necesitan presentación así que los dejamos con…- decía meiko emocionada

- Tree Lights… dijeron al unísono alzando la voz y emocionadas pues ya querían ver a sus amigos actuando.

Y así los chicos salieron, uno atrás del otro, taiki llegó al centro posicionándose en el teclado, yaten a la derecha y seiya a la izquierda… los ánimos entre las chicas de la universidad era grandioso así como la de sus amigos… todos reunidos entre la multitud, las inners se encontraban paradas frente al escenario junto con darien, hotaru y setsuna… todos con sonrisas en los labios esperando pacientes a que los chicos comenzaran su actuación.

- Yaten fue el primero en hablar…- hola y buenas noches a todos… gracias por venir esta noche esperemos que lo disfruten tanto como nosotros.

- Esta canción que les vamos a cantar es nuestro primer éxito de nuestra carrera… esperemos la disfruten…- mencionó seiya

Por fin comenzaron a tocar…

_Search for your love... _(Todos)

Seiya comenzó a cantar en coro con yaten y taiki

_Kimi wa itsumo kagayaiteta  
Egao hitotsu chiisa na hoshi  
Taisetsu ni shite ta yo (eien no Starlight)  
Ano hi boku wa mamorenakute  
Kuyashi namida koraeta dake  
Itami ga nokoru yo (wasurenai Sweet heart)_

Las inners y las estudiantes empezaron a cantar con ellos haciendo un gran coro en el auditorio, haciendo de la canción un gran espectáculo… por lo que los chicos sonrieron alegres.

_Search for your love sora no suishou  
Search for your love nakanaidekure  
Search for your love hontou wa  
Dakishimetai no sa _

Serena sonreía desde un lado del auditorio, estaba feliz de que todos estuvieran juntos…. Confiando unos en los otros, en ese momento recordó todos y cada uno de los momentos con sus amigas… peleas y diversiones, cuando conoció a haruka y las demás, los momentos de pelea con Rini… su hija en un futuro… y también… aquellos momentos con los tres chicos cantantes, pero también cada momento vivido con darien… por lo que tomó una decisión en ese momento, la cual sería defender el futuro que tenía con aquel joven pelinegro al que tanto amaba… defender el futuro de la tierra y sobre todo… el futuro de su hija y amiga Rini.

_Kimi no kaori zutto (sagashiteru)  
Boku no koe yo todoke (aishiteru)  
Ima doko ni iru no (Moonlight Princess)  
Boku no PURINSESU  
Kotaete Answer for me Ima sugu Answer for me  
Kotaete Answer for me Yasashiku Answer for me_

Seiya recordaba cada uno de los momentos vividos en aquellos tiempos en los que peleaban por el bienestar de su princesa, los momentos con las chicas y sobre todo… los momentos con serena…. Con su bombón.

(Taiki)

_Tooi yosora kakenuketeku  
Nagareboshi ni negau yo ima  
Aitai to sasayaku (tsutaete yo Starlight)  
Toki ga sugite otona ni naru  
Boku wa yatto kizuita no sa  
Tarinai kakera ni (soba ni ite Sweet heart)_

Los chicos empezaron a recordar todas las dificultades que tuvieron que pasar para ahora estar en ese lugar, en una nueva pelea… era una extraordinaria lucha la que tuvieron con sailor galaxia pero aún así no se habían rendido ni perdido las esperanzas gracias a aquella chica rubia que ahora estaban protegiendo con su vida… como en aquella ocasión.

_Search for your love gin no unabara  
Search for your love fune wa tadayou  
Search for your love kuru oshisa ni  
Nagasarete yuku_

Kimi no kaori zutto (sagashiteru)  
Boku no koe yo todoke (aishiteru)  
Ima doko ni iru no (Moonlight Princess)  
Boku no PURINSESU

La magia en la que estaban envueltos todos los guerreros les hizo recordar cada una de sus batallas que habían tenido en el pasado, ahora se enfrentaban a uno más fuerte por lo que tuvieron que aparecer otras guerreras, las sailor universe… pero no se iban a rendir iban a luchar hasta el final así tuvieran que morir por proteger la tierra, el futuro y a su amada princesa y amiga.

_*Kotaete Answer for me Ima sugu Answer for me  
Kotaete Answer for me Yasashiku Answer for me_

La canción terminó y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, todos estaban emocionados por tan hermosos versos y sentimientos que transmitían en sus canciones y letras que no cabían de los recuerdos que emitían cada palabra y sonido…

- Gracias por todo… ahora les queremos presentar a nuestra nueva integrante… ella es serena Tsukino…- mencionó seiya emocionado y sonriente.

La chica de rubios cabellos subía por el escenario con unos pantalones blancos con brillantes que se amoldaba perfectamente a sus caderas y sus delgadas piernas… una blusa blanca que tenía brillo plateado ajustado a su cuerpo que marcaba sus curvas y su estrecha cintura… finalizando con su cabello amarrado a una coleta con su flequito típico y con su collar, brazaletes y arracadas plateadas con la luna presente en cada uno de los accesorios. Esto dejó a todos con la boca abierta pues en verdad se veía muy bien.

- Gracias por darme tan esplendorosa bienvenida al grupo tree lights, esta canción que voy a interpretar es reflejo de todos mis sentimientos que siento hacia la persona que más amo en este mundo… la música de esta canción la compuso Yaten y la letra yo misma espero que les guste.

La canción dio inicio y Las imágenes de cuando conoció a Darien le llegaron a su mente, sonrió al momento en que abría los ojos con un solo destino, clavarse su mirada que la observaba atentamente, en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron se perdieron el uno en el otro y la letra en voz de serena dio inicio.

Darien empezó a rememorar cada momento vivido con serena, como aquel día fuera de la joyería de Moli y su madre, en donde serena lanza su examen cayendo sobre su cabeza.

_Quiero decirte hoy  
Cuanto te amo  
Y no encontré mejor manera  
Que en estos versos  
Que por primera vez, me estoy enamorando  
Que muero por ser dueña de tus besos_

Por su mente pasaba cada pelea que tuvieron cuando se conocieron, recordaban cada insulto, cada vez que se encontraban por casualidad y todo gracias al destino. Como aquel día en el parque de diversiones o en las afueras del colegio de inteligencia en el cual asistía Amy.

_Siento dentro de mi algo que esta cambiando  
Es algo que me amarra a ti en alma y cuerpo  
Despierto noche y día, en ti vivo pensando  
Esta necesidad de amarte esta creciendo  
Y hoy me decidí a decirte que..._

Rememorar cuando la princesa y Endimion se reencontraron y rememoraron su pasado en el milenio de plata, como amigos y después como enamorados hasta que llegó la batalla con la reina Beril donde se prometieron amarse eternamente. Batalla donde ambos perdieron la vida.

_Te amo de una forma que  
Diariamente me sorprende  
Te extraño como si hubieses  
Sido mío eternamente  
Que no te extrañe si un día  
De estos te sorprendo  
Con un beso y te enamoro  
Te estoy amando de una forma  
Inevitable y de pasión me vuelvo loca_

Pero por encima de todos aquellos problemas, salieron adelante logrando vencer siempre juntos y con su amor, con la fe en sus amigos y en todos los habitantes del planeta tierra.

_Te amo tanto que esta vez  
Me decidí a ser mas valiente  
No respondo de mis actos  
Donde quiera que te encuentre  
Te amo tanto de una forma  
Que yo misma me sorprendo  
Y no comprendo  
Porque en tan poco tiempo  
Te volviste dueño de mis pensamientos_

Ambos sabían del amor que el otro sentía, ambos se conocían demasiado bien como para abandonarse y separarse, se amaban tanto que no se podrían fijar en otra persona que no fueran ellos mismos y si volvieran a nacer, otra vez se volverían a enamorar porque su amor era y seguiría siendo infinito.

_Y hoy me decidí a decirte que..._

_Te amo de una forma que  
Diariamente me sorprende  
Te extraño como si hubieses  
Sido mío eternamente_

_Que no te extrañe si un día  
De estos te sorprendo  
Con un beso y te enamoro  
Te estoy amando de una forma  
Inevitable y de pasión me vuelvo loca_

_Te amo tanto que esta vez  
Me decidí a ser mas valiente  
No respondo de mis actos  
Donde quiera que te encuentre_

_Te amo tanto de una forma  
Que yo misma me sorprendo  
Y no comprendo  
Porque en tan poco tiempo  
Te volviste dueño de mis pensamientos_

Terminó la canción y ellos seguían perdidos en sus miradas… miradas que expresaban un amor sin igual y demasiado grande. Todos los presentes… al igual que sus amigos… habían sentido ese gran amor que salió de las palabras llenas de sentimiento de serena hacia su persona amada… un amor que no tenía barreras, y los aplausos y gratitudes hacia serena se hicieron presentes durante varios minutos en donde no hubo descanso hasta que seiya hablo nuevamente y serena daba las gracias con reverencias al publico presente sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna.

- La siguiente canción la estuvimos practicando serena y yo…- empezó a decir seiya

- Y los sentimientos se hicieron presentes en la letra… así que para que… todos aquellos enamorados… esta canción va dedicada a todos ustedes…- terminó serena

La canción empezó y la música de los instrumentos se hizo presente llenando a todos los corazones de un sentimiento de amor. Así… la voz de serena y seiya… provenientes de los micrófonos… se presentó en el escenario.

_Cómo he llegado a caer aquí contigo **{Serena}**  
Entre tus brazos de sed, amor? **{Seiya}**  
Qué bonito es encontrarte al fin **{Serena}**  
Después de tanto tiempo solo **{Seiya}**  
Cómo es que todo se ve mejor contigo?** {Seiya}**  
Cómo es que nada parece igual? **{Serena}**  
No puede ser amor lo que siento en mí **{Seiya y Serena}**  
Es mucho más de lo que imaginaba **{Seiya y Serena}**_

Ambos miraban hacia el público presente… cada uno inundado en sus pensamientos y sentimientos… la rubia hacia su novio y el pelinegro con recuerdos hacia la joven de mirar azul.

_En un momento el corazón perdí **{Serena}**  
Sin darme cuenta todo te lo di **{Serena}**  
Y en mi pecho siento nueva vida **{Seiya y Serena}**  
Donde mi corazón dormía **{Seiya y Serena}**_

Seiya sabia que no iba a tener el amor de serena… bien sabia que nadie la iba a separar de darien… ellos se habían conocido y tal como aquella promesa en el pasado, la rubia se enamoró… primero de Endymion y después de darien que resultó ser el principe endymion

_Tú, tú robaste mi corazón **{Seiya y Serena}**  
Qué puedo hacer? **{Seiya y Serena}**  
Me siento presa de ti **{Serena}**  
Y no me quiero escapar **{Seiya} **de tu vida **{Seiya y Serena}**_

Serena no iba a olvidar a darien… por eso tomó la decisión de sólo protegerla y realizar la promesa que le había hecho… dar su vida si se encontraban en un futuro, el cual… por supuesto, ya se había cumplido… ahora su deber era cuidar de ella y de su futuro.

_Tú, tú llegaste a mi corazón **{Seiya y Serena}**  
Con tu querer **{Seiya y Serena}**  
Con tu alma y tu ser **{Seiya}**  
No te quiero perder nunca, nunca **{Seiya y Serena}**_

Ella solo pensaba en la manera de la cual se había enamorado de darien… ese muchacho al cual conocía bien como el la conocía… lo amaba y no lo dejaría por un amor del pasado que no se pudo dar y si la vida le había puesto a darien… tanto en el presente como en el pasado y también futuro… era porque ese chico era y es la persona a la que amaría con toda el alma del mundo… y eso era lo que su corazón sentía.

_En un momento has cambiado todo, amigo **{Serena}**  
Lo que esperaba al fin llegó **{Seiya}**  
Lo que en nadie más pude encontrar **{Serena}**  
Sin esperar caí en mis manos **{Seiya}**  
Cómo es que todo se ve mejor contigo? **{Seiya}**  
Cómo es que nada parece igual? **{Serena}**  
No puede ser amor lo que siento en mí **{Seiya y Serena}**  
Es mucho más de lo que imaginaba **{Seiya y Serena}**_

Ambos chicos se voltearon a ver en ese momento… y su mirar chocó… uno reflejaba amor puro hacía la joven y la otra… la otra mirada reflejaba amistad hacia el pelinegro y amor hacía otro muchacho y eso los llenaba de sentimientos difíciles hacia ellos mutuamente.

_En un momento el corazón perdí **{Serena}**  
Sin darme cuenta todo te lo di **{Serena}**  
Y en mi pecho siento nueva vida **{Seiya y Serena}**  
Donde mi corazón dormía **{Seiya y Serena}**  
_

Los chicos sabían que esta canción era un reflejo de los sentimientos de ambos… uno del amor hacia serena y ella del amor hacia otro hombre con el cual compartía una vida forjada. Darien confiaba plenamente en ella y era por eso que se intentaba controlar de ir y alejarla del pelinegro.

_Tú, tú robaste mi corazón **{Seiya y Serena}**  
Qué puedo hacer? **{Seiya y Serena}**  
Me siento presa de ti **{Serena}**  
Y no me quiero escapar **{Seiya}**_

_De tu vida **{Seiya y Serena}**_

Ambos se acercaron hasta tenerse enfrente mutuamente y el gran cariño de ambos en sus palabras llenó a todos de sentimientos de amor y las lágrimas caían de los ojos de los presentes y de ellos dos al saber los sentimientos del otro, cosa que les dolía por no poder pagar ya que el corazón de ella solo pertenecía a otro sujeto.

_Tú, tú llegaste a mi corazón **{Seiya y Serena}**  
Con tu querer **{Seiya y Serena}**  
Con tu alma y tu ser **{Seiya}**  
No te quiero perder **{Serena}**_

_Nunca, nunca **{Seiya y Serena}**_

Eso le dolía a ella, el hacer sufrir a seiya el cual se había enamorado de ella pero no podía traicionar sus sentimientos… ella amaba y siempre amó a darien y eso era algo que no podían y no iban a quebrar de la noche a la mañana y nunca lo harían… por eso lloraba… porque le dolía ver el sufrimiento de su amigo.

_Ho yeah (yeah)_

_Tú, tú robaste mi corazón **{Seiya y Serena}**  
Qué puedo hacer? **{Seiya y Serena}**  
Me siento presa de ti **{Serena}**  
Y no me quiero escapar **{Seiya}**_

_De tu vida **{Seiya y Serena}**_

El sufría al saberse no correspondido ya que en la canción anterior sabia que ella se la dedicó a su novio, en la que los sentimientos de ella habían salido a flote… haciendo saber que al único que amaría y ama era a darien… por eso lloraba... porque sabía que no era correspondido y nunca lo sería.

_Tú, tú llegaste a mi corazón **{Seiya y Serena}**  
Con tu querer **{Seiya y Serena}**  
Con tu alma y tu ser **{Seiya}**  
No te quiero perder **{Serena}**_

_Nunca, nunca **{Seiya y Serena}**_

La canción termino y ellos se abrazaron fuertemente inundados a sus sentimientos.

Seiya aprovechó para decirle algo a la rubia en un susurro quedo y suave.

- Gracias bombón y prometo que nunca dejaré que te pase nada, aunque no tenga tu amor… se que tengo tu amistad…

- Ella solo le respondió con sinceridad pura…- no tienes que agradecer… eres mi amigo y te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir… siempre serás mi gran amigo seiya

**_FIN DEL CAPITULO 13._**

**Nota de la autora:**

**Capítulo catorce "El pasado en una obra de teatral". Eh decido separar el festival universitario en varias partes para tener más emoción en cada parte de este fanfic… espero cualquier comentario ya sean jitomatazos, quejas o cualquier cosa que me digan. Y nuevamente perdónenme por la tardanza**

**La canción de los chicos es search for you love canción suya del animé.**

**La canción de serena se llama "Te amo" del grupo Intocable... y la que cantó a dueto con seiya se llama "Tu Robaste mi Corazón" de selena a dueto con emilio Navaira.**

**Atte.: Serenity_Moon01**


	14. 14 El Pasado en una Obra Teatral

**He regresado, de verdad siento la tardanza y agradecimientos enormes por aquellos que esperaron que este fic continuara. No los demoro más, lean este capitulo que está grandioso, aunque les digo, la redacción sigue siendo la misma que cuando empecé y conforme vayan avanzando los capitulos, ésta irá modificandose.**

**/**

**Capítulo 14**

"**El pasado en una obra de teatral"**

La canción terminó sacando aplausos interminables de todos los presentes. Las chicas que se encontraban observando a serena y seiya, se sentían melancólicas pues ellas sabían de los sentimientos del pelinegro… solo esperaban que se enamorara de alguien que le correspondiera y que olvidara a la rubia.

Darien observaba la escena de serena y seiya abrazados con sentimientos, una mezcla de celos y alegría… celos porque se había dado cuenta del profundo amor de seiya a su novia y no la quería perder, no después de todo lo que habían pasado para poder estar juntos; pero por otro lado, estaba feliz de dos cosas: la primera y la más grande era saber que serena lo amaba y estaba seguro de que no lo dejaría ya que lo había sentido y la segunda pero igual de importante… es que, su novia había cumplido uno de sus sueños… aunque nunca lo hubiera dicho a las chicas… a él si le había dicho que uno de sus sueños era ser famosa y poder cantar, actuar, etc. Eso lo hacía realmente feliz.

Por otro lado, en el escenario, serena se soltó de seiya dándole una tierna sonrisa…- _"Gracias por ser así conmigo seiya, te quiero tanto pero solamente como un gran amigo. Mi querido darien, yo te amo a ti"_…- gracias a todos por su presencia, esperamos se la sigan pasando bien esta noche, todavía quedan muchas sorpresas así que no se vallan…- terminó de decir serena con una gran sonrisa sobre sus pensamientos.

Los cuatro bajaron del escenario y seiya se dirigió directamente al camerino que les tocaba a los chicos, taiki y yaten miraban preocupados la partida de su hermano mientras que serena lo veía tristemente, pero los tres tenían el mismo pensamiento: _"Ojalá y se encuentre bien"_ así que se dirigieron a cambiarse para regresar a la fiesta.

Serena estaba terminando de ponerse un pantalón plateado ajustado a la cadera resaltando sus largas piernas delgadas, una blusa que le llegaba arriba del ombligo y de manga larga ceñido resaltando su figura. Se puso un par de pulseras en cada una de sus muñecas, sus zapatillas blancas que combinaba a la perfección con su atuendo arreglando por ultimo su cabello y un poco su ligero maquillaje que traía. En el momento en que se terminó de arreglar tocaron la puerta.

se puede pasar serena – pregunto una voz conocida para la chica.

Claro pasa darien – al decir esto se puso de pie para ir a la puerta y abrazar a su novio con fuerza y una sonrisa en su rostro

Felicidades princesa – mencionó felizmente correspondiendo al abrazo con la misma intensidad que su novia. – Lo hiciste muy bien.

Gracias darien… aunque me ayudó que tu también estuvieras ahí.- mencionó viéndolo a los ojos azules.

Pero tu también tienes talento y eso es lo que me gusta de ti…- dijo acercando su rostro al de la rubia.- Te amo… serena…- Darien… yo también te amo…- dijo antes de ser besada tiernamente por el pelinegro.

Será mejor que nos vallamos, las chicas te están esperando linda…- dijo tomando a una serena sonrojada de la mano llevándola al sitio donde sus amigas les esperaban alegres.

Por otro lado, seiya estaba mal, sentía que su corazón dolía… pero el sabía que era difícil tener un amor no correspondido, seiya kuo sabía que serena Tsukino amaba a darien… sabía que no tenía el corazón de la rubia. De pronto una pregunta apareció por su mente de repente "Ya sabía que serena no lo amaba, pero… ¿La Princesa Serenity? ¿el seguía amando al principe seiya?". Esa pregunta lo hizo analizar tantas cosas, muy bien sabía la relación que tenían él y su bombón en el milenio de plata, y que gracias a su promesa, nadie más estaba enterado. Ahora la siguiente pregunta sería: "¿qué sucedió después de que él muriera en el pasado?" se suponía que su amor por era muy fuerte, pero que había pasado realmente, porque luna y artemis solo les habían dicho que el hermano de serenity los había matado, "¿Pero después que sucedió?" Sabia muy bien que esas respuestas sólo las tenían su bombón, saori y meiko, y por consiguiente… luna y artemis también.

Voy a saber la verdad, y en cuanto la sepa sabré que hacer bombón… mi adorado bombón…- dijo con una sonrisa extraña y con una mirada que solo demostraba decisión y firmeza. Entonces salió de aquel lugar para reunirse con los demás. Ya después aclararía las cosas, ahora se divertiría un poco para poder calmar el dolor de su corazón.

En la mesa, las chicas comentaban la actuación de los chicos alegres, todas las opiniones eran las mismas: "fue grandioso", "estuvieron sensacionales", "serena se veía muy bien", "Que bellas canciones"… y muchas frases más. En ese momento ven que serena viene acompañada de darien, por lo cual todas se pararon y empezaron a elogiar a la rubia provocando que sus sonrisas aumentaran. Los chicos al llegar, también fueron felicitados, sobre todo por la actuación de serena y seiya.

Quince minutos pasaron después de la actuación de tree lights, por lo que meiko y saori volvieron a subir al escenario.

Meiko…- Hola chicos, espero que hayan disfrutado de la actuación de tree lights…

Saori…- Pero la función debe continuar amigos.

Meiko…- Así que ahora les presentamos una obra que fue realiza por los alumnos de segundo grado.

Saori…- Esta obra se trata sobre el amor de una pareja que es destruida en pleno apogeo.

Meiko…- Pero mejor les dejamos ver la obra titulada: "Una historia de amor".

Después de esto, bajaron del escenario, las luces del auditorio se apagaron al mismo tiempo que la iluminación del escenario se encendió y el telón se levanto dando inicio a la obra mientras todos los presentes ponían atención a la obra.

_**UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR**_

Hacía tiempo en el pasado, existía un reino hermoso en la luna, el cual se denotaba por la hermosura del gigante palacio el cual relucía entre fuentes sobre los pasillos entre un maravilloso mundo de flores de todo tipo y un gran lago más delante de ese paraíso… Una princesa de unos 16 años se encontraba en la terraza de su habitación observando las estrellas y esa tierra que tanto llamaban su atención… las primeras porque brillaban por luz propia y la segunda… porque en ella se veía el verde de las plantas, el azul de los océanos, y sobre todo, la vida de miles de personas y un reino que deseaba vivir libre de todo indicio de mandato…

Una joven mujer se acercaba de tras de ella por lo que la princesa no se dio cuenta de su presencia… la mujer se puso a lado de ella y le habló:

otra vez observando las estrellas y la tierra princesa…- pregunto sonriendo aquella mujer misteriosa.

Si… sabes que me encanta estar viendo estas estrellas y la tierra reina…- dijo maravillada la princesa.

Bueno… sólo te venía a avisar que la reunión ya va empezar así que vamos…- dijo sonriente la reina.

Claro, vamos…- dicho esto empezaron a caminar por los largos pasillos hasta llegar a las largas escaleras las cuales descendían al salón principal… en ese momento la princesa le preguntó…- por cierto… nunca pregunté para que iba a ser la reunión si se puede saber… nada más me dijeron que me pusiera este vestido que me mando… ¿es muy especial?...- mencionó la princesa viéndola atentamente.

La reina sonriente le contestó…- es una sorpresa la cual has estado esperando princesa… pero ya lo verás…- y con esto no volvió a contestar ya que habían anunciado su presencia.

Ambas bajaron los escalones y se dirigieron a sus asientos destinados dando la reina las gracias a todos los presentes por haber asistido a aquella reunión. Cabe mencionar que todos los invitados eran los reyes de cada reino a los que la luna estaba ligada y llevaban una amistad prodigiosa. El baile dio inicio y la princesa estaba un poco aburrida pues todavía no sabía a que se debía esa reunión así que decidió salir un rato a los jardines del castillo, estaba tan distraída viendo las estrellas que no se dio cuenta de que un joven pelinegro la había seguido desde que salió. Con una sonrisa en su rostro se le acercó y tomó asiento a su lado.

Porque tan sola princesa…- dijo asustando a la pobre joven distraída.

AH… oye no me asustes de esa manera…- contesto fingiendo molestia por el susto que se había llevado… pero aún así, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Disculpe no quería asustarle de esa manera…- el joven disfrutaba de lo molesta que se ponía cuando llegaba de improviso y la asustaba por su distracción.

Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me hables con tanto formalismo, sabes que me enoja…- mencionó molesta pues no le gustaba que le hablara con tanta formalidad.

Discúlpame ya no lo volveré a hacer pero algo que debes tener muy presente, tu siempre vas a ser mi princesa y eso no va a cambiar…- contesto tomando su mano y besándola respetuoso lo que provocó un sonrojo de la joven princesa.

Siempre diciendo esas cosas… pero sabes que… vamos adentro porque la reina debe estarnos buscando y no quiero preocuparla.

Claro como tu quieras… además nos divertimos un rato que te parece…- la princesa solo asintió sonriendo, así el joven se levantó y ayudó a la princesa a levantarse tomándola delicadamente de sus manos jalándola hacia arriba…

Así se encaminaron hacía el palacio de nueva cuenta, platicando y riendo de cosas triviales. Al llegar se entretuvieron bailando felices de la vida, pues ambos disfrutaban la presencia del otro, les gustaba sentir la calidez que su acompañante le brindaba, esa alegría que desprendía, ese brillo en los ojos que siempre observaban… ambos azules como el agua que existía en ese lugar… siempre con un brillo especial, sus pieles tan suaves… una blanca como la misma luna y la otra con ese color rosado y un poco blanca también, la presencia del otro se les hacía indispensables a ambos seres que compartían una vida desde hace unos años y que ahora sabían que no se podrían separar… aunque el destino nunca estaba seguro para ningún ser... ellos decidiendo esto se enfrentarían contra todos que se les interpusieran en el camino pues sus sentimientos eran más grandes de lo que otros se podían tener, tanto que podían dar su vida por el otro.

Al llegar, bailaron, rieron y se divirtieron juntos sacando sonrisas de todos los presentes. A la mitad de la fiesta se anunció algo que no se esperaban y que ansiaban hace tiempo… todos los presentes se mostraban interesados y la presencia de los padres del joven no se hicieron esperar a lado de la reina, de ese gran y a la vez pequeño lugar que era la luna.

Les hemos citado esta noche los reyes y yo porque queríamos anunciar algo muy importante para nosotros y nuestros hijos…- empezó diciendo la reina de la luna

Nuestros queridos príncipes han querido realizar su vida de una manera rápida la cual no podemos detener, así que hemos decido y tomado nuestra decisión e informarla esta noche haciendo oficial lo siguiente…- mencionó el rey padre del pelinegro…- por favor principe, princesa… vengan a nuestro lado.

Ambos se acercaron confundidos pues todavía no sabían de que hablaban… al llegar ambos recibieron del familiar del otro una pequeña cajita una color plateada y la otra color dorada, al abrirlas pudieron observar unas alianzas color doradas, pequeñas y con diamantes alrededor que significaba mucho para los jóvenes príncipes cosa que les hizo sonreír y alegrarse por lo cual abrazando así a sus padres les dieron las gracias… así fue entonces que la reina hablo de nuevo

Este es el día en que la princesa de la luna y el príncipe de la estrella norte se les otorga el permiso de ambos reinos para que realicen su compromiso oficial…- todo el mundo sonreía de par en par, después de ese compromiso sabían que vendría la sensacional boda en la fecha que los príncipes escogieran.

Continuaron con la celebración durante horas disfrutando al máximo, bailando, platicando animados hasta que la hora de retirarse llegó… Y fue en frente del balcón en donde se encontraban los dos jóvenes… ambos se veían muy enamorados…

Princesa que bueno que te conocí…- el la tomó por la cintura viéndola a los ojos…

Al contrario gracias a ti por haberte conocido… gracias a ti el dolor desapareció… ahora mi vida eres tu…- la chica tomó su mejilla izquierda con la mano derecha acariciándolo tiernamente… mientras que con la izquierda le rodeó el cuello con suavidad… se vieron a los ojos hasta acercar sus labios los cuales rozaron lenta y dulcemente para después dar paso a un beso muy tierno y lleno de amor sincero…

Al terminar el beso separaron un poco para verse a los ojos…- me alegra saber que siempre estarás a mi lado…- y le dio una gran sonrisa que él le regresó con un beso en la frente…

El poseía una gran sonrisa y ojos de amor…- claro que si… y todo se lo debo a tu mamá que aceptó que nos casáramos…- los dos jóvenes se veían con un amor que hasta en su mirar se notaba con sólo pensar en el otro.

Valla sorpresa que nos dio el día de hoy… mi mamá ya tenía todo planeado…- mencionó la princesa apoyándose en el pecho de su ahora oficialmente novio y futuro marido.

Claro pero quiero que duermas y mañana nos veremos mi princesa…- la joven asintió sonriente a lo cual el pelinegro se despidió dándole un tierno beso de buenas noches.

Al día siguiente, la princesa se encontraba en los jardines con el chico pelinegro y otros dos jóvenes, observando el crecer y el color de las flores que nacían en ese lugar de hermoso resplandor.

Así como crecen las flores de bellas así creces tu hermosa…- dijo de pronto el pelinegro en un susurro suave y tierno al oído de la princesa la cual se sonrojó levemente

Como eres… sabes que eso no es cierto…- contestó la princesa algo cohibida por las palabras dichas de él.

Sabes algo…- de repente fue interrumpido por una voz desconocida.

Él tiene razón princesa… tu belleza cada vez es mayor al igual que las hermosas flores que habitan este gran palacio…- dijo una persona escondida en las sombras… los tres muchachos se levantaron y en forma seria uno de ellos contesto.

Quien eres tu… todo extraño tiene prohibido el acceso a este lugar…- dijo un chico de hermosa cabellera castaña.

Tiene razón tu no tienes derecho a estar en estos lugares…- mencionó el tercer joven que poseía unos hermosos ojos verdes.

Que es lo que quiere…- preguntó finalmente el pelinegro en forma seria.

Príncipe no gaste energías que yo sólo he venido por la hermosa princesa…- dijo el hombre saliendo de las sombras… un joven de cabellos dorados y piel blanca.

Eso no te lo permitiremos…- dijeron los tres hombres que acompañaban a la princesa…

En ese momento una pelea se desató golpes de una fuerza extraordinaria iban y venían de un lugar a otro dejando a los cuatro golpeados y lastimados hasta que el hombre fue derrotado… como consecuencia, el hombre antes de desfallecer atacó con su espada a los tres muchachos dejándolos moribundos en el lugar… los gritos de la princesa no se hicieron esperar y una promesa se desató en ese lugar… una promesa que debería ser cumplida.

La joven llegó en donde estaba su príncipe, quien estaba en el piso… ella lo abrazó y siguió llorando… mientras que el pelinegro y los otros dos jóvenes príncipes perdían la vida lentamente…- por favor no me dejes sola te lo suplico… sin ti que voy a hacer…

El pelinegro la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente y llorando fue lo único que pudo hacer…- no te preocupes… no llores por favor… yo estaré descansando pero… por favor…. Se fuerte y… enamórate de alguien… que te ame tanto como yo…

Como me pides eso…- la joven fue interrumpida por que el le puso un dedo en la boca para que no dijera que no.

Prométeme que lo harás…- el joven la vio con los ojos llorosos lo cual ella no pudo evitar.

Esta bien… sólo por que tú me lo pides…- le dio un último abrazo… y para finalizar un último beso que no olvidarían ninguno de los dos… un beso donde aquella promesa fue sellada, al terminar el príncipe calló muerto al fin y la princesa se prometió así misma que lograría ser feliz a su memoria prometiendo a su vez, jamás olvidarlo.

**Owari**

La obra dio por finalizada, todo el mundo aplaudiendo efusivos, pues la obra aunque fue corta, fue hermosa y triste. El elenco y ayudantes salieron a dar gracias por presenciar su actuación.

Las chicas no se habían dado cuenta de lo que la obra había dejado en seis personas que se mantenían sumamente calladas. Esa obra decía muchas cosas que les confirmaban sus sospechas, recuerdos que volvían a sus mentes y sentimientos que no supieron descifrar en ese momento… en una persona las lágrimas acudieron de inmediato por lo cual se levantó dando una excusa para que no la vieran en ese estado.

Salió del auditorio dejando que por fin sus lágrimas acudieran de inmediato. No podía creer lo que estaba recordando, su corazón dolía demasiado, dolía por el sufrimiento, por amor, por decepción, por confusión, porque simplemente ya no sabía que hacer. Recuerdos demasiado fuertes para soportarlo sin la ayuda de nadie, porque sabía que si se enteraban los demás causaría problemas entre las senshies, darien y las universe que sabía, no se detendrían. Caminó unos cuantos metros lejos del auditorio muy pensativa, por lo que no se dio cuenta de una sombra que la observaba de lejos.

La había visto salir del auditorio, se veía algo apresurada por quedarse sola, como si quisiera huir, y pues no era para menos. Esa obra había dicho muchas cosas que haría recordar a las personas que estuvieron presentes en el momento del suceso, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo que la verdad se supiera, por lo mientras, el cuidaría que las cosas no se complicasen así le costara la vida.

Se acercó lento pero seguro a ella, tratando de no asustarla se sentó despacio a lado de ella, pues se había sentado en una banca después de haber parado, se veía como temblaba del llanto que sufría y lo que atinó a hacer, fue pasar su brazo derecho por sus hombros y así poder atraerla a él para que siguiera descargando su llanto.

Después de caminar para alejarse de la puerta del auditorio, se sentó en la primera banca que divisó, quería descargar todo lo que sentía en esos momentos. Todo lo vivido en el milenio de plata regresó a su mente, ahora si que lo recordaba todo con exactitud, paso a paso, cada cosa que hizo, provocaba un dolor profundo en su corazón, la muerte de seres queridos, la tristeza de otros y sobre todo la desaparición del milenio de plata, todo era su culpa o de alguna manera, todo estaba ligado a ella, porque todo fue de alguna forma causado por ella misma. Le dolía el corazón terrible, cuando de pronto, unos brazos calidos la abrazaron, un olor familiar que no podía identificar pero que le hizo sentir bien.

- Lloró hasta que se tranquilizó y solo entonces, se fijo en la persona que estaba a su lado.- Gracias por consolarme, no se como agradecerte.- dijo serena sonriendo un poco pero con sus ojos azules inundados de tristeza.

- No tienes porque darme las gracias, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, o no serena.- la vio brindándole una gran sonrisa llena de ternura y calidez.

- Esto la hizo sonreír, en verdad era un hombre amable.- claro que si jean.- se levantó limpiándose la cara y mejorando su aspecto. La verdad es que no tenía intenciones de preocupar a nadie con sus recuerdos, aunque solo había una persona a la cual podía acudir en estos momentos para esclarecer este asunto.

- Pero porque estabas llorando preciosa.- mencionó jean caminando a lado de serena la cual tensó al escuchar esa pregunta.

- Eto… solo recordé las cosas malas que eh pasado, pero ya paso no te preocupes jean.- mencionó serena algo apresurada, lo que solo hizo sonreír a jean para sus adentros.- "_siempre queriendo no preocupar a las personas querida hermana".-_ pensó sonriente el chico rubio.

- Por lo que veo la obra te hizo recordar muchas cosas… o me equivoco…- mencionó jean a la rubia.

- si, e incluso cosas que ni me acordaba hasta que vi la obra, eh recordado demasiadas cosas que siento mi pecho estallar…- y volvió a poner su rostro triste.

- no tienes porque estar así, mejor… que te parece si vamos a divertirnos un rato, ya verás que te sentirás mejor…- dijo con una sonrisa llena de ternura hacia la chica.

- si tienes razón.- dijo serena poniéndose de pie al igual que jean y los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia el auditorio… pero ella tenía la corazonada de que algo iba a pasar, algo que talvez… cambiaría la vida de todos.- _"Tengo miedo de que algo más pase… no se porque… pero… me siento desesperada, ahora que recuerdo todo… se que cualquier cosa puede pasar en cualquier momento"…_ - pensaba con gran desesperación.

"_Hermanita, espero que puedas ser fuerte con lo que viene, yo se que será difícil pero espero y algún día me perdones"…-_ pensaba Jean interiormente con una profunda tristeza en el corazón. No deseaba hacerlo pero sabía que si moría, las cosas irían más lejos… Ese, todavía no era el momento de desaparecer.

Ya casi llegaban a la entrada del auditorio, en todo el trayecto no dijeron nada más simplemente caminaron a gusto, uno a lado del otro, la rubia en sus pensamientos y el chico en los suyos por lo que no percibieron la presencia de alguien más en el lugar, ocasionando que no se percataran del golpe silencioso pero fuerte del culpable, arrojando a ambos por los suelos y dejando a Jean herido y a serena adolorida. Fue entonces cuando la rubia se volvió y encaró a la persona culpable.

Que diablos…- se quedó muda, el culpable no era otro mas que él, su enemigo…- no puede ser…- dijo en un susurro

En otro lugar del evento, una sombra se dejó ver a las alturas observando el movimiento de todos los que en ese momento festejaban esa noche sin imaginar lo que sucedería después…

Imbéciles, no dejaré que ese cristal se me escape, los encontraré los tres y después los llevaré a mi hermano…- pensaba kinoru con una sonrisa tétrica, esperando el momento para atacar, su blanco tenía que ser el exacto porque ya no tendría otra oportunidad, sabía que si fallaba ya no viviría para contarlo y no deseaba eso de ningún modo.

En ese momento los vio, iban caminando hacia la entrada del auditorio y lo más importante es que el lugar estaba completamente sólo, no dejaría que se fueran, ese era el momento oportuno y además sabía que a quien atacaría era a una de las organizadoras del festival, una buena alumna… ella si debía tener ese cristal que tanto buscaba, y se lo quitaría.

Sin ser visto por los chicos, se fue acercando poco a poco hasta estar a unos cuantos metros, ese fue el momento en el que aprovechó para lanzarles un fuerte pero preciso poder para poderlos derrumbar. Observó como el rubio se quedaba herido por solo un ataque en cambio la chica solo un poco lastimada pero sin gravedad, lo que demostraba que sus pensamientos no eran herrados. Fue entonces cuando la chica hablo.

Que diablos…- se quedó muda, el culpable no era otro mas que él, su enemigo…- no puede ser…- dijo en un susurro

Jaja, ya veo… así que no estaba tan equivocado… ahora mismo me darás lo que tanto eh buscado todo este tiempo…- dijo kinoru acercándose cada vez más a la chica. A lo que ella se acercó a Jean viendo si su estado no era delicado, al ver su herida en la cabeza, decidió no tener contemplaciones contra ese sujeto, además, ya que importaba que descubriera o no quien era ella, ahora iba a demostrarle quien era más fuerte de los dos.

Deja de decir tonterías, yo jamás te entregaría algo que no tengo y aunque así fuera… así que olvídalo…- mientras decía esto, iba preparando su broche, el cual se había escondido en el abrigo de su vestido, el cual llevaba de casualidad en ese momento.

Déjate de tonterías niña! Me entregarás tu estrella y más aparte morirás por tu insolencia!...- dijo kinoru ya bastante molesto, preparando un nuevo poder para poder atacarla… en ese momento tuvo que frenarlo al escuchar sorprendido a la chica, no lo podía creer.

Ya cállate que el que va a morir vas a ser tu…- su broche empezó a destellar, rodeando su cuerpo de luz plateada y dorada…- POR EL PODER UNIVERSAL DE LA LUNA ¡! TRANSFORMACION!….- dicho esto su transformación fue realizada, dejando a kinoru sorprendido, sabía que esa chica tenía algo especial, pero no imaginó que fuera sailor moon.- no voy a perdonarte por querer arruinar este festival que me costó el alma realizar y mucho menos que lastimes a gente inocente!...- dijo señalando a kinoru con su mano…- yo soy… una sailor universal que lucha por la paz de la luna y de la vía láctea… soy universe moon…

Y crees que con eso y lastimada me podrás vencer universe moon… jaja no me hagas reír…- y se preparó para lanzar su poder concentrando más energía de lo habitual en él…- Rayos de Eterna Oscuridad!

A universe moon no le dio ni tiempo para prepararse para un ataque simplemente la velocidad del poder fue demasiado para su lastimado cuerpo y salió disparada chocando contra el suelo y dañando su espalda…- AHHHHHH!...- fue lo único que dijo al momento que impactó contra el suelo, tratando de ponerse en pie, ese golpe si la había sido muy fuerte…- _"demonios, y ahora que voy hacer… este tipo se volvió más fuerte…"_- pensaba mientras trataba de levantarse… pensando en como atacarlo para poder vencerlo.

Ya vez niña? No podrás vencerme ahora, yo seré quien me quede con esta victoria…- dijo triunfante kinoru, volviendo a lanzar su ataque no dejando así, que la sailor se levantara y haciendo que gritara nuevamente…- ahora me vas a dar tu estrella, quieras o no…- levantó su mano preparando su poder… un poder con el cual la dejaría sin poder levantarse…- Rayos de Eterna Oscuridad!

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!...- fue el grito de dolor y desesperación de universe moon el que se escuchó, después de eso… el choque contra el pilar del pasillo y después contra el piso, manchando de esta forma el concreto y el pilar de sangre y a una muy herida scout.

Mientras tanto en el auditorio todos estaban conversando animadamente, o eso es lo que querían aparentar pues muy en el fondo de sus corazones, su angustia era demasiado grande para poder estar tranquilos…

No creen que serena ya tardó demasiado?...- Preguntó con preocupación amy.

Tienes razón, porque mejor no vamos a buscarla, es que tengo un mal presentimiento…- respondió rei a lo que todos asintieron opinando lo mismo

Así todos se levantaron para salir del auditorio con algo de desesperación y preocupación acumulado. Al llegar a la puerta escucharon un grito desgarrador y un poder lanzado con fuerza, después un golpe que los ensordeció… tal fue su impacto que corrieron con ansiedad, al llegar unos metros antes la vieron… tirada en el piso, manchando el concreto y el pilar de sangre y a la scout casi inconsciente por la perdida de sangre.

SERENA!...- Fue el grito que se escuchó en el lugar, así como una risa malvada y llena de satisfacción… La risa de kinoru.

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO 14**_

**Nota de la autora:**

Siento la tardanza, ya no daré escusas, solo quiero decir que como sea, este fanfic de Sailor Moon se termina. Gracias a todas las personas que pacientes han esperado tantisisimo tiempo en que actualizara, ahora no será así, espero hacerlo cada 15 o 20 días puesto que estoy escribiendo en este proceso también otra historia que tiene que estar en este mes de marzo listo. De cualquier modo, el **capítulo quince "****La aparición del cristal dorado****"** lo dejaré para finales de este mes porque habrá que arreglar ortografías y algunos detalles en edición pero no cambiaré en nada la historia de este capítulo siguiente como no lo he hecho hasta ahora.

Espero que les haya gustado esta parte y cualquier comentario ya sean jitomatazos, quejas o cualquier cosa que me digan.

**Atte. Serenity_Moon01**

**/**

**Algunas respuestas: **

**Guest**: Todos esperamos que salga bien en la relación con Darien y Serena pero… ups, no me quiero adelantar a nada, es mejor para la historia. ¿El Hermano de Serena? Ay ay, creo que es un personaje inesperado que salió de inspiración, fantástico ¿verdad? Y que bueno que te guste, me alegra demasiado.

**Rosa**: Aquí está la continuación, gracias por leer mi historia y escribirme. Saludos.

**clauzz tsukino (claudia):** Siento no haber actualizado durante tanto tiempo, eso no significa que me olvidé de la historia. Gracias por seguirla a pesar de mis tardanzas y ausencias tan largas. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste.

**/**

**Siento no responder a tantos reviews que me llegaron en esta larga ausencia. Si quieren saber más de cómo avanzaré este fanfic por favor, entren a mi blog, o a cualquiera de los 2 que dejo, solo quiten los espacios que dejaré.**

**ALMAS SILENCIOSAS **

: / / serenitymoon01 – almasperdidas . . m x /

**SERENITY MOON**

: / / serenity-moon-01 . . m x /


End file.
